On se retrouvera toujours
by Lia lawrence
Summary: Fiction regroupant différents OS sur le couple Oliver/Félicity, les mettant en scène dans diverses situations
1. Ton choix 1

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je suis l'auteur de L'amour n'est pas si facile à oublier **

**Cette Fiction sera un ensemble d'OS en un ou plusieurs chapitres mais ce sera des petits récits assez courts**

**Donc pas une histoire longue comme l'autre afin que je puisse publier assez souvent ici sans que ça ne me prenne trop de temps et ralentisse mon autre fiction**

**On va commencer avec une première histoire que je ferai en deux ou trois chapitres**

**Le but ici serait de partager, donc laissez vos avis, des idées, ce qui vous aimeriez avoir comme situation, ce qui vous déplait etc**

**Cela fera des histoires variées et qui plairont à chacun en fonction de vos attentes !**

**Voilà, bisous bisous**

**Laeti***

* * *

><p>Félicity était stupéfaite. Ray venait-il de dire que ce bureau était actuellement le sien ? Toujours sous le coup de la surprise, elle s'attendait encore moins à le voir revenir sur ses pas et lui demander :<p>

- Accepteriez-vous de diner avec moi mademoiselle Smoak ? Thaï ? J'ai bien envie de manger Thaï. Il y a un excellent restaurant pas loin du bureau. Nous pourrions y aller un de ces soirs ? Ou un midi, je ne suis pas à difficile sur l'heure.

Malgré sa nature confiante, elle avait remarqué que comme elle, il avait parfois tendance à ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de babiller. Elle sourit et contre toute attente, accepta. Après tout, son patron était un homme extrêmement agréable et qui en plus, n'avait pas hésité à fournir les moyens nécessaires pour être sûr de travailler avec elle. Il était temps de lui donner une chance, elle n'avait pas toujours été facile avec lui. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse pardonner ses impolitesses et le remercie des efforts qu'il avait fait.

Il lui déclina un immense sourire avant de rétorquer :

- Parfait ! Demain soir alors. Oh et beau boulot pour les données.

Il quitta le bureau, la laissant plongée dans ses propres réflexions. Elle en connaissait un qui n'allait certainement pas apprécier d'apprendre son rendez-vous. Elle mesura un instant la situation puis une idée lui vint. Après tout, Oliver n'était pas obligé de le savoir... il n'avait jamais été question de parler de leur vie personnelle sur le plan relations. Elle se répéta ça tout le reste de la soirée, pour réussir à se persuader qu'elle avait raison.

Le soir au QG, ils s'occupèrent d'un cas peu complexe mais Oliver vit bien que sa partenaire semblait un peu ailleurs. John le remarqua aussi et ils s'échangèrent un coup d'œil. Diggle prit l'initiative d'aller voir son amie, conscient qu'elle serait plus à même de s'ouvrir à lui qu'à Oliver. Surtout depuis que leur relation avait pris un tournant étrange. Il avait réussi à tirer les vers du nez d'Oliver quant à ce qui s'était passé entre eux et il se doutait bien que les choses étaient un peu compliquées.

S'approchant de l'informaticienne qui s'apprêtait à partir, il engagea la conversation.

- Tout va bien Félicity ? Tu m'as semblé un peu distante ce soir...

- Oh. Oui bien sûr, ça va. Est-ce qu'Oliver l'a remarqué aussi ?

- Oui, on a vu que tu étais un peu ailleurs. Quelque chose te tracasse ? Est-ce que cela a à voir avec lui ?

- Non non, ce n'est pas à propos d'Oliver.

- Donc tu ne nies pas que quelque chose te chiffonne.

Elle se sentit gênée sous le regard inquisiteur de son ami mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il se montrerai franc avec elle.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec mon nouveau patron demain soir.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension de Digg elle rajouta :

- Pour dîner.

- Je vois. Ce n'est donc pas dans le cadre professionnel...

Elle secoua la tête.

- et tu demandes qu'elle sera la réaction d'Oliver lorsqu'il l'apprendra.

- Non !

Elle répondit un peu trop fort et Oliver, occupé a nettoyer son arc se tourna vers eux.

- Oliver ne doit rien savoir, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix tout en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

- Félicity, tu es grande, tu peux faire ce que tu veux sans avoir peur d'avoir l'approbation ou non d'Oliver.

- Je sais mais... je ne veux pas le contrarier. Et puis tu sais comment il peut être, il est plutôt du genre...

- Borné, compléta-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas je ne lui en parlerai pas. Si quelqu'un doit lui dire c'est bien toi, pas moi.

Elle hocha la tête, attrapa son sac et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et se retourna vers eux.

- Bonne nuit les garçons, à demain.

Oliver sentir son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il la vit sourire doucement et que son regard croisa le sien. Il attendit qu'elle soit partie avant d'aller voir son ami.

- Alors ?

John leva les mains et le regarda avec ce regard aussi clair que l'eau de roche.

- Allons John... tu ne vas rien me dire.

- C'est à elle de t'en parler pas à moi.

- Je sens que c'est quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire n'est-ce pas ?

Face au regard appuyé de son ami, Oliver comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Il souffla de résignation.

- J'irai lui parler demain...

Le lendemain passa vite, trop vite aux yeux de Félicity. Son nouveau poste était très riche et épanouissant, lui garantissant toujours plus de surprise et l'occupant à plein temps la journée. Elle ne voyait plus le temps défiler. La seule ombre au tableau était que maintenant, elle voyait nettement moins ses deux amis, notamment Oliver avait qui elle passait le plus clair de ses journées. Oliver... Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. Inutile de se torturer l'esprit, elle avait été claire avec lui. et elle-même. C'était fini. Les doutes possibles sur une éventuelle relation entre eux, l'ambiguïté, l'alchimie, les sentiments... l'affaire était conclue. Il était temps d'arrêter de courir après l'impossible de faire du surplace en attendant quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas.

Relevant les yeux du transcodeur sur lequel elle planchait depuis des heures, elle vit sur l'horloge mural qu'il était presque l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Ray. Elle mit en suspens son boulot et alla s'asseoir dans l'imposant fauteuil de cuir afin de se détendre cinq minutes. Elle enleva ses lunettes, détacha ses cheveux et appuya sa tête contre le dossier, fermant un instant les yeux pour se prélasser. Elle dut s'endormir quelques minutes car elle émergea lorsque deux coups furent portés à la porte de son bureau. Elle pivota le fauteuil et se retrouva face à son visiteur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit son identité. Elle suspecta ses joues de virer au cramoisi et elle se leva doucement pour se donner une contenance.

- C'est un bien joli bureau que tu as là Félicity, dit-il calmement avec un sourire calme et posé.

Il s'approche de sa démarche lente et assurée.

- Oliver ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est ton ancien bureau et je... désolé, je ne savais pas que j'y serai maintenant et je comprends que cela soit bizarre et...

- C'est bon Félicity. Je suis content de voir que c'est toi qui en a hérité, tu en prendra le plus grand soin. Et puis tu sais, cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance à mes yeux tout ça.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre, soudain timide face à son regard inquisiteur. Il la regarda de haut en bas avant de sonder son regard, ne détachant pas ses prunelles des siennes. elle ne put soutenir ce regard très longtemps. Elle détourna les yeux et commença à bafouiller, légèrement hésitante :

- Tu as besoin que je fasse une recherche pour toi ? Tu aurai pu m'appeler tu sais ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer.

- John m'a dit que tu ne serai pas avec nous ce soir, je voulais simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien... entre nous. ce n'est pas à cause de moi j'espère.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je veux dire... les choses ont été plutôt claires et il n'y a pas de problème. J'ai juste... d'autres projets pour ce soir.

- Oh, je vois.

Et c'est à cet instant que choisi Ray qui pour rentrer dans le bureau tout en s'adressent à elle, sans avoir remarqué la présence d'Oliver.

- J'espère que vous êtes prête ! Je meurs de faim... vous allez voir, ce restaurant sert les meilleurs ban cuon de toute la ville !

Lorsqu'elle vit sur le visage d'Oliver qu'il avait compris la situation, Félicity sut à cet instant qu'elle avait du faire des choses terribles dans une autre vie pour être ainsi maudite. Elle entendit Oliver murmurer pour lui-même "Je vois...". Lorsque Ray releva les yeux et constata sa présence, il s'interrompt dans sa tirade.

- Oh excusez-moi je ne savais pas que vous aviez de la visite. Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose d'important ?

Seule Félicity, qui le connaissait mieux que personne, pouvait percevoir la dureté et la déception dans son regard. Cependant en un quart de seconde, son visage reprit une expression neutre, comme si elle avait rêvé le fait de le voir affecté. Il se tourna vers Palmer.

- Pas du tout, j'étais juste passé lui rendre visite. J'allais partir, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il tournait déjà les talons.

- Oliver attends !

Elle lui courut après, signalant du doigt à Ray qu'elle en avait pour une seconde. Celui ci s'installa dans un fauteuil. Elle rattrapa Oliver dans le couloir et posa la main sur son bras, le faisant s'arrêter. Il ne se tourna pas vers elle, elle passa donc devant lui afin de lui faire face. Il regardait droit devant, sans poser les yeux sur elle.

- Ne sois pas contrarié, s'il te plaît... c'est exactement pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlé !

- Peut-être que si tu l'avais fait les choses seraient différentes.

- Ne sois pas injuste, nous en avons parlé toi et moi et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur ce qui en est !

- Et bien peut être que j'ai reconsidéré la situation !

Elle resta un moment stupéfaite de sa déclaration et elle sonda son regard toujours fuyant, à la recherche de réponses. Il serra la mâchoire. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage, l'obligeant à la regarder. Il finit par enfin poser ses yeux sur elle. dans un murmura elle commença :

- je ne comprends p...

- il me faut plus, l'interrompit-il. Je veux plus avec toi Félicity... ce que j'.. ce que nous avons... ne me suffit plus. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Chaque jour. Et pas seulement en tant que partenaire ou ami. Je t'aime.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder davantage dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il avança son visage plus près du sien, elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, il murmura :

- Ta vie, ton choix, c'est à toi de décider maintenant.

Il posa ses mains sur les siennes, toujours sur ses joues et les lui enleva, lui laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il déposa un baisser sur son front et partit, la laissant ainsi, sous le choc du poids de ses révélations.


	2. Ton choix 2

**Salut à tous et toutes ! **

**Étant très inspirée par cette mini fiction, je me lance dans la publication du 2ème chapitre !**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews et m'excuse si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde... manque de temps**

**Mais sachez que chacune a été lue et appréciée et les idées notées ! Continuez ainsi et je vous promets des choses à venir très sympas !**

**En tout cas, ça m'a grandement motivé à écrire et vite vous faire parvenir la suite**

**En ce qui concerne la prochaine fic, je pensais y mêler un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup : Bruce Wayne**

**Vos avis ? En tout cas je pense pouvoir donner un truc assez sympa à lire avec un Oliver jaloux **

**En attendant bonne lecture, à bientôt**

**Laeti***

C'est l'esprit ailleurs que Félicity passa le reste de sa soirée. Le dîner et la compagnie avaient beau être excellents, comment pouvait-elle profiter du moment présent alors qu'il l'avait laissée sur une déclaration des plus improbables. Oliver l'aimait. Elle avait beau être heureuse de voir qu'il partageait ses sentiments, elle n'en restait pas moins furieuse qu'il ai attendu pile ce moment pour se décider. Pour qui se prenait-il à toujours changer mille fois d'avis ! Après tout ce temps qu'elle avait passé à attendre après lui, espérant qu'il daigne enfin la voir comme une femme, à sourire malgré sa souffrance, à pleurer le soir, voilà qu'il s'imposait enfin alors qu'elle voulait passer à autre chose. Elle était perdue. Devait-elle lui accorder sa chance a risque de se faire briser le coeur une fois de plus ? Et si finalement il décidait de tout arrêter, le supporterait-elle ? Il était temps de faire un choix mais de privilégier la raison aux sentiments.

Ray qui avait tenté de lui rendre sa bonne humeur, avait fait preuve d'une immense compréhension et s'était montré étonnement agréable pour quelqu'un d'aussi égocentrique et exaspérant que lui. Il la raccompagné chez elle et à sa grande surprise, l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Ce fut un baiser léger, délicat. Devant son regard surpris mêlé d'incompréhension il ajouta :

- Au cas vous choisissiez de ne pas être avec lui...

Puis il la laissa planté là. C'était une sale manie que visiblement tous les hommes partageaient que d'agir sur un coup de tête et partir sans explications. Félicity referma la porte de son appartement, frustrée de leur comportement et s'installa sur son canapé devant la télé. Elle avait beau vouloir se vider la tête, les propos d'Oliver ne cessaient de lui revenir à l'esprit. En plus d'être torturé par ses sentiments pour lui, voilà que Ray s'ajoutait à l'équation, lui offrant une possibilité qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais envisagée. Son nouveau patron s'avérait être quelqu'un d'extrêmement charmant et gentil, un potentiel homme dans sa vie.

Remontée à bloc pour agir et cesser de se laisser dépasser par la tournure de leur relation, Félicity prit son sac et décida de se rendre à la fonderie pour régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Attrapant ses clés de voiture, elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et conduisit aussi vite que les limitations de vitesse lui permettaient afin d'arriver le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant l'imposante porte métallique, elle sentit sa détermination vaciller mais elle prit son courage à deux mains, tapa le code et descendit l'escalier de fer, le bruit de ses talons résonnant dans tous le sous-sol. John prononça son nom surpris de la voir et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici.

- Pas maintenant Digg, le coupa-t-elle, avançant furieusement vers Oliver. Peux-tu nous laisser une minute s'il te plaît ?

Il sentit à son ton qu'elle était contrariée et que ce n'était pas le moment pour argumenter. Même Oliver avait arrêté ce qu'il était en train de faire et la regardait approcher sans trop oser parler.

Lorsque John quitta la pièce, elle pointa un doigts accusateur sur le torse d'Oliver.

- Comment est-ce que tu as pu me faire ça ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins depuis combien de temps je rêve de t'entendre dire ça ? Et toi tu arrives comme ça juste avant un rendez-vous et tu me balances ça pour ensuite me planter, ce n'est pas juste Oliver !

Il s'apprêta à rétorquer mais elle le coupa.

- Cela fait trop longtemps que cette situation dure, nous en avions parlé toi et moi ! Je t'avais dit que ce serait fini, j'avais enfin décidé d'avancer et toi tu viens tout gâcher !

Des larmes de frustration commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, serrant le cœur d'Oliver. il la prit dans ses bras. Elle tenta de le repousser mais il la tenait fermement contre lui, caressant ses cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas juste, continua-t-elle. Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas avancer... j'en ai plus qu'assez de souffrir... je veux seulement avoir une relation normale et je...

- Félicity, la coupa-t-il, je suis désolé, tellement désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait endurer. J'ai été lâche trop longtemps, je me berçais d'excuses et d'illusions. Maintenant j'ai compris tout ça, je suis prêt à m'ouvrir pour toi, je suis prêt à affronter mes erreurs et tacher de me rattraper... Mais ne me demande pas d'être désolé de t'aimer, ne me demandes pas de te laisser, ça m'est impossible. Je t'aime trop pour ça. C'est la chose la plus égoïste que j'ai jamais faite mais je te demande de m'accorder une chance, de ne pas me quitter, de rester auprès de moi. Je veux t'avoir dans ma vie, à la place que tu mérites. Je veux me réveiller auprès de toi, pouvoir m'inquiéter de ne pas te voir en n'ayant pas besoin de sortir des excuses, je veux pouvoir me montrer jaloux du regard que les autres hommes posent sur toi, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser, attraper ta main et te tenir contre moi. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je désire une chose essentielle à mon bonheur et je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour l'obtenir, encore plus que lorsque je luttais pour ma vie !

Elle sanglotait contre sa poitrine, frappant doucement du poing contre son torse.

- Je ne supporterais pas que tu me brises le cœur une nouvelle fois... je ne peux plus endurer ça...

- Je ne te ferai plus jamais souffrir mon cœur...

Il attrapa son menton du bout des doigts afin de lui relever le visage.

- Je te le promets...

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec amour, goûtant à ses lèvres. Il approfondit leur baiser puis se tourna vers ses joues, embrassant ses larmes. Il sera sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui. Elle blotti sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, aucun d'eux n'osant bouger de peur de rompre cette quiétude, ce moment de parfaite symbiose. Seule leur respiration rompait le silence.

Au bout d'un moment, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- je devrais y aller...

Il relâcha son étreinte, infiniment triste de la tournure de la situation. Il la vit reculer et s'excuser avant de faire demi-tour. Son cœur lui hurlait de la retenir mais sa raison lui dictait de la laisser partir. Elle avait besoin de temps. Elle reviendrait. Elle finirait toujours par revenir vers lui. Ils finiraient toujours par se retrouver...

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il se répétait ça inlassablement comme un mantra, tachant de se rassurer. Mais au fond de lui il avait peur, peur de l'avoir perdue. Définitivement.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsque plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'il ne la voit revenir au QG. Digg ne posa pas de questions mais il finit par aller la voir régulièrement à son travail afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Oliver désespérait de ne plus jamais l'avoir auprès de lui mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus intervenir, c'était à elle de choisir. Il devait lui laisser prendre ses propres décisions. Quitte à la voir s'éloigner de lui pour de bon.

De son côté, Félicity passait des journées horribles et des nuits trop longues sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, la seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'il lui fallait du temps, rester seule un moment à réfléchir sur la situation. elle ne pouvait pas se jeter à corps perdu dans cette histoire sans avoir murement pesé le pour et le contre. Il fallait qu'elle se préserve. Trop de fois dans sa vie elle avait été blessée, trop de fois elle avait été abandonnée, trop de fois elle avait souffert et perdu des choses qu'elle aimaient. Les échecs avaient eu raison de sa confiance en elle, il fallait qu'elle prenne du recul.

Ce soir-là, elle rentra chez elle, s'attendant à passer une énième soirée bercée par l'ennui et la solitude. Cependant lorsque la nuit tomba et qu'elle commençait à somnoler, son portable sonna, la prenant par surprise. Elle l'attrapa et identifia John. Son pouls s'accéléra. S'il appelait aussi tard c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Elle décrocha et ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- Félicity il faut que tu viennes tout de suite, Oliver est blessé, je viens de le récupérer... j'ai besoin de toi !

- J'arrive tout de suite ! Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

Silence au bout du fil.

- John ?!

- Je ne sais pas... retrouve moi au QG.

Il raccrocha, la laissant dans tous ses états.

Ils se retrouvèrent dix minutes plus tard, elle l'aida à porter Oliver en lui prenant un bras sur ses épaules. Il était inconscient. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur lui pour le maintenir contre elle, du sang coula sur sa main, souillant sa robe. Elle n'en avait jamais vu autant. Ils le déposèrent sur la table d'inox, aussi glaciale que la peau d'Oliver à mesure qu'il se vidait de son sang. Ils le déshabillèrent de sa veste et son tshirt, dévoilant un trou dans sa poitrine, tout prêt du cœur. Alors qu'ils s'activaient à lui retirer la balle, désinfectaient, le recousaient, le transfusaient et prenaient toutes les dispositions pour le maintenir en vie, Félicity sentit que s'il ne se réveillait pas, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir été là pour lui. Elle s'en voudrait de l'avoir abandonné tout comme elle avait peur qu'on l'abandonne, en se protégeant elle, elle l'avait fait souffrir lui. Et maintenant, il était peut être trop tard. Cette blessure était la fois de trop, la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Et lorsque ses constantes retournèrent à la normal et que son pronostic vital n'était plus engagé, elle fondit en larmes. John la consola pendant longtemps, patiemment.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Il fut surpris de l'entendre parler vu qu'elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme depuis le début.

- L'opération ne s'est pas passée comme prévue. Alors qu'il arrêtait un dealer, il est tombé sur un trafic d'armes et il s'est pris une balle. Nous n'avions pas de visuel donc nous ne connaissions pas leur position.

- Tout est de ma faute... si j'avais été là jamais ça ne serait arrivé. Je...

- Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute, il n'y avait pas de caméras dans le secteur alors avec ou sans ton aide, les choses auraient quand même mal tournées ! Tu m'entends ? tu n'y es pour rien !

Elle hocha la tête et lui demanda de rester seule un moment. Il accepta et décida de rentrer chez lui prévenir Lyla de la situation.

Félicity passa le reste de la nuit à veiller sur lui, tenant sa main glacée fermement dans la sienne des heures durant, espérant lui transmettre un peu de son énergie et de sa chaleur. Les bips des machines la berçaient. Le souffle irrégulier d'Oliver était son seul réconfort à cette nuit pénible. Au moins il était en vie. Elle dut finir par s'endormir, accablée par la fatigue et l'inquiétude car elle fut tirée de son sommeil par l'appel de son nom, une voix plaintive et douloureuse, un murmure pratiquement inaudible. Elle releva les yeux et lorsqu'elle constata que le regard bleu acier d'Oliver était posée sur elle, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. elle resta bouche bée à ne pas savoir quoi dire ou faire. Lorsqu'il ouvrit péniblement un bras, elle fondit en larmes et se réfugia contre lui, sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Oh Oliver... acheva-t-elle dans un sanglot, j'ai cru te perdre, pour de bon...

- Moi aussi, répondit-il faiblement en la serrant contre lui malgré la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine. Ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants... encore pires que ce soir.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, rit-elle doucement malgré ses sanglots. J'ai cru te voir mourir devant mes yeux ce soir. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça !

- Et moi je ne veux plus jamais subir l'horreur de ces derniers jours sans toi... je ne veux plus jamais te perdre.

Elle releva la tête, plaçant son visage au dessus du sien. Il releva un bras et plaça sa main sur une des joues trempée de larmes de la jeune femme. Il caressa doucement celle-ci du bout des doigts et lui sourit doucement.

- Comme tu es belle...

- Ce doit être la morphine que l'on t'a injecté ça...

- Non Félicity. Je t'aime... et ce n'est certainement pas la morphine qui me fait dire ça. Je veux passer chaque jour de ma vie à tes côtés, arrêter d'être le justicier si tu me le demandes, avoir une vie normale avec toi, t'épouser, fonder une famille si tu le désires, vieillir à tes côtés...

Il lutta de toutes ses forces contre la douleur et la fatigue pour se relever doucement et embrasser la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Il crocheta sa nuque d'une main et approcha leurs deux visages. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent les étourdirent et ils ne s'arrêtèrent seulement que lorsque le souffle leur manqua. Il colla son front au sien, fermant un instant les yeux pour profiter du moment avant que celui-ci ne lui échappe. Il s'attendait à tout moment à la voir disparaître mais elle le prit de court lorsqu'elle balança de but en blanc :

- Oliver Jonas Queen, si je te dis que je suis amoureuse de toi depuis le premier jour, que je compte rester à tes côtés toute ma vie, te soutenir dans chacun de tes combats, te soigner s'il le faut et t'épauler, me promets-tu d'être plus prudent à l'avenir ?

- Seulement si tu me dis ce que je veux entendre.

Elle souffla de résignation, lui arrachant un sourire victorieux.

- Je t'aime. Et je ne compte plus jamais te quitter...

- Félicity Megan Smoak, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux et comblé de la Terre.

_**Fin **_


	3. Entre lui et moi 1

**Salut à toutes et tous ! **

**Voilà ce nouvel OS en espérant qu'il vous plaira **

**Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre Fic je m'excuse du retard pris pour la publication de la suite mais je la mettrai très prochainement**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos avis sur cet OS et des idées pour les prochains !**

**Merci à ceux qui laissent des Reviews, j'essaie de répondre à la plupart mais je manque de temps et de connexion internet...**

**Donc désolé à ceux auxquels je ne réponds pas mais sachez que ça me fait très plaisir de partager avec vous**

Félicity était légèrement nerveuse à l'idée d'assister au gala de charité organisé par Queen Consolidated. L'idée de se retrouver toute la soirée avec Oliver n'allait pas lui faciliter les choses. Elle qui souhaitait prendre un peu de recul depuis leur conversation à l'hôpital, cela allait s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu. Elle allait devoir le seconder dans la récolte de fonds pour une association qu'Oliver lui avait décrite comme importante et qui touchait de près un ami à lui. Elle n'en savait pas plus mais il lui avait demandé expressément de l'aider. Impossible donc de lui faire défaut et de garder ses distances. Elle allait devoir faire un gros effort pour oublier la tension qui régnait entre eux et mettre de côté ses sentiments. Il était temps pour elle de passer définitivement à autre chose tout en réussissant à rester professionnelle et travailler avec lui.

Observant son reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur, elle réajusta une épingle dans ses cheveux tout en vérifiant que sa tenue était impeccable. Elle était stressée. La dernière fois qu'Olivier et elle s'étaient retrouvés à une soirée ensemble, cela avait viré à la catastrophe. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soir ravive le souvenir de l'échec de leur relation. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le dernier étage et qu'elle s'engagea dans le couloir, elle le vit tout de suite à travers les baies vitrées. Rayonnant dans son impeccable smoking noir, elle sentit son cœur fondre lorsqu'elle vit qu'il souriait à son interlocuteur. Arriverait-elle un jour à contrôler ses émotions ? Elle souffla un bon coup et s'avança vers lui.

Oliver qui profitait de ses retrouvailles avec son grand ami et partenaire en affaire s'interrompit brusquement dans la conversation lorsqu'il distingua Félicity avançant vers eux. Il sentit son cœur louper un battement lorsqu'il la vit se mordre la lèvre. Elle était tout bonnement magnifique dans sa longue robe de soie bleu nuit dont le bustier flattait son décolleté. Une grande fente sur le côté dévoilait l'une de ses jambes galbée. Ses cheveux étaient ramassés sur une épaule dégageant partiellement sa nuque, le faisant suffoquer à l'idée des baisers qu'il pourrait y déposer. Avalant difficilement sa salive, il esquissa un timide sourire lorsqu'elle parvint à leur hauteur.

- Félicity, te voilà. Laisse-moi te présenter un ami à moi…

L'homme jusqu'alors de dos, se tourna vers elle, la prenant par surprise. Un immense sourire orna le visage de celui-ci, lui coupant le souffle.

- Bruce ? Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite dans un murmure.

- Bruce Wayne, acheva Oliver en même temps. Il est le fondateur de l'association pour les orphelins de Gotham et une infrastructure vient d'être lancée à Starling. Attends... vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui ne cessait de sourire à son assistante.

- Bonsoir Félicity, répondit Bruce de sa voix suave en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle l'enlaça timidement.

- Oh mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus !

Il rit doucement tout en la faisant doucement tourner sur elle-même afin de pouvoir l'admirer.

- Cela fait une éternité ! Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi belle...

Elle rougit face au regard qu'il posa sur elle. Oliver se racla la gorge, attirant leur attention.

- Comment Est-ce que vous vous connaissez ?

- Alfred, le maitre de maison de Bruce est mon oncle, répondit Félicity. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'allais à Gotham le voir pendant les vacances d'été.

- Et comme Alfred ne pouvait pas me laisser seul au manoir après la disparition de mes parents, il faisait venir Félicity. Nous sommes vite devenus amis, compléta-t-il tout en continuant de la regarder. Et nous nous voyions chaque année.

- Jusqu'à ce que j'entre à l'université et que je travaille, annonça Félicity avec une pointe de regret qui rendit Oliver jaloux de son ami.

- Le monde est petit, déclara froidement Oliver.

Aucun des deux ne sembla noter l'hostilité dans sa voix, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à rire et à se questionner sur le cours de leur vie.

- Et donc tu travailles avec Oliver ?

- J'étais au service informatique et maintenant je suis son assistante personnelle.

- J'ai vu ton parcours depuis le MIT. Impressionnant.

Son sourire la troubla et elle se sentit rougir de plus belle.

- Tu veux dire que tu as suivi ma carrière ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que devenait ma Liz depuis nos piratages sur les comptes de ton oncle, rigola-t-il. Et Alfred n'était pas très loquace lorsque je posais la question. Il a toujours été très protecteur envers toi.

- En tout cas moi j'arrivais à le faire parler de toi ! Même s'il ne m'a pas prévenu de ta venue… Je dois quand même dire que ce que je fais est nettement moins impressionnant que ce que tu es devenu, regarde-toi ! PDG de Waynes entreprise, tu trouves tout de même le temps de t'investir auprès d'une association que tu as fondée. Pas étonnant qu'Oliver et toi soyez amis, vous vous ressemblez tellement !

Ce compliment de la part de Félicity et le regard qu'elle lui décocha réchauffa le cœur d'Oliver. Un homme s'avança vers eux et Bruce s'excusa auprès d'eux pour disposer afin d'aller lui parler.

- Nous devrions dîner ensemble Liz, histoire de rattraper le bon vieux temps.

Puis il les laissa seul.

- Liz Hein ? Demanda Oliver, sarcastique.

Elle se tourna vers lui surprise. Oliver lui semblait soudain distant puis elle comprit lorsqu'elle vit la lueur dans son regard.

- Oliver ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux ?

- Je ne dis rien.

Elle souffla de lassitude.

- Bruce n'est qu'un ami. Nous nous sommes perdus de vue di longtemps... j'étais juste très heureuse de le trouver là ce soir.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que lui te vois comme une simple amie. Tu sembles beaucoup lui plaire.

- Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi. Je crois que les choses sont plutôt claires entre nous alors cette conversation n'a pas de raisons d'être.

Légèrement en colère de la situation, de voir qu'il compliquait encore les choses, elle voulut s'éloigner mais il la retint par le bras.

- Félicity s'il te plait…

- Quoi Oliver ? Je t'en supplie laisse-moi avancer, laisse-moi oublier qu'il n'y aura jamais de nous, ne me rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, ne me montre pas que tu tiens à moi, ne me regarde pas comme tu le fais… comment veux-tu que j'arrive à passer à autre chose sinon.

Il avait envie de hurler, de la retenir mais il savait que c'était autant difficile pour elle que pour lui. Il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui, c'était de sa faute. Il avait fait le choix de ne pas s'engager sentimentalement parlant. Il devait s'en tenir à sa décision, c'était la meilleure solution. Il ne pouvait pas la faire attendre, espérer, alors que le jour où il s'investirait dans une relation ne viendrait peut être jamais.

- Je suis désolé.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Et pourtant il en avait des choses à dire. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'était pas désolé, qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser de l'aimer car c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé, que cela lui donnait de l'espoir, l'envie de se lever chaque jour. Pourtant il savait que lui confier tout ça ne l'aiderait pas, au contraire cela ne ferait que la faire souffrir davantage. Il lâcha son bras et la regarda s'éloigner avec regrets.

Félicity avait envie de pleurer. Chaque proximité avec lui, chaque mot qu'il pouvait lui dire ne faisait que lui rappeler la cruauté de la réalité. Oliver et elle ensemble n'était que fantasme. Jamais il ne prendrait forme pour devenir vrai. Une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer. Elle avait besoin d'air, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle se dirigea seule vers une baie vitrée et sortit sur la terrasse, laissant l'air frais et la hauteur l'envelopper. Le panorama de la ville s'imposait devant elle, lui donnant vite la sensation de vertige. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde métallique et s'y appuya. Le fer glacé par le froid lui mordit la peau, la faisant frissonner. Elle respira un bon coup et ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

- Félicity ?

Elle se retourna, surprise de ne pas être seule.

- Bruce, prononça-t-elle presque dans un murmure.

- Je t'ai vu sortir, Est-ce que tout va bien ? Que fais-tu dehors ? Tu vas attraper froid…

- J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air, répondit-elle en esquissant un faible sourire.

- Tiens prends ça, tu as l'air gelée.

Il enleva sa veste de costume et lui déposa sur les épaules tout en frictionnant ses bras. Elle le remercia timidement et se sentit mieux de l'avoir auprès d'elle.

- Ça fait du bien de te revoir Bruce. Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-elle.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit-il. Tu sais, quand j'ai enfin eu le courage, je me suis rendu à Cambridge pour te voir…

- Il te fallait du courage pour venir me voir ? Le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

- J'avais une raison particulière pour te rendre visite, il fallait que je te parle. Lorsque je suis arrivé, je t'ai aperçu sur le campus. J'allais venir te parler et puis ton… petit ami est arrivé et je… j'ai renoncé à venir te trouver.

- Tu aurais du voyons ! Peu importe que je sois avec quelqu'un, tu as l'obligation de venir me voir ! Qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire pour que cela nécessite le déplacement à l'époque ?

Il fixa son regard au sien et elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ses prunelles ambrée. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée à mesure qu'il approchait son visage du sien. Il l'embrassa, en serrant sa taille pour la tenir contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le flot de sensations l'envahir. Des frissons la parcoururent, se diffusant dans tous ses membres. Son pouls s'accéléra et elle répondit à son baiser, attrapant son visage pour l'empêcher de la laisser. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne l'électrisa, une douce chaleur envahit sa poitrine et elle sourit contre sa bouche. Il remonta ses mains, elle laissa retomber les siennes sur son torse et il lui saisit la nuque, remontant dans sa chevelure. Bientôt le souffle leur manqua, tous deux transportés par la puissance de leur baiser. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, se remettant doucement de leurs émotions. Elle n'avait jusqu'alors connu qu'un seul baiser comme celui-ci, aussi fort. Celui d'Oliver. Oliver…

Un brin de culpabilité l'envahit, tout de suite balayé lorsqu'elle se remémora la scène de l'hôpital et son discours sur l'impossibilité d'une histoire entre eux de par son identité.

- Je voulais te dire que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi… et je crois bien que j'éprouve toujours des sentiments pour toi.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'agripper sa cravate pour le rapprocher d'elle puis elle l'embrassa fougueusement, se surprenant elle-même.

On ouvrit la baie vitrée et tous deux se retournèrent pour voir qui pouvait bien venir ici. Félicity se glaça lorsqu'elle vit Oliver la regarder. Son regard la paralysa. Elle laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps tandis que Bruce réajustait sa cravate l'air de rien.

- On t'attend pour le discours Bruce. Félicity j'ai besoin de toi pour les promesses de don, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Elle rendit la veste à Bruce qui l'enfila puis il glissa une main au bas de son dos afin de la faire passer devant. Elle passa devant Oliver qui ne lui accorda pas un regard et elle les attendit afin de rejoindre la pièce principale avec eux. Durant le discours très touchant et encourageant de Bruce sur l'importance du soutien et de la reconnaissance envers les orphelins, elle aida Oliver avec la récolte de fonds. Inutile de préciser que l'ambiance entre eux était tendue, pire que lorsqu'Oliver avait couché avec Isabel. Au bout d'un moment, ils se rendirent dans le bureau d'Oliver afin de tout disposer dans son coffre-fort personnel. À peine eurent-ils franchi les portes, qu'il ferma celles-ci et se tourna vers elle.

- À quoi est-ce que tu joues Oliver ?

- Écoutes-moi bien Félicity, je t'interdis de fréquenter Bruce tu m'entends ?

- Pardon ?! Tu peux répéter ? Parce que je crois que j'ai mal c…

- Tu as très bien compris, la coupa-t-il furieux. Et je ne me répèterai pas.

- Oh et tu crois que tu as ton mot à dire dans l'histoire ? Je te signale que notre relation ne te donne pas le droit de me dire quoi faire ! Du moins pas en ce qui concerne ma vie privée !

- C'est un ordre Félicity. Fin de la discussion.

- On croit rêver ! Répondit-elle en haussant la voix. Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends à faire ça ? Tu ne m'as vraiment demandé si j'étais d'accord lorsque tu as joué avec moi ! Et pourtant il me semble que ton petit jeu t'a vraisemblablement amusé pour que tu continues à vouloir me faire souffrir ! Alors je ne vais certainement pas te demander ton avis sur une éventuelle histoire avec Bruce ! Quel est ton but Oliver ? Me blesser ? Parce que crois-moi c'est réussi.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, cherchant à rester calme.

- C'est justement tout le contraire, je cherche seulement à te protéger !

- Me protéger ? Mais de quoi ?! C'est de toi que je devrais me protéger et uniquement toi !

- Je veux seulement te tenir éloignée du danger ! Te garder en sécurité !

- Tu veux m'éloigner de lui à cause du danger ? Oh sérieusement Oliver donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je serai en danger en restant avec lui. Pourquoi ? Hein ?

- Parce que c'est lui Batman.

**Vos avis ? **

**Seriez-vous pour une fin Bruce/Félicity ou Oliver/Félicity ? Car j'ai écrit les deux et je n'arrive pas à me décider...**

****Bisous, Laeti*****


	4. Entre lui et moi 2

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous**

**Tout d'abord désolé pour l'attente, première fois que j'ai internet depuis la dernière publication !**

**Ensuite, MILLE MERCIS !**

**Votre réaction à cet OS a été très positive et accueillante, c'est super encourageant pour moi de continuer à écrire !**

**Vous semblez beaucoup apprécier l'arrivée de Bruce Wayne**

**Je compte publier les deux fins pour plus de plaisir et contenter tout le monde même si Oliver semble le gagnant dans vos cœurs**

**Je référait avec plaisir des OS avec des crossovers ou des personnages spéciaux**

**Bonne lecture**

**Dites moi votre avis**

**Bisous, Laeti* **

- Je sais, lâcha-t-elle.

Oliver resta sous le choc de sa révélation alors qu'il s'attendait à l'effet inverse. Lui qui pensait la prendre au dépourvu se voyait être le plus surpris des deux. Face à sa tête, elle ajouta :

- Tu pensais vraiment que je ne ferai pas le lien ? Je suis l'actualité de Gotham et j'ai vite compris qu'il s'agissait de lui. Qui d'autre ? Il est le seul à avoir suffisamment de fonds pour pouvoir se payer la technologie de pointe qu'il utilise. Mes soupçons ont commencés lorsque mon oncle se montrait de plus en plus évasif à son sujet. Ensuite il refusait que je vienne au manoir leur rendre visite. Il prétextait de plus en plus des excuses aussi ridicules que les tiennes. Puis les infos ont commencé à parler de ce chevalier noir, en quête de justice. Mais ce n'est que lorsque j'ai su pour toi que j'ai fait le lien. Après tout vous êtes si similaires d'une certaine façon. La même façon de penser, le même caractère. Le riche milliardaire playboy le jour, le justicier la nuit. Mais tout ça n'était que suppositions, je n'étais sûre de rien. C'est alors que j'ai décidé de jeter un coup d'œil aux dossiers classés de Waynes entreprise, je te parle là de ceux auxquels personne n'est censé avoir accès. Tu t'imagines bien que ce que j'ai trouvé n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons. Le département caché, des plans d'armures, d'un véhicule militaire ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui qu'il utilise… je suis blonde mais pas à ce point.

- Et tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça…

- Tout comme je n'ai jamais parlé de toi à Bruce. Cela semble logique. Je n'allais quand même pas te parler de l'identité de Batman. Et puis je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez et encore moins que tu savais qui il était. Et à ce jour, toi non plus tu ne m'en as jamais parlé avant.

- Tu sais qui il est et tu t'engages quand même sur cette voie ? Tu as bien vu où ça pouvait mener, regardes nous !

- À la différence près que Bruce peut être avec moi s'il le souhaite. Il fait la part des choses, il est the Dark Knight ET Bruce Wayne. Pas seulement le justicier. Il se laisse une chance de vivre, d'être heureux… avec quelqu'un. Tu as décidé de suivre une autre voie Oliver. La voie de la solitude. Sara était pareille, regardes où ça l'a menée.

Elle décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la conversation. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul. Elle rejoignit la salle principale au moment où Bruce finissait son discours sous les applaudissements du public.

Le reste de la soirée passa lentement et dans la solitude. Elle évitait Oliver et Bruce était sollicité de toute part. Ce fut donc lorsque tout le monde quitta l'établissement, sous le coup de quatre heures du matin, que Félicity s'autorisa à souffler. Il ne restait qu'eux trois, les deux hommes étant en pleine discussion. Tout d'un coup un blanc s'abattit et l'atmosphère changea lorsqu'Oliver déclara d'un seul trait :

- Félicity est au courant. Pour nous deux.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers celle-ci, qui se tassa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise du regard qu'ils posaient sur elle. L'un était surpris et l'autre, celui d'Oliver, plein de tristesse.

- Comment ? Se contenta de demander Bruce posément.

- Pour toi elle a deviné, elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure lorsque je lui ai demandé de s'éloigner de toi. Pour ce qui est de Arrow, elle travaille aussi avec moi sur mes missions, répondit Oliver.

Tu la mets en garde contre moi alors que tu la laisses travailler pour toi en tant qu'Arrow ? Commença Bruce, tu te moques de moi j'espère... Ce n'est pas moi qui la mets en danger dans cette situation mais toi Oliver ! Son oncle refuse catégoriquement que je l'approche à cause de ce que je suis mais toi tu l'embarques dans tout ça ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu as pensé à sa sécurité ?!

- Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé ! Mais j'ai dû lui dire qui j'étais car je n'avais pas d'autres choix ! Et depuis c'est sa décision de continuer dans tout ça. Sa sécurité m'importe autant qu'à toi Bruce ! Je te signale que je suis celui qui veille sur elle !

- Encore heureux que tu veilles sur elle ! Je suis à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici ! Sauf que cela ne devrait même pas avoir lieu, cela n'a pas à être sa décision mais la tienne ! Tu aurais dû la tenir à l'écart de tout ça ! Tu sais très bien comment les choses peuvent tourner lorsque l'on mêle nos proches à ça !

- Les garçons je vous en prie, calmez-vous... tenta-t-elle vainement.

- Ce qui est arrivé à Rachel n'arrivera pas à Félicity ! S'insurgea Oliver.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que ce que tu dises soit vrai car s'il lui arrive quoique ce soit Oliver… je te promets de te tuer de mes propres mains, menaça Bruce en s'approchant dangereusement.

- Garde tes promesses pour toi Wayne. On sait très bien comment tu les tiens… y a qu'à voir ce qui s'est passé avec Rachel.

- Oliver ! Intervint Félicite outrée.

Elle n'en revenait pas qu'Olivier provoque Bruce avec la mort de son ancienne petite amie.

- Ne la mêle pas à ça Queen !

La mâchoire contracté, il serrait les poings et les deux hommes se toisaient dangereusement. Elle décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir et de les séparer. Elle se posa au milieu d'eux et prit Bruce par les bras pour le faire reculer. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à la regarder.

- Bruce, j'ai choisis de suivre Oliver. C'est ma vie…

- Son choix, acheva Oliver.

Elle se tourna vers lui et esquissa un mince sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.

- Je suis consciente des risques mais j'ai pris la décision de l'aider et ce, peu importe ce que cela va me coûter.

- Liz…

- Rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera culpabiliser ou regretter mes actes.

Son regard devint triste et il lui prit les mains pour les poser sur son cœur.

- Comment est-ce que tu veux que je prenne ça ? Je ne peux pas accepter ça… pense à ton oncle. Comment pourrais-je le regarder en face s'il t'arrivait malheur ? Comment lui annoncerais-je que sa seule famille restante est morte ? Et comment est-ce que je pourrais vivre avec ça sur ma conscience en sachant que j'aurai pu l'empêcher…

- Tu n'auras pas à le faire, tu ne seras jamais confronté à ça. Je te le promets.

Il esquissa un faible sourire puis un long silence s'ensuivit.

- Je ferai mieux de rentrer, finit-il par dire en lui lâchant les mains.

Il se pencha vers elle et murmure pour qu'elle seule l'entende :

- Tu peux choisir de rester avec lui Félicity, de vivre dans l'ombre de l'archer et ne pas être heureuse. Mais tu peux aussi choisir de venir avec moi, de partir dès demain. Je raccrocherai mon costume pour toi. Et même si tu ne me suis pas, rien ne t'obliges à le suivre lui. Réfléchis-y. Je suis à l'hôtel Caruso Lake, un mot de toi et nous repartons ensemble.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver puis à elle avant de partir sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Oliver et Félicity restèrent un instant à se toiser sans oser dire quoique ce soit puis il décida de faire le premier pas.

- Viens Félicity, rentrons. Je te ramène chez toi.

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire, alla ramasser ses affaires et se laissa guider vers l'ascenseur. Une fois dans la voiture, il démarra le moteur et prit la route. Après un long silence, il tenta hésitant :

- Que t'a-t-il dit… avant de partir ?

Elle réfléchit un instant à la réponse à fournir. Devait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Après tout qu'avait-elle à perdre…

- Il m'a demandé de le suivre demain… de rentrer à Gotham avec lui.

- Je vois. Il ne renonce devant rien, je le reconnais bien là. Il doit être vraiment stupide pour croire que tu vas tout laisser tomber et…

- Oliver, l'interrompit-elle.

Il tourna un instant les yeux vers elle et l'expression qu'il lut sur son visage l'effraya.

- Félicity ne me dis pas que tu songes sérieusement à…

- J'envisage toutes les possibilités. Et je vais réfléchir à sa proposition.

Elle le vit serrer le volant si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Il était tendu et elle n'osa plus parler. Une grande tristesse l'envahit. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ils étaient amis, ils devraient se réjouir du bonheur de l'autre, s'encourager dans les décisions importantes, se soutenir peu importe les sentiments. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours fait.

Ils arrivèrent chez elle et Oliver n'était toujours pas décidé à se dérider et desserrer les dents. Il se gara devant l'immeuble. Elle l'invita à entrer et monter à l'appartement mais il la repoussa. Elle souffla de résignation.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? À agir comme un parfait abruti…

- Peux être parce que tu te comportes de manière puérile et stupide !

- Puérile ?

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est raisonnable de tout plaquer pour un homme que tu viens de retrouver et que tu n'as pas vu depuis des années tout ça parce qu'après quelques heures il te demande de le suivre ? C'est insensé. Tu as des responsabilités ici !

- Des responsabilités ? C'est ça ton argument pour me convaincre de rester ? Rien ne me retient ici Oliver, je n'ai rien à perdre ! Un travail je peux en trouver un facilement à Gotham et c'est là la seule chose qui me retient à Starling ! Alors vas-y, trouve moi un argument valable !

Il resta silencieux et elle explosa.

- Tu vois ?! Tu n'es pas foutu de trouver quelque chose à dire qui pourrait me convaincre de rester. Toi et moi savons très bien de quoi je parle mais tu n'es pas prêt à me donner ce que j'attends. Il est temps que j'arrête d'espérer l'impossible. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Si je veux avancer, je ferai mieux de repartir de zéro. Et c'est exactement ce que m'offre Bruce, une chance de recommencer. Je pensais vraiment que tu arriverais à t'ouvrir un jour, à mettre de côté toute cette obscurité et cette solitude. Peut-être bien que je m'étais trompée sur ton compte… personne ne peut rien pour toi, tu as décidé de ton sort. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'assister à ça, te voir risquer ta vie et dépérir seul dans cette cave. Je t'aime trop pour supporter de voir ça.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Il tourna son visage vers elle, le regard plein d'espoir mais brillant de larmes contenues.

- Au revoir Oliver…

- Ce n'est donc pas un adieu.

- Ça le sera peut-être.

Elle ouvrit la portière du véhicule prête à sortir.

- Félicity…

Elle se tourna vers lui le cœur battant, regorgeant d'espoir qu'il allait la retenir. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles ils se toisèrent du regard sans rien dire il ajouta :

- Je… prends soin de toi.

Déçue, elle retint ses larmes et ignora la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle hocha la tête et lui offrit un maigre sourire avant de quitter le véhicule et s'engouffrer dans son immeuble sans se retourner. Elle monta les escaliers dans une léthargie et ouvrit son appartement machinalement. Une fois rentrée, elle s'appuya contre la porte et ferma les yeux. La rage, la frustration, la colère et la tristesse eurent raison d'elle et elle se laissa aller contre le chambranle de sa porte, se laissant glisser au sol. Elle avait l'impression de déjà oublier son visage, que ses souvenirs avec lui s'effaçaient, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, comme si elle avait rêvé tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux.

Cette décision qu'elle pensait prendre après réflexion surgit finalement dans son esprit. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de questions à se poser après l'épisode de ce soir. Au vu de tout ce qui venait de se passer, il était évident qu'elle devait partir.

Attrapant son téléphone, elle mit un réveil tôt afin de se rendre à la fonderie lorsque celle-ci serait vide. Elle y récupèrerait ses affaires, laisserait des instructions aux garçons et ferait ses adieux à l'endroit qui avait régi sa vie afin de clore définitivement ce chapitre. Elle en profita pour jeter un œil à ses contacts et supprimer définitivement un numéro qui risquerait de la hanter pendant encore longtemps. _Son _numéro.


	5. Entre lui et moi 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Désolé du retard, j'étais assez débordée dernièrement et en plus j'ai du acheter un ordi car le mien est mort donc pas de connexion !**

**Voici la première fin alternative, celle avec Bruce **

**Même si vous êtes pro-Oliver restez ouverts sur cette fin et promis je mets l'autre très vite !**

**En espérant que vous aimerez quand même !**

**Prochain OS je risque d'introduire Cooper, ex de Félicity, vos avis ?**

**Bisous, Laeti***

Le soleil perçait à peine les nuages de ses quelques rayons que Félicity avait déjà fait ses bagages pour partir, laissant toute une vie derrière elle. Savoir que celle-ci tenait dans une seule et unique valise ainsi que quelques pauvres malheureux cartons la déprimait plus qu'elle ne le pensait possible. Durant ces sept années à Starling, j'avais vécu plus d'aventures que personne n'oserait imaginer mais ma vie restait cependant bien vide. Tout cela, c'est du passé. Attrapant le tout, je chargeai ma mini

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à remettre ses clés à la proprio et aller à la fonderie récupérer ses derniers effets personnels. Une fois qu'elle eut fait ses adieux à son chez soi, elle grimpa dans la voiture et démarra, rejoignant bien vite la route principale, pratiquement déserte de si bon matin. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre les Glades. Le quartier semblait si mort lorsque le club était fermé, cela lui donnait presque la chair de poule. Elle se gara à l'arrière du Verdant et rentra par la porte de service. Elle suivit le long couloir qui débouchait sur l'immense salle et s'arrêta un instant au milieu de celle-ci, s'imprègnent de la quiétude qui régnait dans ces lieux. Cet endroit allait lui manquer. Passant devant le bar, elle caresse celui-ci du bout des doigts, se rappelant de Sara servant des verres derrière le comptoir. Nostalgique, elle sourit aux souvenirs qu'hantaient cet endroit. Elle rejoignit ensuite la porte métallique et composa le code. Elle ouvrit celle-ci et descendit les escaliers, ses talons résonnant sur chaque marche. Le silence, omniprésent, lui conféra un sentiment de réconfort. Il n'y avait personne, il n'y aurai pas d'adieux larmoyants. Elle traina un moment à observer le sous-sol, mémorisant chaque détail, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère. Elle attrapa une flèche qu'elle fit tourner entre sens doigts, souriant en repensant à Oliver affutant les pointes. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la vitre protégeant son uniforme. Elle l'ouvrit et posa sa main sur le cuir froid et dur de sa veste. Son cœur se sera. Jamais plus elle ne le verrai la porter. Jamais plus elle ne reviendrait. C'en était fini de tout ça, il était temps de partir. Elle rassembla les dernières affaires qu'elle avait laissées puis attrapa un bloc-notes où elle entreprit de rédiger une note à chacun. Elle commença par John.

_Digg,_

_J'imagine déjà ta tête lorsque tu liras ces lignes, je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas…_

_Je suis partie pour Gotham. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé car les choses ont été un peu précipitées mais sache en tout cas que je ne regrette pas ma décision. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit au revoir en personne mais tu sais comme je suis sentimentale… je déteste les adieux. Oui, ceci est un adieu car je ne reviendrai pas. Jamais. Je pars pour un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie, auprès d'un homme qui me comblera et m'offre une opportunité que je ne peux refuser. Et je souhaiterai que vous ne veniez pas me voir. Tu ne comprendras surement pas ma décision mais je compte sur toi pour la respecter. Je ne me fais pas de soucis de ton côté mais veille à ce qu'Oliver la suive._

_Je t'ai laissé un guide pour ce qui est des ordinateurs mais en cas de besoin tu as les coordonnées d'un ami à moi qui t'aidera en informatique._

_Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde auprès de Lyla et de ta superbe fille. Prends soin d'elles, prends soin d'Oliver. Veille sur lui, sois là pour lui maintenant que je ne le suis plus._

_Tu me manqueras énormément et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour avoir été un tel ami. Chaque jour qui passera, je ne cesserai de penser à vous._

_Affectueusement et avec tout mon amour,_

_Félicity._

Elle plia la feuille et la déposa sur le bureau avec son nom inscrit dessus. Elle arracha une autre feuille et rédigea la lettre pour Oliver. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle inscrivait les mots sur le papier, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues pour venir mourir sur la feuille. Une fois fini, elle s'essuya les yeux mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit Oliver un peu plus loin face à elle, tout juste au pied des escaliers. Il l'observait de son regard si dur et impénétrable.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et murmura doucement :

- Oliver…

Nouveau silence. Il s'approcha doucement sans parler puis contourna le bureau pour venir s'y appuyer face à elle.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- J'avais espoir que tu aies changé d'avis. J'avais espoir de trouver toutes tes affaires à leur place. À ce que je vois, j'ai failli te louper de peu.

Elle n'osa bouger ou répondre et se contenta de baisser les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir son regard. Il suivit ses yeux et vit les deux feuilles avec leurs noms d'inscrits.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en s'emparent de sa lettre.

Elle lui prit des mains et la reposa.

- Mes adieux. Tu la liras quand je serai partie.

- Rien ne t'obliges à faire ça Félicity.

- Je ne le fais pas par obligation Oliver. Et rien ne m'oblige à rester.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

- Il ne s'agit plus de ce que tu veux. J'ai pris ma décision et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Oui.

Il souffla de résignation et se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle s'approche doucement, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et entreprit de partir. Cependant lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, il lui retint le bras et l'attira contre lui, l'enlaçant doucement.

- Ne pars pas.

- Oliver…

- On est rien sans toi… JE ne suis rien. Tu sais ce que je ressens à propos de toi…

- Je sais aussi que tu ne pourras jamais me donner ce que j'attends…

- Au fond de moi j'espérais que cette vie te suffirait…

Il attrapa son visage et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire puis le repoussa doucement. Il colla son front au sien.

- Il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans mon cœur Félicity. Où que tu sois, saches que jamais je ne t'oublierai, il ne se passera pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi… j'aurai tellement voulu être en mesure de te combler, t'apporter ce qu'il te manquait. Mais ce n'est juste pas moi…sois heureuse, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Merci Oliver. Prends soin de toi.

Elle posa la main sur sa poitrine.

- Ouvre ton cœur, tu pourrais être surpris. Tu rencontreras peut être quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux toi aussi.

- Si même toi tu n'as pas réussi, personne ne peux plus rien pour moi…

Il sourit tristement et elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa joue. Elle le laissa ensuite, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Elle fut interrompue lorsqu'elle l'entendit lui prononcer :

- Je t'aimerai toujours…

Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Je te déteste de m'avoir fait t'aimer autant. Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier.

Et elle partit, les joues ruisselantes de larmes silencieuses.

Oliver tourna en rond dans le sous sol comme un lion en cage. N'y tenant plus, il lut la lettre que Félicity avait écrite pour lui.

_Oliver,_

_Depuis la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, incroyablement confiant et sûr de toi, dans mon bureau, j'ai su instinctivement que ma vie changerait._

_Ces deux ans passés auprès de toi ne m'ont pas détrompés. Ce furent les années les plus incroyables de ma vie et je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir fait parti de celle-ci._

_Que dire de plus, tu sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir. Je t'ai aimé et je t'aime comme jamais je n'aurai pu l'imaginer, cela en est presque douloureux tant ce que je ressens pour toi est fort. J'avais espéré que tu partages suffisamment ce que j'éprouve pour toi afin que nous construisions quelque chose ensemble mais les choses n'ont pas été telles que je l'avais envisagé. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me donne ce que je veux vraiment, je ne peux que souhaiter qu'un jour, tu seras heureux auprès d'une femme et que tu t'ouvriras._

_Tu es quelqu'un de bien Oliver, un héros. Et même les justiciers ont besoin d'une famille et de soutien._

_Prends soin de toi, vis ta vie._

_J'aurai aimé te dire que nous nous reverrons mais je n'en ai aucunement l'intention. Ce serait trop difficile pour moi, il est plus raisonnable que nous ne nous voyons plus jamais._

_Je t'aimerai toujours…_

_Félicity._

Il resta un moment assis, à relire encore et encore ces quelques lignes, imprimant la portée de chacun de ses mots. Jamais plus il ne la reverrait. Jamais plus il ne pourrait aimer comme il l'avait aimé. C'était elle la femme de sa vie. Aucune autre. Et il avait choisi une autre voie, un chemin qu'il parcourrait seul.

Lorsque Félicity arriva à l'aéroport, elle trouva l'un des employés de Bruce qui s'occupa de ses effets personnels et un autre la conduisit dans une partie de l'aéroport qui lui était connue, la zone de décollage des jets privés. Elle repensa au fameux voyage jusqu'en Russie, en compagnie d'Oliver. Elle chassa bien vite ce souvenir de son esprit. Tout était désormais fini, sa vie ici était révolue. On la conduisit sur les pistes et on la fit monter à bord d'un avion superbe et racé, un pur bijou aéronautique. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de l'appareil, son regard se posa sur Bruce. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle. Il se leva et s'approcha à quelques centimètres d'elle, son souffle caressant son visage.

Il l'embrassa doucement et lui prit la main. Lorsqu'ils eurent besoin de respirer, il colla son front au sien.

- Pas de regrets ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Prête ?

Elle regarda par delà le hublot et des images défilèrent dans sa tête. Sa rencontre avec Oliver, son identité de justicier, Starling brulant à feu et à sang, Deathstroke, Clock king, le comte, Sara, le mirakuru, Barry, son baiser avec Oliver… elle inspira un grand coup et dégaina son sourire le plus éblouissant. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

- Plus que jamais.

Les moteurs furent lancés et le décollage imminent. Lorsque les roues de l'appareil quittèrent le sol de la piste, elle jeta un dernier regard au dehors. La ville s'éloignait de plus en plus, sa vie recommençait. Prête à profiter de toutes ces nouvelles opportunités, elle prit la main de Bruce et l'embrassa. Une nouvelle vie s'annonçait.

* * *

><p>8 mois plus tard<p>

Édition spéciale Star Time, 26 juillet 2014

« Le milliardaire et PDG de la Wayne entreprise, Bruce Wayne épouse la nouvelle dirigeante du secteur des technologies informatiques, Félicity Smoak »

Assis à la terrasse d'un café, l'archer observait le haut building duquel se reflétaient les rayons du soleil, guettant les entrées et sorties. Lorsqu'il la vit enfin émerger du bâtiment, radieuse dans sa robe rose pastel, les cheveux volant au vent, son cœur se serra. Il la vit s'avancer vers la fontaine de la place centrale et rejoindre un homme au téléphone. Celui-ci coupa court à sa conversation lorsqu'il la vit pour venir l'enlacer et l'embrasser avec passion. Un sourire se dessina sur les deux visages et Oliver sut qu'il avait eu raison de la laisser partir. Elle était heureuse et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Le couple riait et l'homme vint poser une main sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de sa femme. La vision de tant bonheur ému Oliver qui s'imagina à la place de son ami. Il se prit à rêver tenir Félicity dans ses bras, fonder une famille avec elle. Il était nostalgique mais comblé qu'elle ai enfin ce qu'elle méritait.

Il déposa un billet sur la table et se leva. Maintenant qu'il s'était assuré que tout allait bien pour elle, il disparaitrait sans laisser de traces.

Félicity embrassa une nouvelle fois son mari avant de le suivre pour rejoindre le restaurant d'en face. Jetant un coup d'oeil dans la rue, elle aperçut une silhouette qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille. Oliver. Il disparut ensuite dans la foule. Elle sourit en imaginant qu'il ai fait le déplacement pour s'assurer que tout allait pour elle. Elle lui serti à jamais reconnaissante pour ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre.

Bruce la ramena à la réalité en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Tout va bien ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme...

Se tournant vers lui, elle sourit.

- Pas un fantôme, juste un vieil ami.

Puis elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre et l'entraina à sa suite vers le restaurant, heureuse.

**FIN #1**


	6. Entre lui et moi 4

**Voilà la suite avec Oliver**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience sur cette fin tant attendue !**

**bisous Laeti***

Lorsqu'elle eut supprimé le numéro de téléphone de son répertoire, elle fit le tour de son appartement se prenant la tête dans les mains. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Était-elle vraiment prête à partir, à tout quitter sur un coup de tête ? Devait-elle vraiment suivre Bruce ? Ce dernier point lui posait problème. Elle voulait s'éloigner d'Oliver, avoir une chance de vivre sa vie, de ne pas attendre indéfiniment mais elle n'était pas prête à s'engager avec le premier homme venu, même si celui-ci était d'un charme indéniable. Elle passa la soirée à réfléchir, s'organiser et la seule solution qui lui vont à l'esprit était de quitter Starling… mais seule. Elle n'irait pas à Gotham. Il lui fallait un nouveau départ, loin de tout, vers l'inconnu. Elle n'était pas prête à donner son cœur ainsi et prendre le risque d'être blessée de nouveau. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de craquer sur les justiciers.

Prenant les choses en mains, elle navigua sur internet à la recherche d'une destination éloignée qui lui offrirait un choix de vie convenable. Elle prit la décision de rejoindre l'Ohio pour postuler au centre de recherche et de nouvelles technologies d'un certain Ray Palmer. Elle enregistra un billet de train et alla faire une valise rapidement. Elle ferait expédier le rester de ses affaires mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste un jour de plus ici, dans cette ville où tout lui rappelait Oliver, l'échec de leur relation, le souvenir de tous leurs moments passés ensemble. Une fois que tout fut prêt à son départ, le soleil commençait à percer dans le ciel, baignant la ville d'une douce lumière orangée.

Il était temps pour elle de quitter son appartement et passer au Verdant mettre fin à tout ça. Elle chargea le coffre de sa voiture et emprunta l'avenue pour rejoindre les Glades. À cette heure de la matinée, la ville était calme, la circulation fluide, elle arriva très vite au club.

Observant les lieux, elle songea que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle mettait les pieds ici. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit, de la nostalgie peut être bien, lui serrant le cœur. Elle passa par l'arrière, poussant la lourde porte métallique de service avant d'emprunter un long couloir et ouvrir la porte blindée menant au sous-sol. Elle descendit cet escalier de fer, se remémorant la première fois qu'elle avait atterri ici, Oliver appuyé contre ses épaules, blessé. Cette soirée où sa vie avait changé du tout au tout.

Elle s'approcha des ordinateurs, enregistra un message vidéo à l'attention de John, donnant des instructions précises pour veiller sur ses bébés. Elle parla ensuite de choses un peu plus personnelles souhaitant à celui-ci beaucoup de bonheur auprès de Lyla, demandant à ce qu'il veille bien sur Sara et Oliver. Lorsqu'elle reports le sujet sur lui elle n'eut pas le cœur à lui laisser un mot personnel mais elle se contenta de leur souhaiter bonne chance et d'être prudent. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ses adieux, c'était trop douloureux, mieux valait partir sur une note moins dramatique qu'une vidéo où on la verrait pleurer.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle arrosa la fougère offerte à Oliver puis récupéra quelques affaires laissées ici. Elle fit un dernier tour de la pièce, s'imprégnant de chaque souvenir, chaque détail. Son regard se posa sur la tenue d'Oliver. Poussant le battant de la vitre, elle caressa la douce étoffe de la capuche du justicier puis glissa ses doigts contre le cuir dur et froid de la veste. Tout cela allait terriblement lui manquer.

Elle retint ses larmes, luttant fort pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion. Elle essayait de ne pas fermer les yeux trop longtemps car à chaque fois, l'image d'Oliver s'imprégnait dans sa tête, leurs moments tous les deux surgissaient dans son esprit, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Elle ferma la porte et fit un tour sur elle-même pour admirer une dernière fois le lieu qui avait fait partie de sa vie pendant près de deux ans.

Inconsciemment, elle ralentit au moment de quitter la fonderie. Au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré que quelque chose se passe, qu'Oliver l'empêche de partir, qu'il réalise qu'il n'était rien sans elle. Mais tout ceci n'était que pur fantasme, sa vie ne ressemblait en rien à un conte de fée, il n'y avait pas de fin heureuse.

Elle éteignit toutes les lumières et quitta cet endroit qui lui inspirerait à jamais bonheur et tristesse.

* * *

><p>Oliver roula aussi vite que lui permettait la moto. Que lui avait-il pris ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi stupide ? Son erreur risquait de lui couter le bonheur s'il n'arrivait pas à temps. Lorsque la façade du bâtiment se peignit devant lui, il sauta presque de son véhicule pour rejoindre le sous-sol. Il composa le code à l'arraché, devant s'y reprendre à deux fois tant ses mains tremblaient. Lorsque la porte se débloqua, il dévala les escaliers et se planta au milieu de la pièce.<p>

- Félicity ?

Pas de réponse. Il tenta une nouvelle fois, le cœur gonflé d'espoir mais lorsqu'il remarqua l'obscurité et le silence régnant dans la pièce il fut se faire une raison. Cependant un ordinateur attira son attention. Il avait beau ne pas vraiment s'y connaître, il comprit bien vite qu'un message vidéo attendait d'être lu. Il lança la lecture et son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il vit le visage de la jolie blonde. Malgré son sourire, il remarqua à l'éclat de ses yeux qu'elle avait pleuré. Son cœur se serra davantage lorsqu'il l'entendit s'adresser à eux.

« _Salut les garçons, lorsque vous verrez ce message, je serai partie depuis un moment. Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver, je crois que c'est bien mieux si nos chemins se séparent maintenant et que nos vies continuent. Sachez en tout cas qu'il ne se passera pas une journée sans que je ne pense à vous._ »

Silence ponctué d'un sourire triste puis elle reprend gaiement :

« _John, je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de tout mon petit matériel sinon je te jure que je viendrai te hanter dans tes rêves. Tu as toutes les instructions dans le dossier rattaché à la vidéo, je compte sur toi. Sois heureux auprès de Lyla et de la petite Sara, prends soin d'elles… et prends soin d'Oliver…_ »

L'évocation de son nom lui était douloureuse, c'était visible et Oliver sentit aussi fond de lui cela le brisait.

« _Fais en sorte qu'il ne soit pas trop seul, protège le, épaule le dans cette voie qu'il s'est choisi. Et essayez de ne pas ruiner toutes mes installations avec vos entrainements_ »

Elle rit doucement réchauffant la poitrine d'Oliver. Puis comme si elle savait qu'il regardait le messager, elle posa ses yeux pile en face des siens.

« _Même un héros a besoin d'être entouré, tu n'as pas à être seul toute ta vie, tu n'as pas à faire ça tout seul…_ »

Puis elle se racla la gorge avant de sourire et changer de sujet.

« _Je vous aime, prenez soin de vous_ »

Le message se coupa une seconde après, laissant juste le temps à Oliver de remarquer qu'une larme naissait aux coins des yeux bleus de sa partenaire. Lui-même se prit le visage entre les mains. Il arrivait trop tard. Il pensait l'intercepter ici, l'empêcher de le quitter, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais c'était trop tard. Jamais il ne pourrait la persuader de rester, de vivre auprès de lui, de partager son quotidien avec lui…

Il cogna la table et envoya valser tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Il serra les poings, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il remarqua l'heure en bas de la vidéo. Elle l'avait enregistré il y avait à peine quinze minutes, tout était encore possible.

Sortant son portable, il composa un numéro.

- Bruce Wayne j'écoute.

- Bruce, retiens la, il faut absolument que je lui parle.

- Oliver. Je ne m'attendais pas à un appel de ta part. Je suppose que tu parles de Félicity.

- Empêche-la de partir avant que je n'arrive.

- Je ne peux rien pour toi.

Oliver s'énerva.

- Tu comptes l'emmener loin d'ici, loin de moi, tout ce que je te demande c'est cinq minutes avec elle avant qu'elle ne décide de partir pour toujours ! Alors tu as tout intérêt à…

- Du calme Queen, le coupa-t-il. Félicity ne vient pas avec moi. Elle a décidé de partir mais elle ne me suit pas à Gotham, elle va ailleurs.

- Quoi ?

- J'étais tout aussi surpris que toi.

- Où va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il, perdant patience.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle me l'a dit ? Elle se doute bien que je risquerais de l'en dissuader. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle prend le train, je pouvais entendre l'horloge de la gare lorsqu'elle m'a appelé.

- À quand remonte cet appel ?

- À l'instant.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et raccrocha. Il sortit en trombe du club et chevaucha sa bécane avant de filer à toute allure vers la gare de Starling. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le vieil édifice, il pria le ciel que cela ne soit pas trop tard. Il courut jusqu'au grand hall central et fut surpris par le monde présent malgré l'heure. Il ne parviendrait jamais à la trouvée s'il restait planté là, il lui fallait un point d'observation. Vêtu d'un jean foncé et un tshirt manches longues gris, il se fondait dans la masse et n'attira pas l'attention lorsqu'il se faufila dans un coin en travaux pour escalader des poutres de fer. Il la chercha des yeux un moment avant de l'apercevoir à l'autre bout, se dirigeant vers les quais. C'est à cet instant qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris sa tenue et son arc. Il redescendit et courut aussi vite qu'il le put pour la retrouver. Lorsqu'il arriva quelques mètres derrière elle, elle avançait doucement sur les quais à côté d'un train puis elle s'arrêta pour regarder son billet. Il avança derrière elle, toujours dos à lui, puis prononça son nom dans un murmure.

Il la vit relever doucement la tête sans pour autant se retourner vers lui.

- Félicity…

Il l'obligea à lui faire face et il vit qu'elle pleurait.

- Oliver, qu'…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je…

Sa gorge se serra alors qu'elle le regardait de ses yeux brillant.

- Je suis là pour t'empêcher de partir.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, qu'elle essuya doucement avant de secouer la tête.

- On en a déjà parlé, je ne peux pas rester ici…

- Écoutes-moi je t'en prie… je… Je t'aime. Et je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne peux pas continuer sans toi, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi à mes côtés. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher à mes yeux, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Ce que je ressens pour toi… c'est quelque chose qui me dépasse, que je ne peux pas contrôler. Et je ne veux pas le contrôler, j'aime que ce soit trop fort pour moi. Ça me faisait peur car pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'avais quelque chose qui me tuerait si cela m'était arraché. Pour une fois dans ma vie je veux me sentir faible face à quelque chose qui me surpasse, je veux me laisser aller. Je te veux auprès de moi chaque jour qui passe, je t'aime. Je ne peux pas te laisser t'en aller sans que tu saches tout ça, sans que tu saches que je suis prêt à être heureux, à être avec toi pour le restant de ma vie.

Il se rapprocha, guettant sa réaction. Elle ne recula pas. Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

- Reste avec moi.

Face à ses lèvres entrouvertes si tentantes, il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant, goutant ses lèvres puis ses larmes, mêlant son souffle au sien, ne pouvant plus se détacher d'elle. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre lui. Elle crocheta sa nuque et répondit à son baiser avec ferveur. Il attrapa ensuite une de ses mains pour lui prendre le billet qu'elle tenait toujours fermement. Il le prit, elle se laissa faire et il le froissa avant de le jeter au sol. Ne voyant aucune résistance de sa part, il sourit. Il avait gagné. L'unique bataille qu'il ne voulait désespérément pas perdre, il l'avait gagnée. Fou de joie, il la souleva dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, s'imprégnant du contact de son corps contre le sien. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il s'échappait de sa poitrine. Il glissa sa tête au creux de son coup, humant son parfum, caressant ses cheveux. Puis au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, elle rompit le silence, murmurant doucement à son oreille :

- Je t'aime…

* * *

><p><em>8 mois plus tard<em>

Se concentrant sur la cible, Félicity banda l'arc, le souffle d'Oliver contre son cou et ses mains sur les siennes pour la guider. Alors qu'elle tirait, elle visa le centre et elle le sentit sourire contre son cou avant d'y déposer un baiser.

- Tu t'améliores de jour en jour…

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

- C'est que j'ai un bon professeur, sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Elle attrapa une nouvelle flèche et tendit l'arc de nouveau. Il enlaça sa taille, la laissant tirer seule. Cependant au moment où elle tira il parla.

- Épouse-moi.

Elle manqua sa cible de quelques mètres et la flèche alla s'encastrer dans la tête d'un mannequin. Il sourit devant le résultat et ajouta :

- Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place.

Toujours stupéfaite et sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle balbutia :

- Qu…quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Je n'aimerai pas être…

- Avant ça, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle se tourna complètement vers lui et il lui offrit un sourire resplendissant avant de mettre un genou à terre.

- Oliver qu'est-ce que tu…

Il sortit un écrin vert émeraude de sa poche et l'ouvrit, dévoilant une superbe et non moins impressionnante bague de fiançailles dont le diamant central semblait briller de reflets verts à la lumière. Il la sortit de la petite boite de velours avant d'attraper sa main.

- Félicity Megan Smoak, tu as fait de moi l'Homme le plus heureux de la Terre i mois en acceptant de rester auprès de moi. Me referais-tu cet honneur une seconde fois en acceptant de devenir ma femme ?

Elle sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue, et le cœur gonflé par l'émotion elle lui sourit tendrement.

- Oui, mille fois oui.

Il lui embrassa la main avant de passer la bague à son doigt. Il se releva ensuite et l'embrassa amoureusement.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, je ne te mérite pas…

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue rugueuse.

- Ma vie, mes choix.

Puis elle se colla tendrement contre lui avant de l'embrasser.

_**FIN.**_


	7. Tel que tu me vois 1

**Salut salut ! **

**Nouvel OS avec ce cher Cooper, que l'on a adoré détester dans l'épisode 3x05**

**J'espère que cela vous plaire, ceci est la première partie.**

**Sinon je tiens à dire un grand et énorme MERCI à tous pour ces si gentilles reviews**

**Je tiens en compte chaque avis et j'apprécie vos critiques**

**Je m'excuse à ceux auxquels je n'ai pas répondu mais parfois je les lis au milieu de la nuit et j'oublie d'y revenir...**

**Je ferai plus attention pour que chacun soit remercié comme il se doit**

**Parlons peu parlons bien, avez vous des envies pour les prochains OS ? Un thème ? Un scénario ?**

**Débat ouvert**

**Bonne lecture**

**Bisous, Laeti***

Perdue dans ses pensées, Félicity ne remarqua pas tout de suite le regard que lui lançait le justicier par-dessus les écrans d'ordinateur. Il ne cessait de la regarder à la dérobée depuis quelques jours, cherchant un détail, un signe qui montrait qu'elle avait changé, quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre que ce n'était plus sa Félicity. Pourtant, il avait beau savoir qu'elle avait embrassé Ray, il continuait de croire en eux, de ressentir des émotions inexplicables en sa présence, il continuait de la voir comme celle qu'il aimait. Son cœur avait beau palpiter dès qu'elle levait les yeux sur lui, il n'en demeurait pas moins brisé chaque fois qu'il repensait au baiser qu'il avait surpris. La fougère souffrait encore de son excès de colère lorsqu'il avait tout envoyé valser au sous-sol. Étaient-ils ensemble ? Était-il trop tard pour lui de révéler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Leur accorderait-elle une chance ? Autant de questions qu'il n'osait formuler à voix haute et qui demeuraient sans réponses. Il était frustré de voir que le destin s'acharnait sur lui. Il avait réussi à dépasser sa phobie de l'engagement et maintenant qu'il était prêt à s'investir dans une relation et disponible, elle ne l'était plus.

Complètement obsédé par son dilemme intérieur, Oliver se coupa avec la pointe de flèche qu'il aiguisait et laissa échapper un juron. Il se maudit intérieurement et pria pour qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué mais lorsqu'il leva la tête, il la voyait déjà se lever du fauteuil pour s'avancer vers lui.

- Tu t'es coupé ? Laisse-moi voir…

Elle le frôla de ses doigts lorsqu'elle voulut regarder mais il recula vivement sa main. Un contact avec elle anéantirait son self control. Elle tiqua devant son geste mais n'ajouta rien.

- J'ai connu pire, c'est rien.

- Laisse-moi au moins désinfecter ta plaie. Cinq ans sans antiseptiques et te voilà revenu avec de très mauvaises habitudes, le morigéna-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et décida de se laisser faire. Elle le traita avec beaucoup de douceur même pour une blessure aussi superficielle et lui prodigua le plus grand soin, comme s'il était gravement touché. Une fois fini, il lui accorda un sourire de reconnaissance.

- Comment était ton diner hier soir ?

- Oh, pas trop mal, l'affaire s'est finalement conclue. Rien de bien extraordinaire.

- Je vois, un diner d'affaire purement platonique.

Elle sourit et détourna les yeux mal à l'aise. Il devrait se sentir coupable de la torturer ainsi mais bizarrement aucune culpabilité ne lui hantait les idées. Au bout d'un long moment gênant où aucun des deux ne semblait parler, Félicity ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Je devrais y aller…

- Laisse-moi te raccompagner, je…

Elle recula alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, tapant contre le bureau et renversant du matériel au passage. Elle les ramassa maladroitement et balbutia des excuses.

- Non ça va aller ne t'en fais pas, je vais conduire… prendre un peu l'air enfin tu vois… enfin conduire la vitre ouverte…

- Félicity…

- On se voit demain, okay ? Bonne soirée, à demain.

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et fit vite demi-tour, visiblement pressée de partir. Il souffla de résignation. Si les choses continuaient comme ça la situation allait être tendue. Demain il irait lui parler. Il fallait qu'il sache où elle en était vis-à-vis d'eux, savoir si Palmer avait un rôle dans l'équation et surtout, il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Le lendemain arriva bien trop lentement au gout d'Oliver. Cependant il avait bien du mal à admettre qu'il était tendu et stressé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il appréhenderait autant une rencontre avec sa partenaire. Inconsciemment, il mit un soin tout particulier à s'habiller et revêtit sa plus belle chemise décontractée sous sa veste de cuir. Oliver prit ensuite la route et arriva à son appartement pile avant qu'il ne soit l'heure pour elle de partir au travail. Il grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse et toqua à sa porte, le cœur battant à une vitesse effrayante. Des voix lui provenaient de l'appartement, il entendit ensuite de l'agitation. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refrapper, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme. Grand, brun, il semblait avoir son âge mais il se dégageait de lui quelque chose qui le mit sur ses gardes. Ils se toisèrent tous les deux avec surprise et il remarqua ensuite Félicity accourir derrière.

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais ouvr… Oliver ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je passais dans le coin ce matin pour une affaire personnelle et j'ai pensé t'accompagner au bureau mais je tombe mal.

- Pas du tout…

- Tout à fait, répondit l'homme devant lui au même moment.

Celui-ci la toisa avec un air de prédateur et elle sourit faiblement.

- Cooper Seldon, lança soudain celui-ci en tendant la main à Oliver.

- Oliver Queen, répondit-il en lui serrant fermement.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Les médias semblent vous adorer. Le presse vous encense depuis votre retour.

- Moi en revanche, je ne vous connais pas. Comment vous connaissez-vous ? Demanda Oliver plus à Félicity qu'à Cooper.

Celle-ci semblait soudain mal à l'aise et commença à balbutier quelques mots sur l'université.

- Félicity et moi étions ensemble, la coupa-t-il. Je suis venu m'installer à Starling et j'ai pensé reprendre le contact avec elle. En souvenir du bon vieux temps…

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser mais avant il faudrait que je parle à Félicity du boulot…

Coup d'œil dans sa direction et à en juger par son regard, elle avait compris le message.

- Va m'attendre dans le salon, j'en ai pour une minute.

Il s'écarta de la porte et posa une main possessive sur la taille de la jeune femme avant de saluer Oliver.

- Ravi de vous avoir rencontré.

- De même, répondit Oliver avec neutralité.

Il se pencha ensuite vers elle et Oliver l'entendit lui murmurer suavement à l'oreille :

- Ne sois pas trop longue…

Elle ne répondit pas et sortit de l'appartement avant de fermer la porte. Dès qu'il fut sur de ne pas être entendu ni vu, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Félicity, est-ce que ce gars te cause du souci ? Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire c'est juste un… vieil ami, venu prendre des nouvelles, c'est tout.

- Je n'aime pas trop sa manière de se comporter avec toi… comme si tu lui appartenais...

- Cooper est certes arrogant mais il ne me fera aucun mal si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Il n'était pas convaincu par ses arguments mais il décida de laisser couler et d'aller faire quelques rechercher sur ce type.

- Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, si tu as le moindre problème…

- Ne t'en fais pas je t'appellerai si c'était le cas.

- Ou même si ça ne l'est pas… il faudrait qu'on parle… on verra ça quand il sera parti.

- Quelque chose de grave ? S'enquit-elle inquiète.

- Quelque chose d'important.

Il lui fit signe de rentrer et retourna à la fonderie enquêter sur le passé. Et ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il lut le dossier rattaché à son nom. Félicity n'était pas en sécurité seule avec lui. Cependant il décida de ne pas empiéter sur sa vie et demanda à John de passer la voir au bureau dans la journée pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reçut un appel de Félicity en début de soirée qu'Olivier put réellement souffler de soulagement.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne risquais rien Oliver, pas la peine d'envoyer Digg vérifier. C'est à la limite s'il n'a pas pris mes pouls pour s'assurer que je n'avais rien, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire sur Cooper ?

- Je t'expliquerai je suis en route.

- En route ? Mais pour…

- Je serai chez toi dans dix minutes.

Il raccrocha ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester. Il mit exactement huit minutes à arriver chez elle et lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit enfin la porte d'entrée, il inspecta l'appartement afin de vérifier qu'elle était seule.

- Il n'est pas là si c'est ça l'objet de ta visite.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça mais je suis tout de même rassuré de te savoir seul. Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour…

- Oliver, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ?

- Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir à propos de ton « ami ».

Il insista bien sur ce dernier mot, le faisant presque paraître grotesque.

- Vas-y je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te mettre dans un état pareil ?

Ils s'assirent tous deux dans le salon, face à face puis il se décida à prendre la parole.

- Il a travaillé pendant 5 ans auprès de la NSA et a ensuite dévié dans le contre-espionnage. Il ne s'est pas contenté de ça, il s'est ensuite spécialisé dans le hackage informatique et je peux t'assurer que le Pentagone y a été mêlé. Ses services sont connus de beaucoup d'organisation et beaucoup cherchent à le recruter pour régler différents problèmes que même l'argent ne peut pas résoudre. Pendant un certain temps son nom a même été associé à celui d'une grosse tête de la mafia russe. Il me semble donc inenvisageable que tu sois hors de danger en sa présence.

- Oliver…

- Même si lui ne touche pas à un seul de tes cheveux, rien ne me garantit que les gens pour qui ils travaillent ne cherchent pas un point de pression et ne s'en prennent à toi.

- Oliver !

Il s'arrêta net. Elle semblait furieuse.

- Tu as fait des recherches sur lui ?!

- C'est pour ça que tu es en colère ? Répondit-il stupéfait. C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Je savais déjà tout ça ! C'est de ça que nous parlions avant que tu n'arrives ce matin, c'est pour ça que j'étais mal à l'aise, c'était pas à cause de lui mais parce que je me doutais que si t'étais au courant tu désapprouverais ! Il est ici car il a décidé de raccrocher ce mode de vie, il veut faire amende honorable, avoir un nouveau dép…

- Et tu le crois ? La coupa-t-il. Et que dirait Ray d'il savait avec quel genre l'Homme tu traines...

- Que viens faire Ray dans l'histoire ?

- Vous sortez ensemble à ce que je sache !

- De quoi Est-ce que tu parles ?

- Je suis pas au bureau hier et je... je vous ai vu.

- Oh ça... se contenta-t-elle de rrépondre en rougissant.

- Oui ça, railla-t-il.

- Ça ne voulait rien dire, du moins pour moi en tout cas. Ça ne signifie rien.

Oliver aurai volontiers explosé de joie si le sujet Cooper Seldon n'était pas au centre de ses préoccupations.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le problème. Je t'en prie… ce gars est dangereux.

- Et toi ne l'es pas ? Lorsque je t'ai connu tu tuais des gens.

Cela semblait sorti du fond du cœur. Cette remarque frappa Oliver de plein fouet même s'ils vit à sa tête qu'elle regrettait déjà ses mots. Le voyait-elle comme un homme dangereux ? Le craignait-elle ?

- C'était des meurtriers, des criminels…

- Je sais bien, mais tu as bien vu que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen… et tu as changé, tu as pris un nouveau départ, tu as eu une autre chance. Alors laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute, donnes-lui une seconde chance avant de le juger…

- Est-ce comme ça que tu me vois ? Un homme dangereux ? Tu penses réellement que je pourrais te faire du mal ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça Oliver… et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu ne me feras jamais de mal mais…

- Mais. L'interrompit-il. Cela suffit à ma réponse.

Il se leva et rejoignis l'entrée. Elle le suivit pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Oliver ! Attends…

Elle lui toucha le bras et l'obligea à se tourner vers elle. Il avait le regard sombre et dur.

- C'était quoi cette chose importante dont tu voulais me parler ?

Il la regarda avec un air triste qui la déstabilisa puis balança durement :

- Laisse tomber, cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Il dégagea son bras, ouvrit la porte et partir, la laissant seule, interdite et perdue.


	8. Tel que tu me vois 2

**Voilà la suite ! Ce n'est pas encore la fin de cet OS, il y aura un autre chapitre, peut être deux selon vos avis sur l'histoire !**

**pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic désolé du retard je publierai prochainement promis !**

**Enjoy et sinon des idées d'OS ? Des envies ? Je ferai bien un OS triste !**

**Bisous Laeti***

Oliver ne savait que penser de tout ça. Il avait enfin mis de côté ses doutes, ses incertitudes quant à l'idée de mener une vie normale auprès de Félicity. Il était sûr que c'était celle qu'il lui fallait. Dans la vie, on rencontre des milliers de gens et personne ne nous touche. Puis voilà qu'il l'avait rencontré, elle et sa vie fut chamboulée a tout jamais. Mais après avoir entendu ses mots, l'impact sur lui avait été important. Elle avait raison, c'était un meurtrier. Tout le monde le voyait ainsi, tout le monde le jugeait pour ses actes sans chercher à voir plus au fond de lui. Seule elle le faisait, mais qu'en était-il à présent ? Que pensait-elle de lui ?

Et que se passait-il entre eux ? Que pouvait-elle donc ressentir pour lui qui la fasse oublier toutes les mauvaises choses du passé de son ex ? Une bouffée de jalousie l'envahit lorsqu'il se rappela leur proximité lors de sa visite. Sa main sur sa taille, le regard qu'il lui couvait, sa possessivité... il ne supporterait pas le fait qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Il vivrait mal de les voir heureux ensemble même si le bonheur de Félicity comptait plus que tout, plus que son propre bonheur.

Il ne pouvait encaisser le fait d'être perçu ainsi, du moins il ne pouvait supporter qu'ELLE le voit ainsi. Il valait peut-être mieux pour lui ne pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait tout compte fait. Elle méritait mieux que lui, mieux que Cooper. Les gars comme eux n'obtiennent jamais les filles comme elle. Même s'il devait renoncer à elle, il ferait en sorte qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un à sa hauteur et certainement pas cet individu plus que méprisable. il devait découvrir ses intentions et le faire sortir de l'équation.

De retour au sous-sol, il localisa Seldon grâce au logiciel de reconnaissance facial et partit sur ses traces. Son GPS le mena à la terrasse d'un restaurant. Cooper était installé à une table avec un homme assez âgé lui paraissant familier. Il lança un mini micro et engagea l'écoute. Le vieil homme avait un accent russe très prononcé et il reconnut tout de suite un membre de la Bratva.

- Monsieur Seldon, depuis le temps que nous faisons affaire j'espérais bien vous rencontrer en personne.

- Nous serons amené à nous voir souvent, je compte rester ici un long moment.

- J'y compte bien, j'ai encore besoin de vos compétences... mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous amener dans cette ville ? Vous avez du entendre qu'il ne fait pas bon y vivre lorsque l'on mène des activités criminelles.

- Des anciennes histoires non achevées.

- Tant de mots pour parler d'une femme. Qui soit dit en passant est très jolie, je dirai même... rafraichissante, commenta l'homme avec son accent marqué.

- Je vois que vous avez des hommes partout dans cette ville Youri.

- J'aime me renseigner sur mes partenaires en affaires. Au cas où il s'avère que je sois déçu de mes transactions...

Cooper se pencha dangereusement vers son invité et Oliver se concentra davantage sur la conversation.

- Inutile de vous dire que je tiens à elle et que si quoique ce soit lui arrive... je vous tuerai de mes mains nues et ce ne sera pas jolie à voir, menaça-t-il.

Le vieil homme leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- Tuez l'archer et nous n'aurons aucun problème de cet ordre.

- Considérez la chose réglée.

Il se leva ensuite et déposa un billet sur la table avant de partir. C'en était assez pour Oliver. Il suivit Cooper du haut d'un toit et l'observait téléphoner. Il le talonnait de près depuis déjà vingt minutes lorsque celui-ci disparu dans une ruelle. Il descendit à sa recherche. Arpentant l'impasse sombre où il avait perdu sa trace, il évita de justesse une lame lancée dans sa direction. Cooper sortir de l'ombre.

- Juste celui que je cherchais, ricanna-t-il.

- Tu m'as trouvé.

- Si tu le permets, finissons-en vite, j'ai un autre rendez-vous.

Oliver dégaina une flèche mais son adversaire l'évita avec aisance avant de rire doucement.

- Laissons les jouets aux enfants veux-tu. Viens régler ça comme un homme.

Oliver rangea son arc et les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans une lutte violente. Des coups fusaient de toutes parts, l'un prenait le pas sur l'autre et inversement. Du sang commença à couler, des os commencèrent à craquer et le combat ne fit que s'intensifier. Oliver courut sur le mur et sauta derrière Cooper avant de le saisir à la gorge. Il passa son bras autour de sa tête et commença à serrer afin de le neutraliser. Il donna un coup dans sa jambe, le mettant à genou. Il allait relâcher sa prise lorsqu'il entendit une voix retentir dans l'allée.

- Arrête tu vas le tuer !

Il se retourna et vit Félicity, les yeux écarquillés, qui le regardait en s'approchant avec effroi. Son regard lui glaça le sang et il lâcha l'individu qui s'écroula au sol dans une quinte de toux. L'homme se releva avec difficulté et toisa Oliver avec ironie.

- Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais rendez-vous.

- Félicity je...

Elle le stoppa d'une main et s'approcha dangereusement des deux hommes l'air furieuse. Elle se planta devant Oliver.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas te mêler de cette affaire, je m'occupe de ça !

- Mais je...bégaya Oliver soudain à court de moi devant le regard empli de rage que Félicity posait sur lui.

- Tu rien du tout, mêle toi de tes affaires pour une fois !

Cooper rit.

- Je n'aimerai pas etre à ta place mec, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de reporter sa colère sur Oliver.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi je suis suffisamment grande pour ça. Après tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés, je pense pouvoir faire face à mon ex petit-ami hacker reconverti en tueur à gage et membre itinérant de la mafia.

Les deux hommes semblèrent étonnés qu'elle soit au courant mais la surprise fut surpassée par le choc lorsque Félicity flanqua une gifle magistrale à son ancien amant.

- Ça c'est pour avoir menti ! Tu pensais vraiment que je te croirais lorsque tu m'as dit que tu avais raccroché ? Je suis au courant de tout ! Tu te doutes bien que j'ai cherché à savoir si ce que tu me disais était vrai.

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu es douée et intelligente... on ne m'y reprendra pas. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi. Pour nous garantir un avenir, ensemble.

- Ma vie est suffisamment compliquée en ce moment pour qu'en plus tu te pointes dans l'optique de me récupérer !

- Je n'ai jamais pu faire un croix sur toi !

Cette fois ce fut Oliver qui lui flanqua un coup de poing, mordu de jalousie. Elle lui lança un de ses regards qui voulait dire "ne bouge plus où tu vas prendre cher", semblable au jour où il avait tapé un de ses ordinateurs.

- Tu pensais vraiment avoir une chance ? Toi et moi c'est fini depuis bien longtemps ! La seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai accueilli c'est pour rassembler suffisamment de preuves contre toi et t'envoyer en jugement à Central City où tu répondra de tes actes devant le tribunal responsable de ton cas.

- Attend tu veux dire que tu as fait tout ça en sachant qui il était vraiment ? commença Oliver. Notre dispute, c'était...

- Tu n'es pas le seul à être convaincant sur ton jeu d'acteur des sentiments Oliver, lui lança t-elle à voix basse.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou effrayé par sa confiance en elle.

- Barry m'a appelé pour m'informer que Cooper était recherché pour pas moins de 362 chefs d'accusations. 3 jours après le voilà qui est venu me voir. Je voulais faire les choses à ma manière, c'est pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé. C'est pour ça que je t'ai... repoussé.

- Donc quand tu as dit que j'étais dangereux tu...

- Je ne le pensais pas. Je suis désolée. Je voulais juste te tenir éloigné.

Il sourit de toute ses dents, profitant de l'obscurité que lui procurait la capuche et qui masquait son visage. Ils attachèrent Cooper en silence et l'archer informa le capitaine Lance de son emplacement. Lorsque Félicity, restée sur les lieux, informa le capitaine de l'affaire et donna tous les éléments, elle les regarda partir avant de rejoindre Oliver un peu plus loin. Ils rentrèrent au Verdant, se retrouvant tout les deux seuls.

- Quelle soirée... tenta-t-elle timidement alors qu'Oliver était renfrogné.

Il voulait la faire culpabiliser de ne pas lui avoir parlé de ça plus tôt.

- Moi qui pensait que nous pouvions compter l'un sur l'autre...

- Bien sûr que l'on peut, pourquoi cela aurait-il changé ?

- J'aurai aimé que tu me parles de tout ça, Barry était au courant lui.

- Attends tu es jaloux que Barry...

- J'aurai juste voulu t'aider, la coupa-t-il. Que tu te confies à moi afin que je...

- Oliver, tu n'as pas à me couver. Je suis déjà suffisamment complexée de ne pas pouvoir me défendre moi-même alors si en plus je dois me résoudre à t'appeler au moindre problème, je ne sers vraiment plus à rien... C'est juste que je suis si dépendante de vous, je dois constamment te demander d'intervenir pour me sauver...

- Et si j'aime ça te sauver ?

Elle leva ses yeux sur lui, en train d'ôter sa veste et son tshirt. Elle les détourna, mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Il posa ses affaires et s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu ne sers pas à rien. Sans toi, l'équipe n'a pas de raison d'être, cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Et puis... j'ai besoin de toi... avec moi.

Elle baissa la tête. Il lui releva le menton.

- Ne détournes pas les yeux, regardes-moi. J'ai. besoin. De. Toi, articula-t-il lentement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Arrêtes, grimaça-t-elle. Ne me dis pas ça, ne me rends pas les choses encore plus difficiles.

- Mais c'est la réalité.

- Et bien ne me la dit pas !

Les larmes montèrent à ses jolis yeux, brisant le cœur d'Oliver.

- Ne me dis pas tout ça car au final toi et moi on sait très bien que tu vas te refermer. Nous allons repartir sur ce débat stérile. Tu n'es pas prêt à t'engager. Or je refuse d'être ton "parfois". Je veux être ton "toujours" ou ton "jamais".

- C'est justement ça la chose importante dont je voulais te parler...

Il lui prit son visage entre ses mains mais elle secoua la tête.

- Non... non, ne le dit pas... Parce qu'après que tu auras prononcé ces mots, ce sera réel et je ne pourrais plus l'effacer de ma tête... je devrais vivre avec...

- Félicity, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle pleurait en silence.

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il essuyait doucement ses joues.

- Sois mon toujours.

Elle secoua toujours la tête, les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas se confronter à son regard, ne voulant pas accepter la situation.

Il plongea ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec passion. Il enfonça ses doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse, caressant sa nuque, lui inclinant la tête doucement. Sa langue rencontra la sienne, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Elle répondit à son baiser et il sourit contre ses lèvres. Il mit fin au baiser plus tôt et elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise.

- Sois mon toujours...

Elle le regardait sans rien dire, stupéfaite.

- Je ne supporterais pas de souffrir encore une fois...murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je veux être avec toi, je suis prêt à m'engager. J'ai conscience que je me cherchais des excuses pour ne pas avoir à être avec toi, pour ne pas avoir à reconnaître que je t'aime. Mais je sais que je peux te protéger, qu'avec moi tu ne risques rien. Et je te veux. Je veux que l'on soit ensemble. Pour de bon.

Ses mots la touchèrent directement au cœur et elle ne sut plus quoi dire, elle se retenait même de respirer en attente du moment fatidique ou il allait se rétracter. Mais ce moment ne vint pas. Il la serra contre lui, scrutant son regard à la recherche d'une réponse. Toujours aussi silencieuse, elle le rendait fou.

- Je t'en supplies, dis quelque chose... n'importe quoi.

- Il va me falloir un lit deux places, lâcha t-elle d'un coup.

Cette remarque fit rire Oliver qui déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front fou de joie.

- Serait-ce une invitation à peine voilée à venir vous rejoindre dans votre lit miss Smoack ? La taquina-t-il.

- Vous connaissant, vous n'avez pas besoin d'un lit et encore moins d'une invitation monsieur Queen... vous savez vous montrer trèèèèès persuasif.

- En effet, je dispose de beaucoup d'arguments... et je peux vous torturé jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez...

Elle sourit et il l'embrassa tendrement.


	9. Tel que tu me vois 3

**Voilà voilà, prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cet OS**

**La prochaine histoire sera dans l'ambiance de Noël !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez et N'hésitez pas si vous avez des idées d'OS, une envie de voir apparaître un personnage etc**

**Bisous, Laeti***

Le lendemain, Félicity se réveilla la tête pleine de questions. Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle se leva et un coup d'œil dans le miroir lui indiqua que non. Les lèvres gonflées des baisers d'Oliver, elle était certaine de ne pas avoir fantasmé tout ça. Il l'avait déposé chez elle la veille et quitté sur un baiser passionné. Mais une autre question vint remplacer la première. Oliver regrettait-il ? Allait-il se réviser encore une fois ? Félicity n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'en remettre un jour cette fois. Elle se prépara donc nerveusement, abandonnant la difficile tâche qui consistait à discipliner sa chevelure. Elle les laissa retomber le long de son dos et souffla de lassitude. Elle avait dormi comme un bébé mais quelque chose lui disait dans son for instinct que le retourna à la réalité allait être dur. Déprimée et le cœur lourd, elle enfila une robe rouge flamboyante qui lui donna confiance en elle, du moins en apparence.

En ce magnifique début de week end, elle avait du mal à apprécier le soleil et les températures printanières. Toujours aussi stressée, Félicity se gara devant le Verdant et entra sans entrain dans le bâtiment. Lorsqu'elle fit son entrée, elle fut à la fois déçue et soulagé de voir Oliver occupé avec Roy et John. Elle tenta de passer discrètement pour aller déposer ses affaires mais les hommes lèveront la tête vers elle et l'appelèrent. Elle se résolut à aller vers eux mais n'osa pas tenter un coup d'oeil vers Oliver.

- Va y demandes lui, souffla Roy à John.

- Toi et moi on connaît très bien la réponse Roy, se moqua John.

- Me demander quoi ? Dit-elle sur ses défenses, en se penchant vers ses ordinateurs.

- Lequel de nous tu taperais le moins s'il s'avérait qu'il a fait planter ton ordinateur sans le vouloir... ? demanda Roy timidement.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- C'est parti ! Rigola Digg en se tournant vers Oliver souriant silencieusement.

Félicity s'assit et commença à manipuler son bébé.

- Tu ferai mieux de courir vite et loin Roy Harper ! Qu'as tu fait ?

- On s'entrainait et j'ai... atterri sur la tour central...

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle lança :

- Heureusement pour toi, ce n'est rien de grave, j'ai fait le tour des dégâts et le système ne semble pas endommagé. Mais allez vous entrainer plus loin bande de brutes, gémit-elle.

John retint un fou rire tandis que le jeune archer était cramoisi. Il avait beau savoir se battre, mieux valait ne pas énerver la jeune femme. Les deux hommes retournèrent se battre et Oliver se leva du bureau et alla les rejoindre. Félicity lança un balayage et se tourna vers eux afin de les regarder. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Oliver s'était écarté du groupe et rapproché d'elle. Il la sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'il l'appela.

- Viens voir ça.

Surprise, elle se leva et alla vers lui, occupé à nettoyer son arc.

- Tu as besoin de quelque ch...

Il attrapé discrètement sa main sous la table et la nervosité de la jeune femme s'envola. Il vit à son regard qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Il lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu pensais que j'aurai oublié hier ?

Il se cala derrière elle et murmure à son oreille :

- Je ne me raviserai pas Félicity. Toujours.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil, nerveuse à l'idée qu'on puisse les voir mais leurs acolytes étaient bien trop occupés.

* * *

><p>La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Chaque fois qu'Oliver était à proximité d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son cœur accélérer et des frissons la parcourir lorsqu'il la dévorait des yeux. Ils ne cessaient de se tourner autour discrètement et cela la tuait à petit feu. Les baisers qu'il déposait au creux de son cou lorsque les autres avaient le dos tourné, les frôlements inoffensifs qui lui coupait le souffle. Oliver ressentait la même chose. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait il devait se retenir de la serrer contre lui. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble il ne voulait plus avoir à rester éloigné. Il était temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il lui fallait attendre le bon moment. Il avait eu peur lorsque le matin, il l'avait vu arriver sans même un regard pour lui. Puis il s'était rappelé que c'était à lui d'agir. Il la pousserait à lui faire confiance. Il passa donc la journée à lui tourner autour secrètement, veillant à garder pour eux leur relation, profitant du fait qu'eux seuls savaient. Ainsi, il cherchait à la rassurer sur ses intentions. Il ne la laisserait pas, pas cette fois. C'en était fini de ses doutes.<p>

Lorsque tous quittèrent le Verdant, il ne restait plus qu'eux. Félicity termina le travail que Ray lui avait confié et Oliver alla chercher leurs affaires. Il la rejoignit ensuite alors qu'elle se levait et éteignait les lumières.

- Prête ?

Elle lui sourit.

- Toujours.

Cela le fit sourire qu'elle utilise ce mot désormais si significatif pour eux. Il déposé un baiser sur son front et caressa son bras.

- Allons-y.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent Oliver vit Félicite commencer à se diriger vers sa voiture.

- Où comptez-vous aller miss Smoak ? Vous n'espérez pas vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement j'espère ?

- Je... je ne savais pas que tu voudrais passer la soirée avec moi...

Il se rapprocha d'elle et enlaça sa taille pour la tenir contre lui.

- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je compte bien profiter un peu de toi. Que dirais-tu si nous allions diner ?

Elle sembla hésiter. Tout deux se rappelaient de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient dinés ensemble et l'échec que cela avait été pour leur relation. Mais cette fois serai différente. Il y veillerait personnellement. Il était temps de réécrire leurs souvenirs ensemble.

Ce soir là, il l'emmena dans un restaurant plus intimiste et chaleureux, espérant poursuivre la soirée dans une atmosphère douce et détendue. Ils dinèrent tout en discutant, plaisantant sur plusieurs souvenirs communs, se rappelant les bons moments partagés. À plusieurs reprises il la surprit lorsqu'il lui prit sa main posée sur la table, entrelaçant leur doigts tout en lui souriant. Il s'amusait de voir qu'il arrivait encore à la faire rougir. Ils quittèrent le restaurant plus tard dans la soirée, l'air s'était rafraichi mais ils se décidèrent à marcher un moment. Pour la première fois, Oliver s'autorisa à être pleinement heureux. Il attrapa la main de Félicity et ils se promenèrent, comme n'importe quel couple, profitant du fait d'avoir un moment à eux, une vie un instant normale, loin de leurs préoccupations.

Ensuite il la ramena chez elle, la raccompagnant jusqu'à sa porte.

- Tu veux entrer ?

- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche Félicity... je veux faire les choses bien, que l'on prenne notre temps. Mais je t'en supplie il va falloir m'aider alors ne me tente pas, dit-il en souriant.

- Très bien... Mais laisse moi au moins te récompenser pour ta bonne conduite, susurra-t-elle, malicieuse.

Oliver eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher de lui. Elle crocheta sa nuque et attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, manquant de faire vaciller ses bonnes résolutions.

Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte, tout deux se sentirent éreintés mais en paix. Félicity ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle enleva sa veste, envoya valser ses escarpins et enfila ses bottes fourrées d'intérieur. Elle chantonnait doucement et alla à sa salle de bain se faire couler un bain. En entrant dans la pièce, elle frissonna, la fenêtre donnant sur la rue était ouverte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'elle sentit qu'on lui bâillonnait la bouche et une odeur aigre envahit ses narines. Des étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux et tout se mit à tanguer.

Oliver appela Félicity pour savoir d'il pouvait passer la chercher mais le téléphone sonna dans le vide. Elle devait être en chemin pour le Verdant. Il voulait lui faire la surprise de l'emmener à la plage en ce magnifique dimanche après l'entraînement. Il descendit au sous-sol, rejoignant Roy et John lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'oeil à l'interlocuteur, se doutant de l'identité de la personne.

- Hey, j'ai essayé de t'ap...

- Queen, on a un problème.

Il reconnut la voix de Cooper ce qui lui serra immédiatement le cœur. Cela présageait quelque chose de mauvais.

- Ils l'ont enlevé.

Un immeuble aurai bien pu lui tomber dessus que cela aurai été moins douloureux. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent tellement qu'il dit lutter pour pouvoir répondre.

- Explique toi, rugit-il.

- Les russes.

La bratva. Connaissant leur fonctionnement il fut encore plus tendu et nerveux. Il abattit son poing sur la table, attirant l'attention de ses amis.

- Parle bon sang !

- J'ai reçu un mot, je te le fais suivre de suite, je vais devoir faire vite, je n'ai le droit qu'à un seul coup de fil. Les gardiens de prison sont de vrais chiens ici. Sauve la Oliver. Je sais qui tu es, je vous ai entendu l'autre nuit. Et même si je te hais plus que tout, je tiens trop à elle pour qu'ils lui fassent du mal. C'est toi qu'ils veulent alors va la sauver si tu tiens à elle autant que moi.

Il raccrocha et Oliver reçut le mot. Il ne prêta même pas attention à John qui s'approchait.

_**Вы не удалось, он будет платить цену**_

_Tu as échoué, elle en paiera le prix_

Hors de lui, Oliver montra à John qui comprit instantanément. Oliver passa un coup de fil et parla russe longuement. Son dernier contact de la Bratva lui avait donné une adresse avant de le fustiger en lui ordonnant d'oublier ce numéro. Il était clair que désormais, il était indésirable parmi la mafia russe. Alors qu'il se changeait, John et Roy se préparèrent, tous au garde à vous pour aller sauver leur amie.

Ils arrivèrent devant un casino et se répartirent. Oliver fit une entrée fracassante sans prendre la peine de faire dans la discrétion. Il était attendu, autant ne pas faire dans la dentelle. Youri Oganoff ne sembla pas surpris de le voir. Il écrasa son cigare et s'adressa à lui en russe.

- Oliver, baisse ta capuche, elle te sera inutile ici.

Il avait donc fait le lien entre ses deux identités, voilà pourquoi il voulait faire tuer Arrow.

- Youri. Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il durement.

- Patience...

Oliver banda son arc mais les hommes présents dans la pièce levèrent leurs flingues. C'était sans compter sur John et Roy qui le couvraient. Ils furent mis hors jeu un à un mais Youri ne cilla pas. Il sembla même rire de la situation. Oliver perdit patience et s'approcha de lui, l'arc tendu, prêt à tirer.

- Tu sembles oublier une chose, je suis le seul à savoir où elle est. Et si tu tiens à ce qu'elle ne se vide pas de son sang, tu vas devoir être très coopératif.

Cela s'énerva davantage et il sortit de ses gonds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Et qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Je voulais que tu meures mais maintenant que je te tiens nous pouvons nous arranger... tu n'interfèreras plus dans nos affaires et te dis où elle est. Si tu t'acharnes à démanteler nos trafics, laisse moi te dire qu'elle ne vivra pas longtemps.

- Tout ce que vous me demandez c'est de fermer les yeux sur vos activités qui pourrissent cette ville ? Où est l'embrouille ?

- Il n'y en aura pas si tu nous laissés faire notre business.

- Parfait ! Maintenant dis-moi où elle est !

Lorsqu'il lui donna l'adresse, Oliver demanda à Digg resté à l'extérieur s'il avait entendu.

- Je retourne à la voiture, on se rejoint là-bas.

Oliver et Roy partirent à moto et rejoignirent donc les docks pour trouver l'entrepôt dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ils mirent du temps à trouvera le lieu mais lorsqu'Oliver la trouva, il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Un sac sur la tête, attachée et pendue par les pieds avec une chaine, du sang semblait couler et une marre s'était formée sur le sol. Ils s'activèrent pour la faire descendre et Oliver se rua pour la détacher. John appela une ambulance et attendit à l'extérieur.

Enlevant le sac recouvrant son visage, Oliver dégagea les cheveux de son visage, collant à cause du sang. Il l'inspecta, cherchant à tout prix sa blessure et il trouva une entaille dans son cou. Elle était légère mais ainsi attachée, elle s'était vidée de beaucoup de sang et avait perdu connaissance. Sous le choc, il la serra contre lui, tenant son corps frêle et glacé, lui prodiguant un peu de chaleur. Son pouls était faible et il pria qu'elle tienne le coup. Toujours prostré au sol, la tenant fermement, Oliver lui chuchotait de ne pas le laisser tomber, de tenir le coup et lorsque l'ambulance arriva et que Roy insista pour partir, il dut se résoudre à l'abandonner.


	10. Tel que tu me vois 4

**Salut à tous ! Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic !**

**Prochain OS je le ferai sur la fin de l'épisode 9 car OMG, un mid-season final qui me laisse sans voix...**

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, donnez vos avis et critiques**

**Bisous, Laeti***

Il ne cessait de ressasser encore et encore les moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés, ce qu'ils avaient endurées avant d'en arriver là. Et maintenant qu'il pensait que tout ça était derrière eux, voilà que le destin s'appliquait encore une fois à tout détruire sur son passage.

Ils avaient foncés à l'hôpital, patientés des heures avant d'avoir le droit de la voir. Il se trouvait en ce moment même à son chevet, tenant sa main frêle et sans résistance, scrutant son visage espérant voir ses yeux s'ouvrir. Le médecin avait dit qu'elle se remettrait rapidement mais ils l'avaient sédatée afin qu'elle ne souffre pas trop et reprenne des forces. Elle resterait en observation une semaine car elle avait perdu près d'un tiers de son sang et on avait du la transfuser.

Oliver la veilla toute la nuit. Il ne s'autorisa qu'à prendre une pause que lorsque John vint prendre le relai. Cependant, dix minutes plus tard, il était revenu, toujours à son chevet, attendant patiemment qu'elle se réveille. Ce jour-là, Félicity reprit connaissance qu'en fin d'après-midi. Il était en train de se prendre la tête entre ses mains lorsqu'elle prononça son nom. Lorsqu'il releva enfin les yeux vers elle, elle vit ses magnifiques prunelles briller de larmes contenues.

- Tu es là... chuchota-t-elle.

Il sourit de soulagement tant il était bon d'entendre sa voix.

- Toujours.

Elle sourit et laissa échapper une larme, ce qui valu à Oliver de culpabiliser davantage encore. Il s'approcha d'elle, attrapa sa main et embrassa le creux de sa paume.

- Pardonnes moi Félicity... je t'en supplie pardonne moi. Tout est de ma faute, je...

- Te pardonner ? Mais tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé...

- S'ils n'en avaient pas eu après moi, tu...

- Chut... susurra-t-elle en caressant sa joue. Je ne te blâme pas de ce qui s'est passé, je suis juste tellement heureuse de t'avoir avec moi. Cette nuit je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir...

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je...

- Tu n'as fait que protéger la ville tu n'as rien à te reprocher... c'est moi. Si je n'avais pas joué avec l'affaire de Cooper...

- Tu ne crains plus rien. Je te protégerait quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Je ferai tout, tout ce qu'il faudra pour te maintenir en sécurité.

Il lui expliqua les évènements de cette nuit et elle sembla soulagée qu'il n'interfère plus dans les affaires de la Bratva. Elle voulait désespérément qu'il reste sain et sauf.

La semaine durant laquelle Félicity resta à l'hôpital leur sembla durer une éternité. Cependant, Oliver veillait personnellement à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Il passait la voir tous les jours et s'infiltrait même dans sa chambre en dehors de heures de visite afin de lui tenir compagnie. Il ne cessait de la couver, la rendant presque folle.

- Oliver je ne suis pas en porcelaine, je t'en prie, cesse de me ménager ainsi, j'ai du boulot à rattraper et me distraire n'y changera rien, gémit-elle.

- Je ne te distraits pas, sourit-il en l'embrassant au creux du cou alors qu'elle reposait contre son torse dans le lit.

La fine cicatrice qui s'y trouvait lui rappela qu'elle avait échappé à la mort et il se tendit. Elle sentit qu'il s'était crispé contre elle, elle se tourna donc vers lui.

- Tout va bien ?

- C'est juste que... ce soir-là, j'ai vraiment cru te perdre. Pour la première fois, j'ai perdu tout espoir. Ce n'était pas comme les autres fois où j'étais certain que tout finirai bien. Quand je t'ai vu inconsciente en train de te vider de ton sang, je n'avais plus foi en rien. Si tu ne t'en étais pas sortie, je crois bien que j'aurai tout laissé tombé. J'aurai abandonné cette vie. Parce que tout ça n'est pas possible sans toi.

Elle resta abasourdi et émue par la portée de ses mots.

- Oh Oliver...

Elle attrapa son cou et se jeta sur ses lèvres, lui livrant un baiser passionné, urgent.

Le retour parmi l'équipe se fit en douceur, Oliver la surprotégeant toujours et s'assurant qu'elle ménage ses efforts. La Team ne se formalisa pas de le voir si protecteur et attentionné, ils interceptèrent même quelques baisers ou caresses discrètes, mettant ainsi un terme au secret de leur relation. Personne n'en parla distinctement mais ils étaient tous heureux de les savoir ensemble. Même Laurel ne trouva rien à y redire. Les voir au quotidien si pleins d'attentions et heureux leur suffisait. Il suffisait de capter le regard que pouvait poser Oliver sur Félicity pour comprendre la nature de leurs sentiments.

Un jour, John prit la parole au nom de tous en leur annonçant à quel point il était bon de les voir si épanouis ensemble. Dès lors, ce fut comme si tout avait changé. Il régnait perpétuellement une atmosphère saine et détendue. Oliver ne semblait plus se formaliser qu'on puisse le voir l'embrasser où même sourire. Il était heureux, peu importait le reste.

À mesure que le temps passait, les choses évoluaient entre eux. Au troisième mois de leur relation, ils emménagèrent ensemble dans un appartement pas très loin de chez John et Lyla. Ils furent d'ailleurs nommés respectivement parrain et marraine de la petite Sara. Oliver avait nettement diminué ses activités nocturnes pour passer le plus clair de son temps auprès de celle qu'il aime. Il se surprit lui-même à pouvoir se contenter d'une vie calme et paisible. Il aimait l'idée de mener une vie normale auprès d'elle, il appréciait chacun de leurs moments et leur amour ne vacillait pas d'un cil.

Aux 6 mois de relation, il lui révéla tout ce qu'il avait vécu ou fait Durant les cinq ans, sans rien omettre. Il avait eu peur de la perdre mais elle avait été comme toujours, bienveillante et douce. Il ne l'aima que davantage encore.

Lorsqu'une année entière fut passée, la petite Sara soufflait ses bougies et tous décidèrent de faire une petite fête à l'occasion. Réunis autour d'un immense repas préparé par les bons soins de Lyla, chacun regardait avec admiration la petite fille qui déballait ses cadeaux. Oliver remarqua le regard que Félicity posait sur John, sa femme et sa fille. Elle était émue.

Posant sa main contre sa poche de pantalon, il s'assura que la boîte était toujours là, à sa place, attendant patiemment qu'il daigne lui offrir. Cette réunion se déroula dans une parfaite harmonie, pleine de rires et de taquineries. Tous remarquèrent même un rapprochement entre Roy et Thea. Et lorsqu'enfin celui-ci se décida à l'embrasser, tous diffèrent, les faisant rougir. Laurel surpris même tout le monde en invitant Ted, son entraineur, avec qui visiblement il y avait beaucoup d'attirance.

Lorsque la soirée se termina, tout le monde se quittèrent sur un souvenir heureux et ne restèrent encore que Félicity et Oliver. Celui-ci discutait avec Digg alors que Lyla regardait, amusée, Félicity porter la petite en l'embrassant.

- Tu comptes le faire ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas... souffla Oliver. J'attends juste le bon moment.

- Oliver ça fait deux mois que tu me répétés ça... Quand on a trouvé la bonne personne, le bon moment est n'importe quand.

- C'est juste que... c'est nouveau pour moi, pour nous. Je veux juste faire les choses biens.

- Je comprends. Mais tu te poses trop de questions. Écoutes ce que te dis ton cœur.

À ce moment là, il entendirent les jeunes femmes rirent et se tournèrent vers elle. Oliver eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il vit Sara agiter ses petites mains et venir les poser sur le visage de la jeune femme avant de lui déposer un baiser humide sur la joue. Celle-ci rit aux éclats avant de serrer la fillette contre elle. Il sut à cet instant que le moment était venu. Il savait avec quel amour il la regardait et il était maintenant temps de lui prouver à quel point elle comptait pour lui. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il se tourna vers son ami, celui-ci le regardait en riant.

- Tu as raison.

Oliver donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami et se leva, déterminé.

- Félicity, on y va ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, lui offrant un sourire radieux et hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

Ils dirent au revoir à leurs amis et rejoignirent la rue pour récupérer la moto. Il l'embrassa sur le front et l'aida à enfiler le casque avant de démarrer et s'éloigner. Il ne s'arrêta pas devant chez eux et continua jusqu'à à prendre l'avenue principale et atterrir à Palmer technologies. De là, il la fit descendre, créant la surprise chez elle.

- Oliver, que fait-on ic...

- Suis-moi.

Il entrèrent dans le building. Il salua Gary, le gardien qui travaillait ici depuis des années et le remercia de le laisser entrer. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et s'arrêtèrent au service informatique. Il voyait bien que Félicity lui jetait de drôles de coup d'oeil et était de plus en plus perdue. Cela le fit sourire. Il lui prit la main et la guida dans ce service qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer.

- Tu reconnais ?

- Oliver, j'ai travaillé dans ce bureau pendant des années avant que tu ne me soudoies pour devenir ton assistante... donc oui je reconnais, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Ça ne me dis toujours pas ce qu'on...

Elle se coupa net lorsqu'elle le vit s'agenouiller devant elle et sortir de sa poche un écrin vert.

- Qu'est ce que tu...

Elle ne put achever sa phrase qu'Oliver commença à parler.

- Il y a environs 3 ans que je t'ai rencontré... ici même. Et si l'on m'avait dit à quel point tu chamboulerai ma vie, j'aurai refusé d'y croire. Et pourtant, nous voilà aujourd'hui, après un an ensemble jour pour jour... je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que durant cette année passée à tes côtés. Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que ça s'arrête. Je pourrais parler pendant des heures sur le fait que sans toi, jamais je n'aurai été l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui, que c'est seulement grâce à toi que j'ai su garder mon humanité et dire à quel point je t'aime... mais je me contenterai de faire au plus simple. Félicity Megan Smoak... acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme, et partager le reste de ta vie avec moi ?

Il ouvrit l'écrin dévoilant l'objet de son engagement, une magnifique bague avec un énorme diamant cerclé de centaines de petits autres. Un bijoux magnifiquement ouvragé et qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de la mère d'Oliver. Elle retint ses larmes, la gorge nouée et le regarda les yeux embués par les larmes. Elle laissa celles ci couler le long de ses joues. Et sentit ses mains trembler. Il lui en attrapa une avant d'y déposer un baiser.

- Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose.

Oliver devenait de plus en plus anxieux devant son silence. Refusait-elle de l'épouser ? Ne se voyait-elle donc pas passer le reste de sa vie avec lui ? Elle n'envisageait peut être pas un avenir avec un homme comme lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à défaillir devant tant de pressions, elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux et un immense sourire.

- Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Oh Oliver...

Elle se jeta contre lui toujours à genou et le serra fort contre elle.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Je suis si heureuse, tu n'imagines pas à quel point...

Il sourit tout en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Si j'imagine parfaitement car en ce moment même, je suis comblé.

Il lui passa la bague au doigt et la souleva dans ses bras. Elle se sera contre lui et enfouit la tête dans son cou. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et ils quittèrent l'immeuble main dans la main.

* * *

><p><em>Deux ans plus tard<em>

Lorsqu'Oliver émergea de son sommeil, il tâtonna dans le lit mais ne trouva que du vide. Il ouvrit les yeux à la recherche de sa femme mais la chambre restait vide. Il faisait encore nuit mais il se leva pour la trouver et la ramener contre lui. Retrouver sa chaleur. Il parcourut l'appartement et la vit dehors de dos, sur le balcon, observant la ville. Il tira la porte fenêtre doucement et alla se loger derrière elle, passant ses bras autour d'elle. Il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. Elle était glacée.

- Mon ange, rentre à l'intérieur, tu vas attraper froid...

Il la guida au chaud et la serra contre lui. Il remarqua qu'elle était distante.

- Que faisais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il lui attrapa le menton afin de relever son beau visage mais elle détournait les yeux.

- Félicity ?

Après un long silence, elle lâcha nerveusement.

- Je suis enceinte.

Oliver resta muet. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était partagé entre la surprise et l'émotion. Il allait être père ? Il en avait rêvé tant de fois depuis qu'il était avec elle. Il s'imaginait bercer leur fille, qui ressemblerait à sa mère, aurai ses yeux et ses cheveux. L'excitation prit le pas sur son bonheur et lui coupa le souffle.

- Je sais qu'on en a jamais parlé et je... je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé...

- Oh je peux t'expliquer comment c'est arrivé, la taquina-t-il.

- Mais je veux le garder, lâcha-t-elle. Attends... tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ?

- En colère contre toi ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi. Jamais de la vie ! Je t'aime. Et j'ai signé pour passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Alors rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que fonder une famille avec toi Félicity. Je n'attendais que ça. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de cette nouvelle !

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer doucement en l'embrassant.

- Je voulais juste que tu sois prête avant d'en parler avec toi, que l'on prenne notre temps mais je suis excité à l'idée que cela nous arrive maintenant. Je n'osai en rêver, je pensais ne pas mériter un tel bonheur... mais maintenant que tout se concrétise avec toi, je suis comblé. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je nous ai imaginé ensemble avec notre propre famille...

Ils rirent tout deux de soulagement et de bonheur.

Quelque mois plus tard, Moira Katrina Queen vit le jour, ravissant le cœur de son père et cinq ans plus tard, Jake Robert Queen rejoignit la famille et donna du fil à retordre à ses parents.

_**FIN.**_


	11. The Climb 1

**/!\ SPOILER ÉPISODE 9 /!\**

**C'est une suite possible que j'ai imaginé pour la fin du dernier épisode**

**Cet OS se fera en deux chapitres**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas, dites moi ce que vs en pensez**

**Bisous, Laeti***

Trois jours sans nouvelles. 72 Heures. 4 320 minutes. Et chacune d'elle m'avait paru durer une éternité. Je ne cessais de le chercher, d'essayer de le localiser, de le joindre. En vain. Depuis son départ, je n'avais pu dormir. La fatigue m'accablait mais chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je le revoyais sur le départ, je le revoyais me dire les mots pour lesquels je n'aurai jamais osé rêver. Cela me brisait le cœur et chaque pensée me ramenait vers lui. Alors même que je revoyais la scène, mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes que je chassais immédiatement. Il ne voudrait pas que je m'apitoies sur moi-même. D'autre souffraient aussi de cette situation, je n'étais pas le centre du monde, il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Mais alors que je tombais une énième fois sur sa messagerie, je fondis en larmes. John qui arriva à ce moment, s'approcha de moi et me leva de force de mon bureau pour me serrer contre lui.

- Félicity... rentres chez toi. Cela ne changera rien de rester ici.

- Et s'il cherchait à nous joindre où...

- C'est Oliver Queen, s'il veut nous joindre, il trouvera le moyen. Décroche une nuit, tu es morte de fatigue, regarde toi tu tiens à peine debout.

Je ne sus comment mais je me laissais convaincre de rentrer chez moi. Il me raccompagna car je n'étais pas en état de conduire.

- Tu veux que je reste un moment avec toi ?

Je déclinai poliment lui assurant que cela irait. Une fois la porte de mon appartement refermée, ce fut comme si un gouffre m'envahissait. Ici, je n'avais aucun échappatoire, rien pour m'occuper, rien pour essayer de faire avancer les choses. Rien qui ne me ferait penser à autre chose que lui. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je voyais son visage, je sentais son odeur, j'avais l'impression de le sentir me toucher. J'en devenais folle tant tout ça me semblait réel.

Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain et pris un somnifère entier, le double de ce qu'il était recommandé d'ingérer. Ni une ni deux, je me changeais et fonçais dans mon lit. Lorsque ma tête rencontra l'oreiller, je sombrais.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, lorsque j'émergeais enfin, il était midi. Sans convictions, je me levai et jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone. Toujours rien... mon cœur m'élança, m'informant qu'il était toujours là, brisé, souffrant de son absence. Je me préparais rapidement et pris la route du Verdant. Au moins là-bas je saurai m'occuper.<p>

La route fut courte, la circulation fluide. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, mais rien ne pourrait me redonner le sourire aujourd'hui. Ni un autre jour d'ailleurs. Je me garai et rejoignit le sous-sol. Descendant doucement les marches, j'entendis du bruit.

- Allez vous-en avant qu'elle ne vous voie ! Et ne revenez pas. Jamais.

Je reconnus la voix de John. Je me hâtais de descendre et lorsque je rejoignis les autres, ce fut comme si tout m'était tombé dessus.

Roy, John et même Laurel se tournèrent vers moi, me laissant apercevoir Nyssa. Tous se turent et une atmosphère électrique régna. Je restais là à attendre une explication mais personne n'osa parler. Ils arboraient tous une mine sombre et défaite. Laurel avait les yeux humides. Je me tournai vers mon ami.

- John, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il s'approcha doucement de moi.

- Félicity... commença-t-il sans achever sa phrase.

- Non...soufflais-je. Non, non !

Il voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussais.

- Non, John !

Il me serra contre lui et je fondis en larme, comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

- Lorsque l'on défie Rah's Al Gul, on en sort jamais indemne, intervint Nyssa avant de s'éloigner.

Un gros silence s'installa bientôt interrompu par Laurel qui nous informa qu'elle allait prévenir son père que l'archer ne reviendrait pas.

Je restai prostrée dans les bras de John qui s'évertuait à me calmer. Je me dégageais de son étreinte.

- Je n'y crois pas... elle ment John ! Comment est-ce que tu peux la croire ?

Roy intervint.

- Félicity... ça fait trois jours que l'on a pas de nouvelles...

- Peut être qu'il est blessé et qu'il ne peux pas nous contacter, peut être qu'il va bien et qu'il est en route ! Je n'abandonnerai pas les recherches !

J'entendis John chuchoter à Roy.

- Elle est sous le choc, il lui faudra d'un temps pour s'y faire.

Roy vint me prendre dans ses bras, secoué face à ma détresse et je me laissais aller une nouvelle fois. J'aurai du être forte, j'aurai du attendre avant de m'effondrer mais je n'en avais pas la force. Eux aussi avaient perdu un ami mais je restais là à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, égoïstement.

- Je suis désolée... murmurais-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu à le droit d'être anéantie Félicity... nous avons perdu un ami.

John vint déposer un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête et s'excusa car il devait partir rejoindre Lyla et l'informer de la situation.

- Il est peut être encore en vie, gémis-je.

Je relevai la tête vers Roy et son regard attristé me fit encore plus de peine. Si même lui n'y croyait pas, il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

- Roy, il ne peut pas être mort... pas Oliver... je t'en prie, il faut que l'on continue de chercher... on doit savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

- Félicity... il est allé se battre contre le leader de la ligue des assassins. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule issue à ce combat et tu le sais très bien. Lui aussi le savait. Il nous a fait ses adieux avant de partir. Si tu acceptait de reconnaître la réalité tu te rendrai compte que ce n'était pas un au revoir.

- Je refuse d'y croire.

Il me sourit tristement.

- Oliver ne voudrait pas que tu t'acharnes ainsi, il voudrait que tu ailles de l'avant.

- Comment peux tu savoir ce qu'Oliver voudrait, il n'est plus là !

Et me revoilà à craquer de nouveau et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

- Il m'a fait promettre de veiller sur Théa. Mais il m'a aussi demandé de te protéger et être la pour toi.

* * *

><p>Des semaines passèrent, pratiquement un mois, sans que la situation ne s'arrange. L'équipe se divisa de plus en plus. Laurel menait sa vie de son côté et ne donnait plus vraiment de nouvelles. Roy s'était remis avec Théa et l'accompagnait dans cette dure épreuve. Il lui avait avoué toute la vérité et désormais ils menaient une guerre contre Merlyn. John avait sa famille. Il continuait de s'inquiéter pour moi, de me rendre visite, me sortir mais je m'en voulais suffisamment de l'éloigner de sa femme et sa fille alors je répondais de moins en moins. Il était temps que je vive ma vie de mon côté. Tout ce pour quoi nous nous réunissons auparavant, ce pour quoi nous nous bastions, tout ça était fini. Sans Oliver, nous prenions des chemins différents.<p>

De mon côté, comment faire mon deuil sans un corps sur lequel pleurer. Comment avancer alors que je m'évertuais à penser qu'il était toujours en vie. Je n'arrivais pas admettre la réalité, il ne reviendrait pas. Encore un être cher qui m'était enlevé.

Des jours entiers à me demander s'il était encore là, quelque part, attendant qu'on le retrouve. J'en perdais le sommeil et je devenais dépendante des somnifères. Ceux ci finirent par perdre leur efficacité sur moi et je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. J'en perdis toute motivation au travail et Ray le remarqua. Alors que je tentais de me concentrer sur mon travail, il toqua à ma porte et entra.

- Je vous dérange ?

- Non je vous en prie, entrez.

Il s'avança et arriva jusqu'à mon bureau où il s'assit.

- Félicity... Vous semblez éreintée, vous restez des heures à travailler parfois même vous ne rentrez pas chez vous, vous êtes toujours les yeux dans le vague, vous avez maigri. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Je n'avais osé le regarder lorsqu'il énumérait ses constatations.

- je...

Et je me mis à pleurer. Encore. Depuis le temps, mon corps aurait du être totalement desséché. Je sentis ses bras se refermer contre moi et il me berça doucement.

- Lâchez-vous... ça fait du bien de pleurer.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et mes larmes finirent par se tarir. Je relevait ensuite les yeux vers lui.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai trempé votre costume...

- Oh ça, ce n'est pas un drame, j'en ai des centaines d'autres comme celui-ci. Dites-moi ce qui se passe.

J'hésitais.

- Se confier vous fera le plus grand bien.

- Un de mes amis est mort il y a quelques semaines. On l'a tué.

- Je vois. La police a-t-elle attrapé le meurtrier ?

- C'est... compliqué. Mais je n'arrive pas à me convaincre qu'il est perdu. J'en perds le sommeil. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je le vois et tout nos souvenirs me hantent.

- Il devait énormément compter pour vous...

Je hochai la tête.

- Vous savez, lorsque j'ai perdu Anna, j'en faisais des cauchemars. Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, je me suis plongé à corps perdu dans le travail pour tenter d'oublier. Et puis tout a empiré et j'ai compris que je m'y prenais de la mauvaise façon. En faisant ça je n'honorais même pas sa mémoire. J'aurai du être reconnaissant d'avoir survécu mais au lieu de ça je me comportais comme si nous étions mort tous les deux ce soir là et elle n'aurai pas aimé me voir ainsi. À partir de là j'ai commencé à faire les choses en imaginant qu'elle me voyait et je voulais absolument la rendre fière. donc commencé à m'ouvrir aux gens et petit à petit, j'ai traversé ça. Vous ne devez pas tout garder pour vous, ne restez pas seule dans ces moments.

Je ne savais que répondre. À part John et Lyla qui semblaient m'aider par pitié, je n'avais personne. Chacun avait sa vie. Et ma mère elle, ne comprendrait pqs la situation. Ray me prit par surprise lorsqu'il décréta :

- Ce soir je vous emmène diner, cela vous changera les idées. Et ne prétextez pas d'excuses farfelues pour tenter de vous défiler.

Quelle drôle d'idée, aller diner avec Ray. Le filtre qui semblait relier mon cerveau à ma bouche ne sembla pas fonctionner car je m'entendis répondre :

- D'accord, j'accepte votre invitation.

Premier vrai repas depuis... ce jour où tout a basculé. À ma grande surprise, je me sens étrangement bien en présence de Ray à parler de tout et de rien. Il s'évertue à me changer les idées et est d'un grand réconfort. Durant ce dîner, mes pensées ne divaguèrent pas pour ressasser encore et encore la disparition d'Oliver, j'arrivais enfin à penser à autre chose. Me confier à lui fut très libérateur et à son tour il parla de lui, me dévoilant un aspect de sa personnalité encore inconnu. C'était quelqu'un de sensible et tolérant, loin de l'image égocentrique qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à donner. C'était son moyen de se protéger du monde extérieur, de se détacher des autres et ne plus s'attacher à quelqu'un en particulier.

Par bien des aspects il me rappelait Oliver. Cette constatation me fit mal. Il me manquait cruellement, je ne voyais plus le bout de ce cauchemar, c'était sans fin. Mais au moins, je semblait avoir trouvé un ami sur lequel compter.

* * *

><p>Presque deux mois s'écoulèrent depuis la visite de Nyssa. Je ne comptais plus le nombres d'heures que j'avais passées à le chercher. À traquer le moindre indice, à épuiser la moindre source. Au début, Digg et Roy me suivaient dans cette quête sans nom mais je savais qu'ils n'y croyaient pas. Puis petit à petit, la lassitude de ne voir aucune piste aboutir les a découragé et ils ont fini par renoncer. Ils ne cessaient de me dire que j'étais dans le déni que rien de tout ça ne mènerait quelque part mais je refusais de les écouter. Jamais je n'avais songé à abandonner, tant que je n'avais pas vu son corps, il était difficile pour moi de croire qu'il était mort. S'il était réapparu cinq ans après avoir échoué sur cette ile, pourquoi pas là ? Cependant l'espoir s'essouflait à mesure que le temps passait.<p>

Ray m'aida à traverser les différentes étapes de mon deuil, il était là pour m'écouter, m'aider à comprendre ce que je ressentais. À maintenant 3 mois depuis sa disparition, la colère succéda, l'étape durant laquelle je pris conscience de la cruelle réalité. Il ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. Il nous avait abandonné, il m'avait abandonné, livrée à moi-même. S'il m'avait vraiment aimé il serait revenu. Toute cette haine enfouie me faisait dire ou penser des choses à son propos que je regrettais mais je ne pouvais pas la garde pour moi, cela me pourrissait de l'intérieur. John me conseilla de me trouvera un défouloir et en mémoire d'Oliver, je me mis au tir à , apprenant ainsi à canaliser mes pulsions.

Au quatrième mois, la tristesse prit le pas et me découragea de tout. Durant ces moments je me posais milles questions sur mon avenir, la vie que je voulais mener. Je songeai même à déménager mais la perspective de quitter mon travail, ma dernière bouée de sauvetage, me fit renoncer à cette idée. C'est alors que je me suis résignée à vivre avec cette douleur permanente, à ne plus jamais être celle que j'étais, à ne plus jamais avoir la part de moi qui me faisait me sentir bien. Je vivais donc ma vie au jour le jour sans attendre quoique ce soit, sans espérer que celle ci ne s'embellisse. Je continuais à voir régulièrement John et Lyla, il me fallait au moins ça. Il était mon ami, mais aussi l'un des seuls à me rattacher à Oliver. Avec Digg, je pouvais parler de lui, il existait de nouveau pour nous lorsque nous évoquions son souvenir. Mais dès que je partais, son souvenir s'effacait de nouveau, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

L'hiver arriva bien vite cette année là, me faisant prendre conscience que depuis 6 mois, j'avais simplement arrêté de vivre, je n'existais que par mon travail et ne faisais que le minimum. Je mangeais et dormais pour survivre, je ne faisais plus rien par plaisir. Et pourtant, je me surpris à chercher de plus en plus la compagnie de Ray. Mes moments passés avec lui me donnaient l'impression d'exister, d'avoir un intérêt pour quelqu'un. Nous sortions de plus en plus, il était si gentil et généreux. Travailler avec lui, le côtoyer, cela devint de plus en plus une satisfaction et je me trouvais finalement un but dans ces longues journées. je compris bien vite que notre relation avait évolué vers quelque chose de plus amical. Roy et Théa m'annoncèrent leurs fiançailles. Ils comptaient se marier dans le mois et m'invitèrent à leur cérémonie ainsi que quelqu'un pour m'accompagner. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut de l'inviter lui. Qui d'autre ? Je ne me voyais pas y aller seule et il n'y avait que lui que je pourrai vouloir à mes côtés.

Lorsque arriva le jour du mariage, la neige avait commencé à tomber sur Starling et les décorations de Noël étaient de sorties. La cérémonie fut merveilleuse, les mariés étaient resplendissants et lors de la réception, Théa fit un discours pleins d'émotions en évoquant à quel point elle aurait voulu que ses parents et son frère soient parmi nous. Cela m'arracha les larmes aux yeux que j'essuyais discrètement et Ray me prit la main, une douce prise réconfortante. Je ne me laissai pas abattre et le suivit lorsqu'il me proposa de danser. Un orchestre joua des musiques mélodieuse, me permettant de partager une danse avec Digg, Roy puis Ray. Celui-ci me regardait en souriant.

- Tout va bien ?

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux. Mais aussi tellement triste...

- Je ne savais pas que c'était Oliver... tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête.

- Je suis désolé. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre la personne qu'on aime. on ne s'en remets jamais vraiment, on vit avec et on va de l'avant.

- Je suis prête à aller de l'avant.

Il sembla aussi surpris que moi par ces mots. Brille alors un drôle d'éclat dans ses yeux. Il se pencha vers moi, diminuant l'espace qui nous séparait, et toujours en plein slow, il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant avec douceur.

Dans ma tête, ce fut un tourbillon d'émotions partagées. La culpabilité, la tristesse mais aussi la joie. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je répondis à son baiser avec ferveur. Il était temps que j'aille de l'avant.


	12. The Climb 2

**Salut salut ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez**

**Prochain os je pensais introduire l'ex d'Oliver et donc leur "enfant"**

**Un avis ? Sinon des idées ?**

**Mis à part ça, merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui commentent et interagissent avec moi ça fait super plaisir**

**Je vous fait pleins de bisous**

**Laeti***

Après la cérémonie, Ray me raccompagna chez moi et nous nous quittâmes sur un nouveau baiser. C'était étrange, nouveau. Une part de moi se sentait bien et l'autre avait l'impression de trahir la mémoire d'Oliver. Cette sensation perpétuelle de culpabilité allait finir par me détruire. Il était temps que je pense à moi, que je m'autorise à vivre, que j'accepte l'idée qu'il ne serait pas l'homme avec lequel je finirai.

Ce soir-là, mes songes me torturèrent. Je fis un cauchemar de plus, toujours le même. Je voyais Oliver en sang devant moi, ses yeux accusateurs, me hurlant que je l'avais abandonné, que c'était de ma faute s'il était mort. Il s'approchait chaque fois jusqu'à me faire face puis il finissait toujours par me dire : Tu aurai du mourir à ma place.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, toujours au même moment et je sentis mes joues trempées de larmes. Allait-ce cesser un jour ? Allais-je arrêter de m'en vouloir de vivre alors que lui n'avait pas cette chance ? La vie était si injuste. Après tout ce par quoi il était passé, tout ce qu'il avait survécu et ceux qu'il avait perdu, il avait mérité d'être heureux.

Lorsque le matin arriva, sonnant le début du week-end, je me mis à penser qu'il était temps d'aller le voir, me recueillir sur cette tombe qui ne signifiait rien à mes yeux et que j'avais délaissé depuis son enterrement. Je me préparai sans grande motivation, enfilant un jean usé et une chemise que j'avais récupéré de ses affaires. Son odeur était restée imprégnée sur le tissu, douce et musquée, me rappelant le manque que j'éprouvais de lui. J'avais beau prendre mon temps, je ne pouvais repousser l'inévitable et pris la voiture en direction du cimetière. Lorsque j'arrivai sur place, l'étalage de verdure et l'alignement des tombes me donna la nausée. Dieu comme je détestait ces endroits ! Cependant la dernière fois que j'y avais mis les pieds, nous l'enterrions sous des mètres de terre. Je n'étais jamais repassée, cela avait toujours été trop douloureux.

Avançant dans l'allée, je scrutais les pierres tombales sans vraiment les voir, jusqu'à ce que la sienne m'interpelle. Écrit en lettres d'or, son nom semblait vouloir se démarquer, jonglant devant mes yeux, me rappelant que je n'avais pas rêvé ces 6 derniers mois. La fougère que j'avais déposée trônait misérablement à côté, fanée et se desséchant totalement. Je n'avais pas pu la garder au sous-sol, même ça c'était trop difficile à supporter. Des feuilles mortes recouvraient l'emplacement et donnaient un aspect encore plus triste et lugubre à cette stèle. Je m'accroupis et essuyai la poussière qui recouvrait le cadre que Théa avait déposé. Il contenait une photo les représentant un soir de Noël. Ils étaient heureux. Je me mis alors à lui parler, comme s'il pouvait m'entendre, voulant enfin dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur et lui dire ce que j'aurai voulu qu'il sache.

"si tu savais comme j'aurai voulu que tu sois là... tout est si différent"

Seul le vent me répondit, trahissant le silence qui régnait dans le cimetière.

"plus rien n'est pareil sans toi, Roy fait du mieux qu'il peut mais nous avons tous perdu notre motivation... tu nous manques terriblement... tu ME manques terriblement."

De nouveau un silence, me rappelant que j'étais seule, en train de parler à une Pierre tombale. Je venais officiellement de toucher le fond.

"voilà que je me mets à parler toute seule"

Je ris nerveusement avant d'essuyer rageusement une larme qui s'était échappée. Je me levai et contemplai le marbre froid et dur.

"je t'aime Oliver"

- Tu ne l'avais encore jamais dit.

Un frisson me parcourut et me glaça le sang. C'était impossible. Je me retournai avec lenteur, appréhendant de faire face à la personne derrière moi. Son visage avait beau être masqué par sa capuche, j'aurai reconnu sa voix et sa carrure entre mille. Tout se mit à vaciller autour de moi à mesure que les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient. Je perdis totalement le contrôle de mon corps alors que celui-ci se mettait à trembler. J'étais littéralement sous le choc. J'avais en face de moi un fantôme. Lorsqu'il dégagea son visage et que je vis son regard rencontrer le mien, mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Il me sourit doucement alors que je tentais de comprendre si ce que je voyais était réel où si je venais de sombrer dans la folie.

- Félicity...

Cette voix, SA voix... c'était comme si je n'avais jamais cessé de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom. Je fondis littéralement en larmes et il s'approcha vers moi pour venir me serrer contre lui, son odeur me chatouillant le nez comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Il me caressa les cheveux et tenta de me calmer, en vain. Mes nerfs lâchèrent et je réagis excessivement, le repoussant violemment.

- Comment ? Comment as-tu pu nous abandonner si longtemps ? COMMENT ?! Je t'ai cru mort pendant 6 mois Oliver ! Je... je...

Il me serra de nouveau contre lui alors que je sanglotais et cette fois, je n'eus pas la force de l'en empêcher. Embrassant mon crâne, il ne cessait de répéter de me calmer, susurrant que tout allait bien.

- Shhh... ça va aller, je suis là maintenant...

- Et pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps avant que je ne te perde de nouveau ? Oliver... si tu savais ce que ces 6 mois m'ont fait endurer ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais supporter de te perdre, je ne m'en remettrais jamais si tu devais partir à nouveau ! Bon sang tu étais mort !

Il dut percevoir toute la détresse dans ma voix car il me prit le visage entre ses mains.

- Je ne partirai plus jamais. Je te le promets.

Il essuya mes larmes une à unes, avec patience.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contacté ? Je n'ai pas cessé de te chercher ! Alors même que tout le monde à renoncé, j'ai continué et tu n'as jamais donné signe de vie, pourquoi ?

Ma voix se brisa et son regard se voila.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'ai tout fait pour rentrer te retrouver, revoir Théa... aussi vite que j'ai pu... je suis resté près de 4 mois inconscient et après il m'a fallu du temps pour guérir de mes blessures. Après mon combat avec Rah's Al Gul, j'ai été laissé pour mort jusqu'à ce que Malcolm ne me repêche.

- Malcolm Merlyn ?! Demandais-je totalement déroutée par cet aveu.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie. Après la mise en scène inculpant Théa, il s'est rendu compte de son erreur. C'est long à expliquer mais nous avons mis les choses à plat lui et moi. Il s'est occupé de moi, m'a remis en forme et à partir de là je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, revenir. Mais il a fallu du temps pour que je rentre sans que la ligue n'apprenne que je suis toujours en vie. Je ne pouvais pas vous contacter sans prendre le risque d'etre mis à jour. Si tu savais comme ça me tuait de ne pouvoir te dire que j'étais en vie. Chaque secondes

aque secondes passée loin de vous, sans pouvoir vous parler, vous voir, ça me rendait fou. Et rien que d'imaginer le mal que je t'ai fait, ce que tu as du vivre... Mais j'ai enfin trouvé ma porte de sortie Félicity.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

- Maintenant que tout le monde me croît mort, je peux mener la vie que je souhaite. Je peux raccrocher tout ça et être moi-même. Je peux enfin être avec toi sans avoir peur que l'on ne te fasse du mal ! Et plus jamais tu n'auras à avoir peur de me perdre.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Il me sourit avec ce sourire incroyable et mon cœur s'accéléra.

- Enfuyons-nous. Allons où tu voudras. Oliver Queen est officiellement mort. Et il le restera. Je vais prévenir les autres de mon retour mais personne en dehors ne saura que je suis en vie. Et nous pourrons mener la vie que l'on souhaite. Ensemble. Tout recommencer à zéro, prendre un nouveau départ. Nous reconstruire une vie.

Il m'embrassa avec passion, comme si sa vie en dépendait, un baiser urgent et doux à la fois.

- Je t'aime Félicity. Je ne laisserai plus rien nous arriver…

Je restais là abasourdi. Ma tête se mit à tourner, tout allait si vite. Il y a cinq minutes encore, je le croyais mort et voilà que maintenant il apparaissait devant moi et me demandait de m'enfuir avec lui, abandonnant ma vie à Stirling.

- Parles-moi Félicity..

- Tu étais mort Oliver ! Et là, tu me demandes de tout quitter et partir avec toi, ça va trop vite, je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je…

- On a tout le temps d'y penser, prends le temps qu'il te faudra pour y réfléchir. Mais je suis très sérieux. Après avoir vécu l'enfer de penser ne plus jamais te revoir, je ne peux plus me permettre de laisser passer ma chance d'être avec toi alors que l'occasion se présente de nouveau. Et me dois de la saisir avant de tout perdre, avant de te perdre.

- Qu'est ce qui le garantit que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, que tu ne regretteras pas ta décision et que tu me ne me rejettera pas ? Essayer de t'oublier, te croire mort, tout ça m'a ruiné… mais je ne survivrai pas à un autre rejet de ta part.

- Je te demande de faire ce que toi seul sait, ce que tu fais de mieux… me faire confiance.

Il me tendit la main. Je la regardais hésitante. Pouvais-je lui confier de nouveau mon cœur ? Après toutes les situations dangereuses, périlleuses et impossibles que nous avions vécues, le moment était parfaitement choisi pour prendre un ultime et dernier risque. Je pris sa main, lui accordant ma totale confiance et mon dévouement sans borne. Il me tira contre lui avant de m'embrasser, m'accordant tout son amour. Tous mes doutes s'envolèrent. J'avais fait le bon choix.

* * *

><p><em>4 mois plus tard<em>

- Oliver, tu as vérifié l'heure d'arrivée ? Tu ne seras pas en retard ?

- Mon cœur, détends toi... j'y vais dans cinq minutes.

- C'est juste que... c'est la première fois qu'on les revoie depuis que nous sommes partis... je crois que je suis un peu nerveuse.

- C'est de John et Lyla que l'on parle, pas d'une visite présidentielle.

Cette remarque me fit rire. J'avais si hâte de les revoir. Notre départ pour Seattle avait été très dur après que toute l'équipe ai retrouvée Oliver. Ensuite ce fut pour nous deux que le départ s'avéra difficile. Théa et Roy nous avaient suivi peu de temps après pour se rapprocher de nous. Oliver et sa sœur dirigeaient une boite de nuit désormais très réputée dans la ville tandis que j'avais monté ma société de développement de logiciels informatiques. Le début avait été très compliqué pour nous, nous nous retrouvions dans une ville inconnue avec aucun point de départ. Sous sa nouvelle identité, Oliver s'était fait embauché comme agent infiltré de l'A.R.G.U.S afin de rassembler assez vite un salaire qui nous permettrait de trouver un foyer à nous. Il avait ensuite quitté l'agence pour mener une vie normale à mes cotés et bizarrement, cela lui convenait. Nos activités nocturnes nous manquaient à tous les deux mais maintenant que nous étions ensemble, nous mettions ce temps à profit pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

Nous avions investi dans un superbe appartement au dernier étage d'un immeuble, suffisamment grand pour que nous décidions d'y vivre définitivement. Nous vivions une histoire fusionnelle, sans failles et nous étions parfaitement heureux, ne regrettant pas notre décision de partir.

Au début, j'avais beaucoup douté quant à notre relation, me demandant sans cesse si Oliver allait regretter et se réviser, s'il ne se rendrait pas compte qu'il ne m'aimait pas, si je serai à sa hauteur. Mais rien de tout ça ne vint et au contraire, notre relation s'améliore jour après jour, nous rapprochant énormément. Je le voyais épanoui et cela me comblait. Il n'avait plus aucune réticence à exprimer ses sentiments et il s'était ouvert à moi, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je voyais un aspect de sa personnalité qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu. En plus d'être très protecteur, il était doux, attentionné et très affectueux. Il ne se passait jamais de me voler des baisers alors que j'étais occupée ou encore me kidnapper en plein travail pour m'extorquer un câlin.

Préparant avec grand soin le repas pour nos invités, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de guetter l'heure, impatiente de les retrouver tous. Roy et Théa arrivèrent en premier. J'étreignis celle-ci avec douceur, prêtant attention à son joli petit ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Puis Roy vont déposer un baiser sur ma joue avant de me prendre les assiettes des mains et mettre la table. Nous discutâmes tranquillement.

- Alors ce petit bout de chou ? Un garçon ou une fille ?

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement. Ils avaient beau être jeunes, je n'avais jamais vu deux personnes aussi sures d'elles et heureuses de fonder une famille. À leur place je serai terrifiée d'avoir une telle responsabilité que la vie d'un petit être.

- Une fille, lâchèrent-ils en cœur.

- Oh félicitations je suis si heureuse pour vous ! Oliver sera si content.

- Content à propos de quoi ? Demanda alors celui-ci qui venait d'entrer.

Il se posta derrière moi et me serra dans ses bras pour venir coller son visage dans mon cou.

- Ils attendent une petite fille !

- Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Intervint John.

Je me précipitai à la rencontre de mon ami, trop heureuse de le retrouver et il m'étreignit contre lui.

- Oh Digg, tu m'as tellement manqué !

Lyla et Sara entrèrent à leur tour et je partis saluer mon amie avant de prendre la petite dans mes bras.

- Bon sang mais regardez comme elle a grandi !

Tout le monde se salua et nous passâmes à table. Nous discutions des prénoms en riant.

- Avec un père comme toi Roy et un oncle comme Oliver, cette petite va faire des ravages rigolais-je.

- Et en plus, elle aura comme tante un vrai petit génie du piratage, balança Théa avec vigueur.

Je me mis à rougir et balbutiais.

- Techniquement, je ne serai pas vraiment sa tante… enfin c'est pas comme si Oliver et moi… on… enfin c'est pas comme si on était marié ou qu'on allait se marier Hein…

Je me mis à rire nerveusement et Théa lança un air entendu à son frère, me mettant davantage mal à l'aise.

- À vrai dire… commença Oliver, je compte bien me marier avec toi.

Il se tourna vers moi alors que je restais muette de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il déposa une petite boite sur la table et l'ouvrir devant moi. Une splendide bague, ornée d'un solitaire étincelant et de centaines de petits diamants, trônait fièrement devant mes yeux, brillant de mille feux.

- Félicity, épouses-moi.

Sous le choc, je m'entendis répondre :

- C'est une question ou un ordre ?

Tout le monde rit autour de la table et Oliver le premier. Il attrapa ma main et y déposa un baiser.

- Félicity… mon amour… est-ce que tu veux bien l'épouser ? Et ainsi faire de moi un homme comblé ?

- Tu n'es pas comblé là ?

Soupir de frustration de sa part et tout le monde rigola. Je pris conscience à cet instant qu'il était réellement en train de me demander en mariage. Ce n'était pas un rêve ni une blague, il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec moi, il voulait que je fasse partie de sa famille, que je porte son nom.

- Encore plus comblé.

- Oui Oliver, je veux t'épouser, répondis-je avec hâte.

Je l'embrassais avec passion et nos amis applaudirent.

- J'ai bien cru qu'elle te répondrai jamais, le taquina John.

- Je dois dire que j'ai aussi eu très peur, lui répondit Oliver.

- Je commençais à me demander quand tu comptais faire ta demande ! Gémit Théa.

- Attends… tu étais au courant ? Lui demandais-je.

- Bien sûr, il y a un mois qu'il m'en a parlé sans jamais oser passer à l'acte.

Nous étions alors ensemble que depuis seulement trois mois, mais il se pensait déjà prêt à penser au mariage. Mon cœur s'accéléra, j'étais folle de joie, comblée.

- Maintenant vous avez tout le temps de vous décider pour la date. Je ne veux pas vous mettre trop de pressions si vous pouviez vous passer la bague au doigts avant que je ne rentre plus dans mes fringues, grimaça Théa en montrant son ventre.

Roy l'embrassa sur la joue en lui jurent qu'elle serait belle même avec un sac poubelle sur le dos.

- Beau parleur, tu ne diras pas ça quand je ressemblerai à un tank !

Nous rimes tous de bon cœur ce jour là et je profitais de cette belle journée au maximum.

Nous nous sommes finalement mariés 6 mois plus tard, profitant de notre statut de fiancés un bout de temps, ne voulant pas nous mettre trop de pression quant à cette histoire de mariage. Nous voulions laisser évoluer notre relation tranquillement. Lorsque la petite Irina Shado Harper est née, nous nous sommes finalement décidés pour une date, pressé qu'à notre tour, on forme une famille. Je me rappelle de cette excitation ressentie lorsque j'avais traversé l'allée au bras de Roy. Digg était pris en tant que témoin. Lorsque j'avais vu le visage d'Oliver s'éclairer, je sus que j'avais vraiment fait le bon choix. Je sus que cette nouvelle vie me convenait. En décidant de suivre celui que j'aime, j'avais pris la meilleure décision de ma vie.

_**FIN.**_


	13. Lui faire voir le meilleur de moi 1

**Voilà ! Un nouvel OS qui m'inspire !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'aime l'écrire **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou faire des réclamations !**

**Je vous faits pleins de bisous**

**Laeti***

Une semaine qu'Oliver était rentré de Nanda Parbat et Félicity le trouvait… changé. Et encore c'était peu dire. Premièrement il souriait, ce qui pour lui, était une chose rare que l'on se devait de célébrer. Deuxièmement, il semblait plus calme et apaisé, comme s'il avait fallu réchapper une nouvelle fois de la mort pour comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui de vivre. Et pour finir, il était très souvent de bonne humeur et semblait presque plus ouvert qu'avant, un comble en sachant de qui l'on parlait.

Au début Félicity s'était inquiétée de son comportement, puis au fil des jours, voyant qu'il était simplement reconnaissant d'être en vie, elle ne se formalisa plus de le voir si souvent serein. Après tout, elle stressait suffisamment pour le remplacer sur ce domaine. Depuis son retour après des semaines sans nouvelles, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avant son départ et cela, Félicity avait du mal à l'oublier. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Il avait dit ces trois petits mots bien distincts pour la première fois, sans que cela ne soit un stratagème. Même elle n'avait jamais osé les prononcer en le regardant dans les yeux.

La situation n'était pas tendue, bien au contraire. Il semblait plus enclin à dialoguer et ne fuyait pas sa proximité. Cependant les choses n'avaient pas été mises à plat et les revoilà à la case départ. Peut-être avait-il simplement dit ça en pensant ne jamais revenir. Félicity ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la déception. Elle ne cessait de ressasser encore et encore ce souvenir alors qu'Oliver ne semblait pas s'en rappeler. Ou alors il regrettait simplement et faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. De nouveau elle ressentit cette cruelle déception.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

La voix d'Oliver la sortit de ses pensées alors qu'il se penchait derrière elle pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, appuyant son bras sur le bureau et la frôlant de peu. Cette soudaine proximité donna le vertige à Félicity qui retenait son souffle pour ne pas avoir à sentir son parfum si entêtant. Prenant ses distances pour se protéger de l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur elle, elle se leva et attrapa ses affaires.

- Rien, les criminels semblent plutôt calmes en ce moment. Je vais rentrer, appelles-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Oliver avait remarqué que quelques jours après qu'il soit revenu d'entrés les morts, Félicity avait commencé à doucement prendre ses distances, à se refermer dès qu'elle était en sa présence. Il avait fait en sorte de détendre l'atmosphère entre eux mais elle restait distante, presque froide. Il savait qu'il devrait lui parler, savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais il avait bien trop peur de la réponse. Mais aussi de la décevoir et la perdre. Il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur que l'autre fois, c'est-à-dire parler et ainsi mettre fin à ce qui avait commencé entre eux.

Pourtant il se décida à faire un pas vers elle.

- Félicity ?

Elle se retourna, la main sur la rambarde des escaliers, prête à partir.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je veux dire… toi. Et puis… nous.

- Oui Oliver, tout va bien entre nous, je te laisse je suis fatiguée je rentre.

Elle fuyait son regard. Il souffla de résignation. Non quelque chose n'allait pas et il avait une idée du problème. Il se décida donc à l'emmener diner en tête à tête le lendemain afin de crever l'abcès et arranger les choses entre eux.

Le lendemain, Oliver faillit se dégonfler. Lorsque la jeune femme entra dans le sous-sol, il était en plein entrainement avec Roy mais il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle essayait de s'effacer. Elle se faisait discrète et ne leur jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil. Digg alla voir Félicity et il les vit discuter. Perdant de sa concentration et n'ayant plus envie de se battre, il envoya Roy aux cibles. Il s'approcha alors de ses deux partenaires sans intervenir et croisa les bras en les écoutant discuter.

- Je dis simplement que tu as l'air épuisée, tu devrais te ménager un peu, tu travailles d'arrache pieds toute la journée et le soir tu prends la relève ici. Passe quelques soirées chez toi histoire de te reposer.

- Pas la peine, je vais bien, je suis juste un peu stressée à cause du boulot, rien de méchant.

- Digg a raison.

Félicity fut surprise de voir Oliver qui les observait sans rien dire, appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur.

- Si je ne vous connaissais pas je croirais presque que vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi.

- Ce n'est pas notre intention tu le sais bien, la taquina John.

Il la laissa ensuite seule à son bureau, à la merci d'Oliver qui profitait déjà de l'occasion pour s'approcher. Elle qui voulait l'éviter, c'était mal parti. Il vint se caler contre le bureau et lui fit un sourire timide, déclenchant en elle un émoi qu'elle refusait de reconnaitre. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer et ses mains devenir moites. Elle se maudit d'avoir de telles réactions en sa présence. Son regard captiva le sien et elle ne put décemment pas tourner les yeux et rompre leur contact.

- Que dirais-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

- Tu veux dire… toi et moi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle proposition.

Cela le fit sourire davantage.

- À moins que tu ne veuilles pas d'un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec moi, susurra-t-il tel un prédateur.

- Un rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix ayant grimpé d'un ton.

- Tu comptes accepter ou me poser d'autres questions ? Car si tu dis oui tu auras tout le loisir de mes les poser au restaurant tu sais…

Il se pencha vers elle si bien qu'elle sentit son souffle sur son visage.

- Et puis il y a une chose dont j'aimerai discuter avec toi…

Et voilà, ils allaient aborder le sujet. Son excitation d'avoir un rendez-vous galant avec Oliver retomba et se transforma en appréhension. Essuyer un énième rejet de sa part allais s'avérer être un cauchemar et une situation humiliante. Elle avait été bien naïve de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous galant. Rattrapée par la réalité, Elle n'eut pourtant pas le loisir de refuser car il enfilait déjà son blouson de cuir et attrapa ses clés de voiture.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'arrivée au restaurant, Félicity n'osa pas parler, trop angoissée à l'idée de partager un tête à tête avec Oliver. Ils s'installèrent à une table à l'écart et Oliver lui sourit, la mettant encore plus mal à l'aise. Alors qu'elle fuyait son regard, Oliver prit la parole.

- Félicity… j'ai bien remarqué qu'il y a de la gêne entre nous depuis mon retour, tu peux me parler tu sais.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ç…

Le regard qu'il posa sur elle la dissuada de nier.

- C'est juste que… depuis que tu m'as dit… enfin tu vois… eh bien je ne sais pas tellement à quoi m'en tenir, comment être avec toi. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ou…

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Intervint-il. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. J'espérais seulement que toi aussi tu t'ouvrirais à moi à mon retour. Et puis comme tu semblais ne pas te rappeler de ça, j'ai mis l'histoire de côté.

- Tu pensais que j'aurai oublié comme ça ?

Le serveur les interrompit pour prendre leur commande. Une fois parti, ils reprirent.

- Je ne sais pas, mais au moins j'aurai souhaité que nous partagions les mêmes sentiments.

Félicity posa sa main sur la sienne, voulant le rassurer.

- Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas simplement parce que je n'ai jamais répondu à ce que tu m'as dit ? J'étais terrifiée Oliver à l'idée de t'avouer que je t'aime. Je pensais que tu m'avais dit ça seulement parce que tu pensais ne jamais revenir, jamais je n'aurai cru que tu étais aussi sérieux… je veux dire tu…

Il l'interrompit en l'embrassant. Elle resta un moment surprise puis répondit à son baiser, se détectant du gout de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Félicity. Je suis très sérieux.

- Je t'aime Oliver.

Elle vit son regard s'animer et son sourire s'élargir. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait clairement ces mots et elle sentit un poids s'envoler, libérant sa poitrine d'un sentiment d'oppression. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et Oliver porta sa main à ses lèvres avant de venir effleurer celle-ci d'un baiser.

Le repas passa trop vite au gout de Félicity et lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour eux de rentrer, Oliver la laissa chez elle à regret mais bien décidé à ne pas brûler les étapes. Le baiser qu'elle lui donna avant de rentrer lui donna un avant-gout de ce qui l'attendait auprès d'elle : du bonheur, de la passion et de l'amour. Il quitta son quartier et retourna au Verdant donner un coup de main à Théa qui tentait de réparer une fuite alors même qu'une soirée battait son plein.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il résolut le problème et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le sous-sol lorsqu'il entendit son nom malgré le brouhaha environnant. Se retournant, il vit Sandra, son ancienne conquête amoureuse tombée enceinte il y a maintenant plus de sept ans. Surpris de la voir ici après l'avoir croisée à Central city, il ne trouva rien à dire à part :

- Sandra ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venue à Starling city pour le travail et j'en ai profité pour passer te voir. Il y a quelque chose dont il faudrait qu'on parle.

Ne comprenant pas tout, il la tira vers lui.

- Viens, allons parler dans un endroit plus calme.

Elle le suivit sans rien dire jusqu'au bureau de Théa où ils s'assirent.

- Oliver, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…

Il percevait sa nervosité et cela le gagna lui aussi.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il y a sept ans, lorsque… je suis tombée enceinte…

Ce sujet mis Oliver mal à l'aise, peu fier de son comportement de l'époque.

- J'ai eu un entretien avec ta mère.

L'évocation de sa mère le surprit, il n'était pas au courant de cela.

- Elle savait, surement venant de toi.

Il hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

- Elle… m'a proposé de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. La condition était que je retourne à Central city et que je te dise que j'avais perdu notre enfant. Je refusais catégoriquement d'avorter et elle l'a bien compris, alors elle m'a demandé de partir et m'a donnée suffisamment pour garantir l'avenir du bébé. Elle savait qu'en tant que mère, je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour garantir la sécurité et l'avenir de mon fils.

Oliver avait du mal à comprendre. Du moins il ne voulait pas comprendre. Sa mère l'avait payée ? Il aurait dû être en colère, furieux même. Mais elle avait cherché à le protéger, à lui assurer le meilleur pour sa vie future et il ne l'aima que davantage pour avoir été prête à tout pour le protéger lui.

- Oliver, tu es papa d'un petit garçon.

Il en resta bouche bée, sous le choc. Il avait un fils. Il était père. Il ne sût pas comment réagir.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant mais j'avais signé un contrat. Et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de tout te dire et perdre la garde de Robbie.

- Robbie ? Demanda-t-il toujours abasourdi.

- Oui, ton fils s'appelle Robbie et il a six ans et demi. J'aimerai que tu le rencontres. C'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir. Je veux que mon fils ait un père. Son père.

* * *

><p>Les mots n'avaient cessé de lui tourner dans la tête toute la nuit. Tout était confus, abstrait. Sa vie entière reposait sur des secrets. Ce qu'il avait toujours considéré était désormais remis en question, tout était faussé. Il imagina quel tournant aurait pris celle-ci si sa mère n'était pas intervenue. Il aurait élevé leur enfant, Laurel l'aurait haï, peut être même qu'il ne serait jamais monté sur ce bateau, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais connu l'ile, Slade, Shado. Et il n'aurait surement jamais rencontré Félicity. Félicity... En pensant à elle, son cœur se serra. Cela n'allait pas arranger les choses entre eux. Et il n'était pas prêt à la perdre une fois de plus. Il se batterait pour lui prouver qu'il l'aime et ce malgré les difficultés qu'ils allaient rencontrer maintenant.<p>

Le lendemain arriva très vite, trop vite à son gout. Sandra devait venir au club lui présenter son fils et à mesure que l'heure fatidique du rendez-vous se rapprochait, plus il angoissait à l'idée de les voir.

* * *

><p>Félicity se leva de très bonne humeur ce matin-là. Après sa soirée de la veille en compagnie d'Oliver, rien ne pourrait venir obscurcir sa journée. Elle se prépara avec entrain, revêtant une jupe taille haute ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc très décolleté, flattant ainsi sa petite poitrine. Alors qu'elle enfila ses escarpins et s'apprêtait à partir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son téléphone la veille au sous-sol. Elle prit donc la route du Verdant avant de se rendre au travail et entra dans le club. Elle fut surprise de trouver la grande salle allumée en pleine journée et lorsqu'elle commença à se diriger vers la porte de la cave, elle tomba nez à nez avec Oliver et une femme. Cette femme, qu'elle reconnut après quelques secondes de réflexion. Café, Central city.<p>

- Je… je suis désolé, j'ai oublié mon téléphone, je vais…

La jeune femme sourit à Félicity.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Oliver et moi ne faisions que parler…

Elle s'apprêtait à les laisser lorsqu'elle vit une mini tornade verte se diriger vers elle et agripper doucement sa jupe. Baissant les yeux, elle vit le plus adorable des petits garçons, vêtu d'un petit pull vert, qui la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus. Il lui sourit, dévoilant des petites dents dont une qui lui manquait devant. Elle craqua complètement, son cœur se réchauffant d'un drôle de sentiment et elle s'agenouilla devant lui, lui faisant face.

- Qui est donc cet adorable petit garçon ? Demanda-t-elle absorbée par le petit qui venait de déposer une main sur sa joue.

Elle ne vit pas le regard d'Oliver s'assombrir. Sandra lui jeta un coup d'œil et alla se rapprocher de son fils en souriant. Il la suivit et avala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'il se trouva à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme toujours en train de jouer avec Robbie, il annonça de but en blanc, tendu :

- Félicity, voici Robbie… c'est mon fils.

À cet instant, elle crut sentir son cœur exploser en mille morceaux tant sa déclaration la laissa sous le choc. Son… fils ? Oliver avait un enfant ? Elle leva les yeux vers lui, cachant son trouble, puis les reporta sur le petit qui lui parlait.

- T'as vu, la petite souris va passer, disait-il en montrant le trou dans sa bouche.

Elle lui sourit tendrement mais Félicity n'entendait pas, trop occupée à scruter ses traits. Voilà pourquoi elle était tombée immédiatement amoureuse de ce petit. C'était évident maintenant, il était le portrait craché de son père mais en beaucoup plus jeune. Le regard bleu, ce visage, ses cheveux hirsutes et clairs… il était sa version miniature.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle se releva, regarda sa montre et balbutia quelques mots, troublée :

- Excusez-moi, je… je dois y aller. Le travail. Ravie de vous avoir rencontrée, déclara-t-elle à l'adresse de Sandra avant de partir au sous-sol.

Elle était anéantie, perdue. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais se retient, décidée à ne plus laisser une seule larme couler à cause d'Oliver Queen.

Oliver se sentit misérable alors qu'il repensait à l'expression sur le visage de Félicity. Un mélange de stupeur, de peur et... de la déception ? Comment pourrait-elle lui accorder sa confiance maintenant qu'elle était confrontée aux erreurs de l'ancien Oliver Queen. Et si, en voyant ce qu'il était à l'époque, cela lui donnait envie de le fuir ? Cette pensée l'horrifia. Il ne pourrait pas supporter la déception de Félicity à son égard. Encore moins son rejet.


	14. Lui faire voir le meilleur de moi 2

**Voilà cette suite !**

**Dites moi donc ce que vous en pensez, laissez votre avis, ça va m'orienter pour la suite :)**

**Sinon j'espère que vous aimez et que c'est agréable à lire**

**Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à écrire des OS peut être faut il que je finisse celle là et que j'arrête, je suis pas super douée pour l'écriture hahaha**

**En attendant je vous souhaite un JOYEUX NOËL, profitez bien !**

**Gros bisous, Laeti***

Félicity passa une journée des plus tristes. Elle ne cessait de ressasser dans sa tête, encore et encore, l'image de la famille qu'Oliver, Robbie et sa mère formaient. Cette famille qu'elle avait toujours désirée du plus profond d'elle-même, cette famille qu'elle aurait voulu fonder avec lui. Elle avait baissé sa garde, elle avait laissé Oliver reconquérir son cœur et à présent elle s'en mordait les doigts. Chaque fois qu'elle faisait tomber les barrières, qu'elle le laissait l'atteindre dans ses sentiments, elle en souffrait. Pourquoi se laissait-elle avoir à chaque fois ? Pourquoi continuait-elle d'y croire alors que toutes les forces de l'univers semblaient se mettre en travers de leur chemin ? Elle aurait du retenir la leçon en voyant sa mère souffrir à cause de son père, en voyant où son histoire avec Cooper l'avait menée. Elle aurait dû comprendre que les hommes ne lui apporteraient que du malheur et de la souffrance. Elle était trop naïve de croire qu'en continuant d'espérer, les choses évolueraient.

Elle broya du noir jusqu'à son retour à la maison. Elle envoya valser ses affaires, se fit couler un bain et s'y plongea, cherchant à se vider la tête. Oliver appela mais elle voulait décompresser alors elle laissa le téléphone sonner dans le vide. En essayant de tout oublier, elle fit tellement le vide qu'elle finit par s'endormir. Un craquement la réveilla et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle trouva Oliver dans sa salle de bain. Hurlant de surprise, elle passa les bras autour d'elle mais la mousse du bain cachait sa nudité. Gêné, Oliver tourna la tête alors que Félicity tentait d'apaiser les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Oliver ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se tourna pour la regarder mais le regard qu'elle lui lança le fit détourner les yeux pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

Je t'ai appelé.

Et ? En quoi ça change quelque chose ?

Tu ne répondais pas, j'ai sonné à ta porte et… j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose alors…

Alors tu t'es dit qu'il serait plus drôle de rentrer par effraction sans t'imaginer une seule seconde que je pourrais très bien m'être endormie !

Techniquement, ce n'était pas par effraction, ta fenêtre était ouverte…

Oliver ! S'indigna-t-elle.

Je suis désolé…

Elle le fusilla du regard et il se retourna pendant qu'elle s'enveloppait dans une serviette. Alor qu'elle posa un pied sur le carrelage, elle glissa et il se retourna juste à temps pour la rattraper contre son torse, une main plaqué au creux de ses reins pour la stabiliser.

Son corps humide contre le sien avec pour seul rempart quelques morceaux de tissus, Oliver avala avec difficulté, cela allait l'achever. Félicity serrait sa serviette contre sa poitrine, empêchant celle-ci de s'ouvrir et semblait à bout de souffle. Les lèvres entrouvertes comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler, elle le regardait pourtant sans rien dire. Elle ne broncha même pas lorsqu'il la souleva doucement du sol pour la sortir de la salle de bain et éviter qu'elle ne glisse de nouveau.

Lorsque ses pieds nus rencontrèrent de nouveau le sol, elle baissa les yeux, rouge de honte. Elle désigna du doigt sa chambre.

Merci. Je… je vais…

Il hocha la tête et elle disparut quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle revint, Oliver était contrarié de voir que même vêtue avec un pantalon et un débardeur, elle le faisait toujours craquer.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de lui, repliant ses jambes sous elle, il commença à parler.

Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi aujourd'hui… commença-t-il.

Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais un fils.

À vrai dire… je l'ai appris hier.

Oh.

Silence gênant, qu'elle rompit avec hésitation.

C'est pour toi que ça n'a pas dû être facile, je ne suis pas celle concernée dans l'histoire.

Félicity…

Il savait très bien que ça l'était quand même vis-à-vis de leur relation. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, ils étaient de nouveau arrivés à prendre un nouveau départ et voilà que ça leur tombait dessus. Elle avait beau faire semblant de ne pas comprendre son inquiétude, il savait très bien qu'elle souffrait de la situation. Peut-être même, avait-elle des doutes sur lui à présent.

Quoi qu'il en soit cette histoire ne me regarde pas. Je serai là si tu as besoin d'en parler bien entendu mais je pense que nous devrions prendre nos distances, avoir du recul par rapport à tout ça.

C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Non, s'entendit-elle répondre du tac au tac.

Oliver se leva et alla s'accroupir devant le fauteuil pour lui faire face. Il remplaça une de ses mèches et laissa trainer son doigt le long de sa joue, descendant jusqu'à son menton, son cou. Il laissa sa main se balader dans ses cheveux, alla caresser sa nuque puis il se rapprocha doucement afin de l'embrasser. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, l'embrassa avec douceur, mêlant son souffle au sien, cherchant son approbation et lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle laissait tomber ses défenses, il approfondit leur baiser. Il la sentit soupirer d'aise et se détendre mais son téléphone sonna, l'obligeant à rompre leur étreinte. Il décrocha, s'attendant à entendre Digg.

Oliver, salut.

Sandra.

Félicity se crispa à l'évocation de ce prénom. Elle se doutait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Oliver ne sembla pas le remarquer alors elle profita de sa surprise pour se lever avant qu'il ne la retienne contre lui et elle alla sur son balcon prendre l'air.

Je te dérange ?

Lui dire oui aurait été rude mais lui répondre non aurai été un mensonge.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Je pensais que peut être demain… nous pourrions nous balader… Robbie, toi, moi… cela lui ferait surement plaisir et vous apprendrez à vous connaître.

Il regarda par la baie vitrée, apercevant la jeune femme dehors, ses cheveux flottant au vent. Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Entre le Verdant et ses missions, Théa qui ne le lâchait plus et elle, il risquait de ne plus passer beaucoup de temps avec Félicity.

S'il te plait, c'est important pour notre fils.

_Notre_ fils. Cela lui sonna étrange. Certes il était son enfant mais à eux trois, ils ne formaient pas une famille. Lorsque le pronom "_nous"_ lui venait à l'esprit, il s'imaginait plutôt Félicity et lui, ensemble. Cela allait devoir attendre.

Bien sûr.

Félicity entendait vaguement la voix d'Oliver mais elle tâcha de se concentrer sur autre chose. Quelque minute plus tard, elle le sentit derrière elle, s'approchant doucement avant qu'il n'enlace sa taille avec ses bras, hésitant. Elle l'entendit soupirer dans son dos avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

Elle veut que je passe du temps avec eux demain… rattraper le temps perdu avec lui.

Félicity ignora sa jalousie et l'élancement de son cœur avant de répondre la phrase censée et rationnelle qui le rassurerait.

C'est une bonne chose… d'apprendre à le connaitre, créer des liens. Il a l'air d'être un petit garçon formidable.

Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face et sourit timidement.

Comme son père.

Elle lut plein d'amour dans le regard qu'il lui porta et il la serra davantage contre lui avant de l'embrasser.

Ce soir-là, Oliver rentra chez lui, décidé à prendre son temps avec Félicity. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, il allait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance et prendre le temps de construire leur relation, passer des moments ensemble.

* * *

><p>Cependant les moments se firent rares. Presque une semaine que Félicity ne faisait que croiser Oliver mais ils n'étaient jamais seuls. Lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Sandra et son fils, il était au sous-sol à s'entraîner avec Roy et John ou en mission. Chaque fois qu'il lui proposait de la raccompagner ou de passer un moment ensemble, un coup de fil retentissait et Oliver, plein de bonne volonté pour créer une relation avec son fils, partait les retrouver.<p>

Félicity vivait mal la situation mais savait que c'était au mieux. Son fils devait passer avant tout le reste. Lorsqu'un enfant entre dans notre vie, tout est chamboulé. Et jamais elle ne se verrait priver un petit garçon de son père ni même Oliver qui avait manqué une partie de l'enfance de Robbie. De plus, elle voyait l'impact qu'avait leur rencontre. Le petit avait apporté un peu d'innocence et de normalité à sa vie, cela lui faisait énormément de bien. Un réel attachement s'était créé, elle le sentait lorsqu'il lui parlait de son fils. Cependant leurs discussions étaient toujours entrecoupées par le travail et leurs obligations, rendant les échanges difficiles.

Elle ne croisa pas Oliver du week-end d'ailleurs. Alors même qu'ils pensaient avoir une soirée pour eux, Sandra avait appelé, interrompant leur seul moment à deux ayant duré plus de dix minutes. Elle l'avait alors poussé à partir les rejoindre, prétextant que cela irait, qu'elle avait du travail, mais elle avait passé le samedi et dimanche à se morfondre seule. Il l'avait embrassé avant de la quitter mais elle avait senti qu'il était ailleurs, préoccupé par son devoir de père.

Cela faisait donc sept jours que les liens se nouaient lorsqu'elle apprit par pur hasard que Sandra avait été embauché ici et comptait s'installer définitivement. Digg avait vaguement discuté avec la jeune mère lorsque celle-ci venait chercher Oliver au Verdant puis il avait simplement évoqué le sujet avec Roy, devant Félicity. Elle comprit à cet instant que plus jamais la vie ne serait simple. C'était une bonne chose pour Oliver que son fils reste ici à Starling, elle en était même heureuse pour lui. Cependant, sa tristesse prenait le dessus lorsqu'elle réfléchissait à la situation, affrontant la réalité en face. Sa relation avec Oliver n'avait aucune chance de survivre. Entre ses missions et ses nouvelles responsabilités et elle son travail, ils n'arriveront jamais à concilier vie personnelle et professionnelle. Il valait mieux arrêter les dégâts tout de suite avant de vraiment se faire du mal et souffrir. Il était déjà trop tard pour elle tant elle était amoureuse et attachée à cet homme, mieux valait en plus ne pas rajouter de souvenirs de couples. Elle prit donc la décision de lui parler et régler le problème.

* * *

><p>Le lundi soir, après le travail, elle se rendit donc au QG comme à son habitude, s'attendant à n'y trouver personne. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, Oliver venait juste de commencer à s'entraîner. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver il vint tout de suite à sa rencontre et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle lui sourit mais Oliver remarqua de suite qu'elle était distraite.<p>

Où sont John et Roy ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je leur ai dit de ne pas passer aujourd'hui.

Oh, je ne savais pas que nous ne devions pas…

Tu n'étais pas concernée Félicity.

Il lui fit un de ses sourires radieux, comme lorsqu'il était venu la voir pour la première fois et elle sentit ses bonnes résolutions s'envoler. Cependant, elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle risquait d'endurer s'ils continuaient sur cette voix et elle se reprit.

Et si on allait dîner ? - Je devrais rentrer, dit-elle en même temps que lui.

Il la regarda sans comprendre alors qu'elle relevait les yeux vers lui.

Oliver… je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là.

Il fronça les sourcils et chercha ses mots.

- De quoi Est-ce que tu...

- Je veux dire nous. Ça ne marchera pas.

Tu… tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

On a jamais été vraiment ensemble toi et moi.

Attends… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il très sérieusement en sondant son regard afin de savoir si elle plaisantait.

C'était… une expérience. Très agréable mais… je pense qu'il est temps de redevenir réaliste et laisser les choses là où elles sont avant de le regretter.

Mais je ne vais rien regretter Félicity, je ne comprends pas… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il n'y a rien. C'est justement ça. Entre toi et moi il n'y a rien.

Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

Elle-même se le demandait. Prononcer ces mots la rendait malade.

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu as juste des doutes et c'est normal je comprends mais tu ne vas pas renoncer sous prétexte que nous traversons quelques difficultés. Je ne suis pas d'accord je…

Oliver, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, toi et moi c'est fini.

Non, je refuse de te laisser t'en tirer comme ça alors que tu ne me dis pas tout. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as aucune excuse pour te défiler tu…

Oliver ça ne pourra pas marcher car je ne t'aime pas ! Le coupa-t-elle.

Sa voix se brisa de tristesse mais aux oreilles d'Oliver cela sonnait comme un signe de lassitude et d'exaspération, rendant ses mots plus percutant. Dire cette phrase la tua de l'intérieur. Elle avait l'impression de renoncer à une partie de son âme en balançant une telle énormité. Cependant, il semblait qu'elle ait été convaincante car le visage d'Oliver s'assombrit, arborant cet air qui ne le quittait plus depuis la mort de Tommy et le retour de Slade, cette expression qui montrait à quel point il était brisé.

Il recula d'un pas choqué, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup, puis il baissa la tête et serra les poings.

Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas te retenir contre ton gré…

Il lui tourna le dos, partit prendre son arc, sa veste et sortit, la laissant seule. Lorsqu'il eut claqué la porte de la fonderie, Félicity éclata en sanglots. Elle avait fait le bon choix. Renoncer à lui était la meilleure chose à faire. Ainsi peut être essaierait il de fonder une famille en donnant sa chance à Sandra. Robbie aurait le foyer qu'il mérite et tout le monde serait heureux. Tout le monde sauf elle. Car elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre qu'il valait mieux ainsi, que c'était aussi pour se protéger, son cœur n'avait jamais été aussi meurtri.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours passèrent et il régnait une entente cordiale mais glaciale entre Oliver et Félicity. John nota tout de suite que la tension dans la cave avait monté d'un cran. Ils se cantonnaient à une relation strictement professionnelle et évitaient de se parler ou alors étaient bien trop polis et impersonnels pour que ça sonne vrai. Ils évitaient démesurément de se retrouver seuls dans la même pièce. Félicity ne voulait pas se trahir sur ses sentiments et Oliver lui, ne supportait pas de voir celle qu'il aime, le rejeter. Ainsi Roy et Diggle servaient de tampons entre eux deux afin d'éviter toute gène et situation embarrassante.<p>

Avec l'investissement d'Oliver dans la vie de son fils, cela ne fut pas bien compliqué pour eux de s'éviter. Ils ne faisaient que se croiser et cela les arrangeait tout comme ça les dévastait. Oliver n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir souffrir autant à cause de quelqu'un. Rien ne parvenait à lui faire sortir Félicity de la tête. Seul Robbie parvenait à atténuer sa peine, l'obligeant à ignorer son chagrin l'espace de quelques heures.

Félicity quant à elle se plongea dans le travail, encore et encore. Elle n'en dormait presque plus. En plus d'avoir maigri, de larges cernes encerclaient ses yeux et qu'elle camouflait avec une bonne couche de maquillage. Cependant elle ne trompait personne, elle était malheureuse et sa santé s'en ressentait.

Peu concentrée à cause du stress et de la fatigue, elle avait totalement décroché lors d'une mission, faisant bugger un ordi. La course poursuite se solda heureusement par une arrestation mais tout le monde s'inquiéta de ses performances. Lorsqu'Oliver était rentré, Roy et John s'étaient attendus à une confrontation entre Félicity et lui mais il resta étrangement calme, conseillant à tout le monde de rentrer chez soi.

Elle s'en alla avant que les garçons ne désertent et ceux-ci profitèrent de son absence pour venir aux nouvelles.

Félicity n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Et ce, depuis quelques jours. Il y a quelque chose qu'on doit savoir ? Demanda John.

Je suis comme vous, je ne sais pas.

Oh allons Oliver, tu es dans le même état qu'elle en ce moment, continua Roy.

Oliver le fusilla du regard et le jeune archer leva les bras pour prouver qu'il n'insisterait pas et partit. C'était sans compter sur Diggle.

Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ce ne sont pas tes affaires John.

À partir du moment où je vois mes deux partenaires déchanter complètement, ce sont mes affaires.

Oliver souffla de résignation.

On a eu une dispute il y a environ dix jours et on s'est… on a arrêté de se voir.

Eh bien retourne la voir et excuse toi, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle reste fâchée si longtemps.

Ce n'est pas aussi simple…

Oh allons Oliver. Vous êtes deux adultes, tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué.

Elle a voulu qu'on arrête car elle ne m'aime pas, lâcha-t-il le cœur brisé.

John le regarda ahuri puis d'un revers de main, balaya l'hypothèse.

Ne sois pas stupide Oliver, j'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardiez, comment elle te regardait… et je peux t'assurer qu'elle t'aime.

Pourtant elle me l'a dit droit dans les yeux Digg !

Ce n'est qu'un prétexte, une fausse excuse pour quelque chose de plus compliqué ! Il y a une autre raison, j'en suis sûr ! Quelque chose doit l'effrayer… tu dois aller lui parler et résoudre ça !

John posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Va la retrouver Oliver, parle lui.

Oliver attrapa sa veste, déterminé mais lorsqu'il sortit du Verdant, un coup de téléphone le coupa dans sa lancée.

Oliver, c'est moi… j'ai besoin que tu viennes.


	15. Lui faire voir le meilleur de moi 3

**Noyeux Joël à tous ! **

**Voilà la suite car vous avez été nombreux à laisser une review sur le dernier chapitre et ça a été très motivant et inspirant !**

**Merci à tous, vraiment !**

**Je suis contente que cet OS vous plaise alors voilà le dernier chapitre !**

**Une idée pour le prochain OS ?**

**Passez un très bon réveillons, mes meilleurs vœux**

**Bisous, Laeti***

Sandra semblait paniquée au téléphone.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte de l'hôtel dans lequel elle séjournait, elle parut soulagée.

- Oh dieu merci te voilà, je suis hyper pressée j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon futur patron et personne pour me garder Robbie.

- Attends tu vas me laisser seul avec lui ?

- C'est un petit garçon pas un assassin, il ne va pas te manger.

- Mais je…

- C'est ton fils, Oliver.

Il aurait été beaucoup plus à l'aise avec un assassin en face de lui.

- Je rentrerai tard alors emmène le chez toi, je passerai le prendre demain.

Sur ce, elle fit sortir Robbie, attrapa son sac et ferma la porte. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'hôtel, elle embrassa son fils et s'adressa à lui.

- Je sais que je te prends de court mais je ne le ferai pas si ce n'était pas aussi important. J'ai besoin de toi Oliver.

Il hocha la tête puis lui héla un taxi pour qu'elle puisse partir. Une fois loin, il se pencha vers son petit garçon qui leva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus innocents. Tendant sa petite main vers lui, Oliver l'attrape et prit le chemin de la voiture. Il était dépassé. Comment allait-il gérer la situation ? Certes il avait déjà passé du temps avec lui mais s'occuper d'un enfant, ce n'était clairement pas son rayon. De plus, Oliver se doutait bien qu'emmener Robbie au sous-sol n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait beau ne pas s'y connaitre en garde d'enfant, il pouvait cependant clairement deviner que des flèches et des couteaux n'étaient pas les jouets les plus adaptés.

- Papa ?

Il se tourna vers son fils assis à l'arrière dans un fauteuil enfant, surpris qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Jamais encore, il n'avait utilisé ce mot.

- J'ai faim, dit-il d'une petite voix.

La panique s'empara de lui. Où l'emmener ? Qu'aimait-il manger ? Que faire ? Oliver, désemparé, opta pour la seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit. Démarrant, il s'engagea sur l'avenue pour arriver le plus vite possible.

* * *

><p>Les coups bref portés à sa porte surprirent Félicity. Elle restera les pans de son kimono contre elle et baissa son short. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle faillit hoqueter de surprise tant la vision était inattendue. Oliver tenait Robbie dans ses bras et le petit garçon la regardait avec son regard azur perçant avant de lui sourire.<p>

- Félicity, j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle lui fit signe de la tête d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, il déposa son fils au sol et celui-ci se précipita devant la télé, tout joyeux. Remarquant son air dépassé, elle le vit se passer une main sur le visage.

- Je sais qu'entre nous, il y a quelques tensions mais sa mère me l'a confié et je ne savais pas quoi faire… je ne suis pas très doué avec les enfants… je…

- Ça va aller Oliver.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle constata à quel point il était perdu. Elle posa une main rassurante sur son bras puis s'adressa à Robbie.

- Et si déjà on commençait par faire manger ce petit bonhomme ? Demanda-t-elle toute enjouée.

Le petit garçon se tourna vers elle et répondit par l'affirmative tout excité et la suivit dans la cuisine. Oliver souffla de soulagement. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle vers qui il pourrait se tourner. Il aurait pu aller voir Diggle mais celui-ci avait bien trop à faire avec son bébé et Félicity était toujours sa première pensée. Lorsqu'il les rejoignit, il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et les observa. Félicity faisait cuire des nuggets de poulet à Robbie et lui montrait comment faire des pâtes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette vision. Il avait devant lui la parfaite image de la famille qu'il désirait avoir. Lorsque Félicity se retourna et vit comment Oliver les regardait, elle baissa les yeux et rougit avant de reporter son attention sur le petit.

Alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement devant un dessin animé, Oliver et Félicity s'étaient attablés autour d'un verre de vin.

- Tu as faim ? Je peux te faire quelque chose si tu veux.

- Non merci. Tu as déjà fait énormément pour moi ce soir, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi.

Elle détourna les yeux ne pouvant supporter son regard plein de tendresse sans défaillir.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Au contraire.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Oliver…

- Félicity je t'en prie… parle-moi. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Peut-être pas autant que moi je t'aime mais je sais que nous partageons les mêmes sentiments, je peux le voir, le sentir. Je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser à renoncer à toi.

- On en a déjà discuté, cela ne nous mènera nulle part…

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Pourquoi abandonnes-tu si vite ?!

La voix d'Oliver se brisa et il ferma les yeux, voulant se reprendre.

- Sois honnête, pourquoi ?

Elle regarda Robbie.

- Maintenant qu'il est entré dans ta vie… tout est compliqué. Tu dois passer du temps avec lui et entre nos boulots respectifs et ça, jamais on ne trouvera le temps pour une relation. Et puis… il y a sa mère. Et s'il y a une chance, même infime, que vous puissiez à nouveau former une famille tous les trois, je ne l'en priverai pas, dit-elle en portant un regard plein d'amour sur le petit. Et tu mérites d'avoir cette famille. Tu mérites d'être heureux.

Elle retint ses larmes.

- Il n'y aura jamais rien entre Sandra et moi, je…

- Oliver sois réaliste, elle vient s'installer ici et vous passerez de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Alors quand bien même, vous passerez la plupart du temps ensemble et je mérite plus que quelques heures par semaines. Je ne veux pas être partagée entre tes heures de bulot et ta vie de famille.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Je vais demander la garde partagée. Même si j'aime mon fils, malheureusement, sa mère et moi ne formeront jamais un couple. Cela n'a jamais été le cas, elle n'était qu'une aventure sans lendemain à l'époque et cela ne changera pas. Alors former une famille à nous trois, ce n'est envisageable que si tu es la troisième personne Félicity.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde. Je veux que tu nous laisse une chance. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile mais je ne te délaisserai plus comme j'ai pu le faire dernièrement car désormais, je n'aurai plus besoin d'être avec elle pour voir mon fils. J'aurai tout mon temps à disposition pour toi et si tu es d'accord, ce temps sera aussi pour Robbie. L'espace de quelques jours par mois, nous formeront une famille et le reste, nous serons nous, un couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et caressa son visage.

- Je ne renoncerai pas à toi Félicity.

Elle laissa échapper une larme.

- Je sais que tout ça va trop vite pour toi. Nous ne sommes pas encore ensemble que je te parle de famille et de m'aider à élever un enfant mais je…

Elle l'interrompit et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime Oliver, je suis désolée d'avoir prétendu le contraire mais je ne voulais pas souffrir encore. Et j'aime déjà Robbie alors envisager de partager ma vie avec vous deux, j'en suis très heureuse. Et puis nous aurons l'autre moitié du temps à nous. Rien qu'à nous.

- Oui rien qu'à nous.

Il colla son front au sien et l'embrassa.

Lorsque Robbie s'endormit pendant qu'ils le bordaient, Félicity et Oliver retournèrent dans le salon, se posant dans le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils passèrent la soirée ainsi, à parler, s'embrasser, prenant le temps de profiter l'autre.

Oliver caressait ses cheveux tandis que Félicity dessinait des cercles imaginaires sur son torse, près de là où reposait sa tête. Prise d'un excès de folie, elle passa sa main sous son t-shirt et fit courir ses doigts le long de ses abdos. Ce contact soudain électrisa Oliver et le rendit fou. Lorsqu'il posa sur elle son regard bleu acier, tel un prédateur, il la vit déglutir puis il s'empara de ses lèvres sans ménagement. Il attrapa alors sa taille, la faisant basculer au-dessus de lui. Sa poitrine reposait désormais contre son torse et son cœur s'accéléra. Il attrapa sa nuque et ses reins et approfondit leur baiser. Elle se cambra sous son emprise et souffla de plaisir. Il se leva alors du canapé, l'entrainant avec lui tout en la tenant fermement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Errant la porte avec précaution il l'appuya contre celle-ci et elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, le mettant à l'agonie. Il voulait plus d'elle, il voulait se rassasier de son corps, il voulait la toucher, l'éteindre et la tenir contre lui toute la nuit.

Il la déposa dans le lit et prit le temps de se calmer pour ralentir. Il voulait chérir chaque seconde, prendre son temps. Il voulait faire les choses bien, après tout il l'avait attendu des mois, il pouvait bien y aller doucement. Il se posta donc sur elle et prit le temps de lui caresser doucement le visage, l'embrasser doucement, attirant le feu qui brulait en eux. Ils se débarrassèrent ensuite de leurs hauts, voulant profiter du contact de leur peau, des sensations qui les envahissaient. Il déposa des milliers de baisers de sa gorge jusqu'à son ventre. Elle caressa ses cheveux et parcourut de ses doigts tout son dos, ses bras, son ventre, n'étant jamais assez repu de son corps. Le reste des vêtements ne tarda pas à s'envoler, supprimant les dernières barrières de tissus. Ce qui au début ressemblait à une étreinte pleine de douceur et d'amour se transforma bien vite en une fusion passionnelle et le rythme de leur cœur comme de leur corps s'accéléra. Ils finirent par ne former plus qu'un et même leur fréquence cardiaque semblait s'accorder parfaitement.

La nuit fut courte mais ils finirent pas sombrer ensemble dans un sommeil sans cauchemars, épanouis et comblés. Lorsque le soleil se leva, filtrant dans la pièce à travers les rideaux, Oliver, durant l'espace d'une seconde, se demanda où il était. Lorsqu'il entendit gémir à ses côtés et qu'il sentit un corps remuer contre lui, il sourit en se remémorant la veille et resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme dont le sommeil semblait agité. Il ne out s'empêcher de déposer un baiser au creux de son cou, impatient de redécouvrir le gout de sa peau, la sensation de ses lèvres sur son corps.

Félicity ouvrit les yeux et vit deux yeux azur la regarder avec tendresse. Oliver avait un bras protecteur sur elle qui la maintenait contre lui et l'autre tenait sa tête à demi relevée afin de mieux la voir. Elle leva la main vers sa joue et il embrassa sa paume. Souriante, elle vint se lover contre lui.

- Je t'aime tu sais, dit-il.

- Je sais… répondit-elle rêveuse.

Félicity se leva à contre cœur et enfila le tshirt de son amant.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je vais voir si Robbie va bien, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Il se leva et la rejoignit. Ils entrouvrirent doucement la porte et virent le petit garçon toujours endormi. Félicity sourit et Oliver passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

- Je pourrai vite m'habituer à élever un enfant avec toi, lui sourit-elle. C'est si facile.

Devant son scepticisme, elle vint se caler contre lui afin de planter un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu vas faire un père exceptionnel Oliver. Robbie t'aime déjà.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa avec passion.

* * *

><p>Ils passèrent la journée tous les trois. Ils allèrent d'abord au Big Belly Burger, ravissant le petit garçon puis partirent se promener au parc. Lorsque Sandra les rejoignit, Félicity resta à l'écart avec Robbie pour laisser Oliver parler avec elle. Ils marchèrent un peu seuls à seuls, afin d'avoir une discussion.<p>

- J'aimerai la garde partagée de Robbie.

- Oh… je pensais que… eh bien toi et moi nous donnerions une chance… pour offrir à notre fils une chance de grandir dans une vraie famille, répondit-elle cachant sa déception.

Elle passa une main sur son bras et se rapprocha de lui, enjôleuse, mais il la repoussa doucement.

- Il aura une famille. Elle sera seulement différente.

Il jeta un coup d'œil énamouré vers Félicity.

- Je vois… elle et toi, dit-elle simplement. Tu l'aimes vraiment.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je l'ai vu dès qu'elle nous a interrompu au Verdant. Mais je me devais d'essayer de créer des liens entre nous… pour mon fils.

- Je te demande de nous le confier trois jours par semaines.

L'emploi du nous les surprit tous les deux.

- Oliver…

- Je sais que jusqu'à présent tu l'as élevé seul mais à présent je me dois d'être présent dans la vie de mon fils. Et pas à titre exceptionnel. Je dois faire partie intégrante de son éducation.

- D'accord.

Il sourit et prévoya d'appeler ses avocats dès le lendemain pour régler l'affaire. Lorsque la discussion fut terminée, Sandra appela Robbie qui quitta à contre cœur Félicity et Oliver vit d'ailleurs que celle-ci était triste de le voir partir. Ils les saluèrent et rentrèrent à l'hôtel tandis qu'Oliver attrapai la main de sa petite amie pour rentrer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Félicity avait à peine parler.

- Mon cœur… viens là dit-il en désignant la place à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Elle le rejoignit et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle souffla et se laissa aller contre lui.

- Est-ce mal que je m'attache déjà autant à lui ?

Il sourit et embrassa sa joue.

- Non bien sûr que non mais je ne veux pas te voir triste. Il va venir nous voir souvent.

- Je ne suis pas triste, j'ai juste… peur. C'est tout nouveau pour moi. Et puis d'aimer un enfant, c'est… fort.

- Je sais, j'ai ressenti la même chose. Mais tout va bien se passer, il t'aime déjà. Et puis…, commença-t-il taquin, si c'est la présence d'un enfant qui te manque, rien ne me ferai plus plaisir que d'en avoir un avec toi dans l'avenir. Je peux même te montrer comment on fait en attendant qu'on se décide à concevoir le nôtre, plaisanta-t-il.

- Monsieur Queen, dit-elle en faisant semblant d'être choquée, enfin voyons vous êtes mon patron et moi votre secrétaire !

- Jai toujours eu un faible pour les jolies blondes à lunettes.

Elle rit aux éclats alors qu'il la sortait vers la pièce qui désormais était LEUR chambre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quatre ans plus tard<strong>_

Oliver rentra d'une mission tard ce soir-là. Lorsqu'il entra dans leur maison sans bruit, il monta directement à l'étage pour aller voir sa femme. Il l'avait renvoyée afin qu'elle se repose de ces longues nuits sans sommeil. Il alla jusqu'au seuil de leur chambre la vit dans un fauteuil, en train de bercer leur fille, âgée de quelques mois. Il s'approcha des femmes de sa vie, embrassa son nouveau-né et donna un baiser à sa femme, heureux de la retrouver. Il déposa leur bébé dans son berceau et sera ensuite Félicity contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa en retour.

- Robbie est couché, tu veux aller le voir ?

Il hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du jeune garçon. Ils le regardèrent dormir avant de retourner dans leur chambre. Il enlaça sa femme et la porta jusqu'à leur lit afin de s'allonger à côté d'elle, profitant du contact de leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Faisant le point sur sa vie, Oliver sourit. C'est fou comme le temps avait passé. En quatre ans, leur vie avait considérablement évoluée. Robbie avait fait partie de leur vie, un an plus tard Oliver avait demandé à Félicity de l'épouser et l'année suivante, leur rêve d'avoir un enfant à eux s'était concrétisé. Tout n'avait pas été facile avec leur vie personnelle et le rôle de justicier d'Oliver mais une fois marié à Félicity, il avait compris qu'il la ferait passer avant tout. Ainsi, ils menaient une vie de famille épanouie et dans un bonheur parfait.

_**FIN**_.


	16. Une nouvelle année

**OS spécial nouvel an !**

**J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Il n'y aura pas de suites, le prochain OS sera donc sur un autre sujet**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, faites moi part de vos réclamations ! Des idées d'histoires ?**

**Si jamais je ne republié pas avant 2015 je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent, lisent, commentent, merci aux visiteurs qui laissent une trace de leur passage et que malheureusement je peux pas remercier par message **

**Bonnes fêtes à tous et toutes**

**Pleins de bisous, Laeti***

Oliver finissait de se préparer au sous-sol pour le réveillon du 31 lorsqu'il remarqua un calepin posé sur le bureau de Félicity, juste à côté de leur fougère. Laissant pendre son nœud papillon défait, il s'approcha et vit que son prénom était écrit dessus. Poussé par la curiosité il l'ouvrit, feuilleta quelques pages où étaient prises des notes informatiques puis tomba sur une chose intéressante. Une liste. Bien connu pour être celui qui était particulièrement intéressé par les listes, il se demanda de quoi il s'agissait. Il se mit donc à lire.

**Résolutions de 2014 **_(les phrases soulignées sont rayées)_

_Veiller sur Oliver et John_

_Acheter une plante pour la Arrow cave_

_Trouver un nouveau boulot_

_Pirater le téléphone de Ray_

_Tirer à l'arc et viser dans le mille_

_Contourner un pare-feu XZ têta_

_Voir Starling depuis le plus haut building_

_Rendre visite à Barry_

_Rencontrer Dr Wells_

_Voir ma mère_

_Survivre à cette année_

_Sauver une vie_

_Être époustouflée, vivre un moment à couper le souffle_

_Avoir le cran de le faire_

Il sourit devant l'exubérance de cette liste et reconnut bien l'esprit de la jeune femme. Cependant, 2014 s'achevait dans quelques heures et il y avait encore des phrases non barrées, il se devait se remédier à ça. La dernière l'intriguait mais il lui demanderait le moment venu. Il allait faire en sorte que chacune de ses résolutions soient tenues et ainsi la rendre heureuse pour bien démarrer cette nouvelle année. Il lui devait bien ça après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait pu endurer notamment par sa faute.

Il composa le numéro de la jeune femme qui fut surprise de son coup de fil.

- Oliver ? Il y a un problème ? Le diner chez John et Lyla n'est que dans deux heures.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. J'ai besoin que tu viennes au QG.

- Maintenant ?

- C'est important, insista-t-il devant l'hésitation de la jeune femme.

- Oh. Euh j'arrive alors.

Il voulait la surprendre et lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa superbe robe noire au dos nu jusqu'aux reins, ce fut sûrement lui le plus surpris des deux. Son cœur loupa un battement tant la vision que se dessinait devant lui était enchanteresse.

Lorsque Félicity arriva au sous-sol et vit Oliver dans un superbe smoking noir agrémenté d'un nœud papillon vert très sombre, elle déglutit avec difficulté tant elle le trouvait séduisant et ne pouvait détourner son regard de sa carrure. Le charme qu'il dégageait de lui allait achever de la tuer. Lorsqu'elle crois son regard, elle out y percevoir une étrange lueur. Il semblait... mystérieux.

- Oliver qu'est ce qui se pas…

Il leva le carnet d'une main, ouvert à la page concernée. Il la vit rougir et balbutier.

- Oh ça… c'est juste… un truc débile.

- Au contraire, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Mais il t'en manque.

- Oui mais c'est sans importance. Je ne prenais pas vraiment ça au sérieux je...

Oliver attrapa son arc, le carquois et lui tendit la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Je vais t'aider à tout rayer, la coupa-t-il.

- Enfin voyons Oliver, nous devons bientôt rejoindre…

- Félicity.

- D'accord, lâcha-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

Elle regarda sa main avec hésitation avant de la saisir. Il l'attira à lui, attrapa sa taille et la guida vers les cibles. Il lui donna son arc et une flèche puis se posta derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa nuque et elle se demanda par quel moyen elle allait pouvoir se concentrer.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses hanches afin de bien la positionner et lui expliqua comment engager.

- Tout est une question de respiration. Contrôle… inspire bien et tu souffles lorsque tu tires.

Félicity se concentra mais sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'elle le sentit se coller dans son dos et rapprocher son visage de son cou. La flèche partit mais loupa le centre d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres.

- Je n'y arriverais jamais, gémit-elle.

- Recommence, souffla-t-il doucement, apaisant.

Elle reprit une flèche et la positionna. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et guida la position de ses mains puis il les laissa retomber sur ses hanches. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra et elle s'évertua à se calmer et se concentrer sur sa respiration. Elle fit abstraction de tout le reste et inspira. Lorsque la flèche partit, elle ferma les yeux et expira. L'air semblait s'être figé et aucun d'eux n'osait bouger. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle put admirer le centre de la cible, atteint par son projectile. Elle se retourna vivement et sourit à Oliver avec enthousiasme.

- Je l'ai fait !

Il lui sourit et hocha la tête. Elle semblait excitée, elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient de malice, comme un enfant le jour de Noël.

- Passons à l'étape suivante.

Ils sortirent et prirent la voiture d'Oliver. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant le building de Merlyn corporation, elle comprit tout de suite à quelle résolution il pensait.

- Oliver… tu ne comptes quand même pas nous faire monter tout là-haut ! Depuis que j'ai piraté leur serveur à la source, la sécurité y est renforcée.

- Aie confiance en moi.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment situé en face et prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Oliver prit ensuite le chemin du personnel et la mena jusqu'au toit, encore loin du sommet de l'autre tour.

- Ici c'est parfait, sourit Félicity.

Mais Oliver ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Ce n'est pas le plus haut.

Elle le vit déposer son sac noir au sol et en sortir un arc et une flèche. Il visa le gratte-ciel en face et tira. Un cable fut projeté, reliant le bâtiment à l'arme d'Oliver. Il se tourna vers Félicity et lui tendit la main.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux…

-Oh si, plus que jamais.

- Je ne vais pas me lancer dans le vide pour une résolution stupide.

- Tu l'as déjà fait.

- C'était sous le coup de l'adrénaline et puis ce n'était pas aussi haut, gémit-elle.

- Félicity…

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- As-tu confiance en moi ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te tiendrais.

Le bras toujours tendu vers elle il l'invita à le rejoindre. Elle s'approcha, hésitante, mais lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, il attrapa sa taille avec douceur et la serra pour la maintenir contre lui. Toujours en main, il activa le tractage et le câble les souleva. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise mais il resserra sa prise et la regarda pour la rassurer. Son regard captivant la mis en confiance. En observant ses prunelle azur, elle savait qu'elle pourrait confier sa vie entre les mains de cet homme.

Suspendus au-dessus du vide, elle regarda en bas et se crispa. La montée s'accéléra et bientôt, ils atteignirent le rebord du toit. Oliver la fit passer puis enjamba lui aussi pour venir se retrouver sur terre. Toujours tétanisée, Oliver caressa les bras de Félicity et la tint près de lui.

- Et voilà. Starling city dans toute sa splendeur.

Il lui montra le panorama de la ville. La vue était spectaculaire, impressionnante et il la vit se détendre et profiter du moment. Ayant laissé sa veste dans la voiture, elle frissonna. En parfait gentleman, il lui passa la sienne et sourit de la situation. À les voir, on pourrait penser à une comédie romantique. Si seulement le dénouement était le même…

Le souffle coupé devant un tel paysage, Félicity se sentait admirative de cet homme, prêt à décrocher la lune pour lui faire plaisir. Elle se tourna, levant vers lui des yeux pleins de gratitude et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- C'est… magnifique, souffla-t-elle. Merci Oliver. Et pas que pour ça… pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusqu'à présent. Je...

Mais elle se tut, ne pouvant achever de lui révéler ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

- C'est à moi de te remercier.

Il lui sourit.

- Encore une chose que tu peux rayer de ta liste.

- Malheureusement, je doute de sauver une vie avant minuit.

Il la regarda et elle vit ses yeux s'assombrir.

- Tu l'as déjà fait cette année… en prenant une balle pour Sarah tu l'as sauvé mais le plus important c'est que… tu m'as sauvé moi… en rejoignant l'équipe. Sans toi, j'aurai pris le mauvais chemin, perdu mon humanité, je ne serai plus Oliver Queen. J'aurai totalement oublié mon identité, j'aurai sombré dans l'obscurité et continuer à tuer. En acceptant de nous aider et en continuant de croire en moi malgré toutes les épreuves, tu as changé ma vie Félicity.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, due au trop plein d'émotions et Félicity retint ses larmes du mieux qu'elle put. Elle ne trouvait rien à dire tant il l'avait ému. Alors qu'elle pensait que le silence serait gênant, il s'avéra intime. Oliver se rapprocha, lui prit la main, regarda leurs doigts s'entrelacer et il se pencha vers elle. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il restait les yeux rivés sur elle, ses prunelles brillant d'une lueur nouvelle. Elle retint son souffle, priant intérieurement pour qu'il l'embrasse.

Le téléphone d'Oliver sonna au moment où il s'apprêtait à poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Cela coupa court au moment qu'ils partageaient et Félicity vit Oliver reculer à regret.

- Oui. […] Je suis en route, avec Félicity. On sera là dans dix minutes. […] Roy nous rejoins sur place.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Il faut qu'on y aille.

Félicity hocha la tête et le suivit, fermant les yeux pour la descente. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

><p>Arrivés chez John et Lyla, ils se séparèrent et allèrent saluer tout le monde de leur côté. Laurel, Ted, Barry, Caitlin et Cisco étaient de la partie, à leur grande surprise. Félicity enlaça chaudement sa copine de Central city avant de recevoir une accolade amicale de Barry. Les festivités commencèrent, chacun trinquait à la santé des autres, évoquait en riant des anecdotes de l'année écoulée et partageait des souvenirs. Assis à l'autre bout de Félicity, Oliver ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil que celle-ci lui rendait. Un petit jeu s'installa entre eux, cherchant toujours l'attention de l'autre sans jamais parler.<p>

Lorsque tout le monde passa à table, Oliver profita de la dispersion pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Je compte bien tout réaliser.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et alla s'installer à sa place, en face d'elle. Durant tout le repas, l'ambiance était chaleureuse et conviviale. Tout le monde riait. Les heures passèrent très vite et il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant le décompte pour la nouvelle année. Le repas fini, chacun discutait ici et là en attendant minuit. Lorsque Félicity sortit de la cuisine, Oliver passa discrètement et attrapa sa main afin de l'emmener vers le balcon.

- Oliver ? Qu'est ce que tu…

- Il y a trop longtemps que j'attends de refaire ça.

Il fondit sur elle, attrapant son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mêlant leurs souffles, il l'embrassa doucement, la mordilla et approfondit leur baiser. Il la sentit s'ouvrir à lui, elle se faisait sienne dans cette étreinte. Il descendit ses mains le long de son corps, jusque sa taille et il la tira contre lui, la plaquant contre son torse, cherchant à se rassasier d'elle. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux courts, le rendant fou mais il savait qu'à cet instant, il n'était pas le seul à perdre la raison.

Comme si sa vie en dépendait, Félicity s'accrochait à Oliver, afin de maintenir ce baiser pour toujours. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait de fin, jamais. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer sous le coup des décharges que son corps recevait. Sa peau semblait crépiter sous les caresses d'Oliver, s'enflammant au passage de ses doigts, exacerbant la moindre sensation. Ses doigts sur sa taille la poussaient à bout. Elle se délectait du gout de ses lèvres, appréciait la chaleur émanant de son corps puissant. Lorsqu'elle lâcha ses cheveux pour venir caresser son torse à travers sa chemise, elle le sentit grogner de plaisir contre ses lèvres, la menant au supplice. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante, leur baiser urgent et chaque fois qu'il essayait de quitter ses lèvres pour son cou, elle le retenait désespérément.

Ils ne se quittèrent que pour respirer, front contre front, reprenant leur souffle et tentant d'apaiser leur rythme cardiaque. Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs prunelles dilatées par le désir, ils se toisaient sans rien dire. Lorsqu'il caressa sa joue avec un doigt, Félicity ferma les yeux, jouissant de ce contact doux et apaisant. Ce ne fut que lorsque le son grave et rauque de la voix d'Oliver rompit le silence qu'elle s'autorisa à le regarder.

- Tu voulais être époustouflée, avoir le souffle coupé…

Il était toujours le souffle erratique, se remettant de leur baiser.

- Tu peux rayer ça de ta liste.

Elle le regardait sans bouger, son regard parlant à sa place. La porte vitrée s'ouvrit sur Théa.

- Vous venez ? Le décompte commence dans une minute.

Lorsque Théa fut retournée au salon, Oliver se retourna vers la jeune femme et attendit qu'elle ait fini de lisser sa robe avant de rejoindre le groupe. Lorsque tout le monde se trouva rassemblé dans le grand salon, les dix dernières secondes les séparant de la nouvelle année commencèrent.

Chacun avec son verre commençait le compte à rebours.

_DIX_ _!_ Entonnèrent les autres en chœur avec enthousiasme.

Oliver se rapprocha de Félicity et fixa son regard au sien.

_NEUF !_

Il prit sa main avec hésitation et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

_HUIT !_

Félicity lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui, le cœur battant.

_SEPT !_

Oliver posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre lui relevant le menton.

_SIX !_

Il pencha vers elle son visage et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, cherchant son accord. Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus, hypnotisés l'un par l'autre.

_CINQ !_

Félicity se leva sur la pointe des pieds et franchit la dernière barrière les séparant.

_QUATRE !_

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, déclenchant un flot de sensations inouïes, époustouflantes, embarquant tout sur leur passage, faisant voler en éclat la dernière parcelle de doute qui subsistait dans leurs cœurs.

_TROIS !_

Ils en demandaient plus, toujours plus, n'arrivant plus à se séparer, leur corps ne faisant plus qu'un. C'était fusionnel, irréel. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu et pourtant les secondes continuaient de s'égréner.

_DEUX !_

Ils séparèrent leurs bouches et se toisèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

- J'ai échoué… Il manque encore quelque chose sur ta liste. Et je ne sais même pas ce que c'est…

Oliver semblait triste.

_UN_ _!_

Elle attrapa vivement sa main et la porta à son cœur.

- Tu sens ça ? Il ne bat que pour une seule raison… toi. Il ne bat que pour toi, il palpite seulement parce que je t'aime Oliver. Je t'aime et tu es celui qui me maintient en vie.

_BONNE ANNÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉEEEE !_

Oliver la toisa, sous le choc de sa révélation. L'impact du poids de ses mots le rendit silencieux. Il semblait perplexe, n'osant pas croire à ça, n'osant pas rêver un tel bonheur. Jamais encore elle ne lui avait dit et même s'il se doutait de ses sentiments, il était désormais certain de leur portée et leur importance.

- Avoir le cran… de t'avouer mes sentiments. C'était ma dernière et ultime résolution…

Tout le monde autour d'eux s'embrassait en se souhaitant bonne année.

Recouvrant ses esprits, Oliver la rapprocha encore plus près de lui et planta son regard dans le sien avec sérieux.

- Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Félicity.

Il l'embrassa avec fougue et la fit tourner doucement dans ses bras. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et souffla d'aise. Ainsi maintenue entre ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité, protégée de tout, aimée. Elle murmura contre sa bouche.

- Bonne année Oliver…

Il la relacha et caressa sa joue.

- Bonne année Félicity.

- Bonne année, Oliver.

Ils entendirent les autres applaudir, siffler leur enthousiasme devant tant d'effusions, tous heureux d'entendre ces déclarations. Chacun venait d'assister à la naissance de leur couple. Et à les voir si amoureux et unis, ils savaient que plus rien ne les séparerait. Jamais.

**_FIN_**.


	17. Ma vie de justicière 1

**Vos review m'inspirent et vous savez quoi ? J'ai écrit ça grâce à la motivation que vous m'apportez alors merci, milles merci **

**C'est assez différent de ce que j'ai pu écrire jusque la mais j'espère que vous laisserez une chance à cet os qui se fera en plusieurs chapitres**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est le moment de commenter que je sache si ce style vous plait :) et ne vous en faites pas, Olicity à venir !**

**Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux derniers commentaires mais prise dans l'écriture j'ai préféré finir pour publier assez vite !**

**Voilà c'est maintenant que je vous souhaites à tous et toutes BONNE ANNÉE ! En espérant que 2015 nous apportera des supers épisodes d'Arrow **

**Bisous bisous, Laeti***

Je m'étais promis que lorsque je le reverrai, je lui avouerai tout, sans exception, sans aucune censure ni timidité. Je m'étais juré de parler avec mon cœur, avec foi et sans peur. Mais le temps avait passé et j'avais perdu espoir de le voir me revenir, de le retrouver en vie. Le neige avait succédée au soleil, les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles et son absence restait toujours la même, cruelle et infâme. Une trahison, un abandon. Il avait trahi sa ville, il m'avait trahi moi. J'aurai dû être dévastée, anéantie mais tout ce que je ressentais, c'était de la haine, de la colère, envers la vie, envers la ligue, envers lui mais aussi surtout, envers moi. Elle me consumait de l'intérieur, me poussait à prendre des risques déraisonnés. J'étais anesthésiée de ma douleur, tout ce que je cherchais à faire était de cracher toute cette rancune enfouie au fond de moi. J'aurai du le retenir, l'empêcher de partir. Lui et moi savions parfaitement l'issue de son départ.

John et Roy tentaient de me canaliser mais en vain, c'était toujours pareil, chaque fois je dépassais les limites et sur le terrain, je prenais des risques. Au fond de moi, agir inconsciemment me faisait me sentir comme lui. J'avais l'impression d'agir comme Oliver et c'était la dernière chose qui me raccrochait à lui alors je ne pouvais pas abandonner les missions et me contenter de mon bureau. Je jouais avec ma vie mais c'est ce qui me faisait sentir entière car c'est ce que lui faisait toujours chaque fois qu'il revêtait son costume.

« Tu veux donc finir comme lui Félicity ?! » s'était énervé Diggle. « Car c'est ce que tu cherches à agir comme ça. Et je ne veux pas enterrer un deuxième être cher.»

Il était parti, furieux. Personne ne pouvait me comprendre, pas même lui. Personne ne ressentait ce que moi je pouvais ressentir. Oliver était leur ami mais il était pour moi ce que le soleil est à la Terre. Indispensable. Roy s'était contenter de prononcer mon nom mais mon regard l'avait dissuader de poursuivre. J'avais donc pris mes affaires et étais partie. C'était la meilleure chose à faire de toute façon. Ils ne sauraient jamais ce que j'éprouve. Ils avaient tous les deux quelqu'un sur qui compter, une oreille pour les écouter, des bras pour les réconforter. Lyla, Théa... et moi je n'avais plus personne.

Ce soir là, après ma fuite, je errais dans la rue sans but. Je finissais ma route lorsqu'en passant devant le commissariat, je vis Laurel sortir du bâtiment. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour, mais elle me repéra et m'interpela. Elle s'avança alors vers moi et avec son regard de chiot, empli de compassion, vint poser une main sur mon épaule.

- Félicity, comment tu vas ? Depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, ça doit bien faire…

- 2 mois. Depuis qu'Oliver est mort à vrai dire.

Elle tiqua à l'évocation de son nom mais me sourit tristement.

- Il t'aimait.

- Ne dit pas ça.

- Mais c'est pourtant vrai, il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il te reg…

- S'il m'aimait vraiment, il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça Laurel !

Je serrais les poings, tâchant de contenir mes larmes. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle me regarda dans les yeux et parla très sérieusement.

- Écoute… je sais ce que tu ressens, je le vois. Quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de me voir moi. Lorsque j'ai perdu Tommy, je brulais de l'intérieur, il y avait toute cette rage, cette colère… j'ai fait les mauvais choix en me réfugiant dans l'alcool, les médicaments… lorsque Sara m'a été enlevée, ce fut comme si je n'étais plus que haine et souffrance, je ne voyais que par vengeance, quoiqu'il m'en coutait, je voulais faire payer la Terre entière...

- Si tu savais comme je le déteste de m'avoir abandonné ! Autant que je me déteste de l'avoir laissé partir !

Je me laissais aller et à ma grande surprise, elle me prit dans ses bras. Son étreinte s'avéra étrangement réconfortante, salutaire.

- Je peux t'aider à exprimer toutes ces choses enfouies, à canaliser cette rage et la laisser sortir.

- Comment ? Demandais-je, désespérément intriguée.

- Je vais t'apprendre à te battre. Tout comme moi j'ai appris. Toi et moi allons prendre la relève d'Oliver et de Sara.

Je me mis à rire nerveusement. Moi me battre ? Je n'arrivais déjà pas à grimper sur un escabeau sans avoir la trouille alors me battre, reprendre le rôle de justicier d'Oliver...

- Je veux faire honneur à ma sœur… et Oliver. Je veux être le nouveau Black Canary. Mais je n'y arriverai pas seule…

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil insistant.

- Pourquoi pas Roy ? Ou John ?

- Ils ne comprendraient pas. Toi et moi ressentons la même chose. Nous sommes les seules à pouvoir nous comprendre Félicity… N'as-tu pas envie d'honorer la mort d'Oliver en poursuivant son travail ? Ce pour quoi il se battait ?

Après un instant de réflexion, je relevai les yeux vers elle.

- On commence quand ?

* * *

><p>6 mois passèrent durant lesquels je continuais de travailler avec Roy et Digg dans leur lutte contre le crime mais petit à petit, je les délaissais. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas,a c'est que je désertais souvent le travail ou passais mes nuits avec Laurel et son prof de combat afin d'apprendre les rudiments de l'auto-défense. Le début s'avéra laborieux mais à force de persévérance et de sueur, j'avais acquis de nombreuses capacités en judo, boxe et divers autres arts martiaux. J'étais désormais capable de mettre un homme à terre alors qu'avant je n'étais que la bonne vieille Félicity dont la seule arme était le Wi-Fi. 6 mois d'écoulés et je disposais du double de ma force antérieure et pouvait aisément me défendre à mains nues. Je n'étais pas infaillible mais je tenais la route en cas de combat.<p>

Durant tout ce temps, Laurel avait appris le maniement de diverses armes notamment la favorite de Sara, la barre d'acier. Nyssa était venu plusieurs fois lui rendre visite et la former. Résolue à rendre fière sa sœur, elle s'entrainait d'arrache-pied pour mériter de porter sa veste. Malgré ma rancœur envers son père et la ligue, je mis de cotés mes sentiments et laissait Nyssa me guider dans les techniques de combat. L'entraînement continua encore un moment avant qu'elles ne décident toutes les deux, à la fin du sixième mois, qu'il était temps pour moi de me choisir une arme. La question ne se posa pas longtemps. Alors que nous squattions le sous-sol pendant l'absence de mes partenaires, je me dirigeais vers la vitrine jusqu'alors oubliée, et pris possession de l'arc d'Oliver.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Laurel regardait l'arme avec suspicion.

« Chacune sa motivation. Tu as la tienne…» dis-je en faisant allusion à Sara. « J'ai la mienne » ajoutais-je en désignant du menton la veste d'Oliver.

Les deux femmes se toisèrent et Nyssa conclut.

« Bien, maintenant il est temps pour toi d'apprendre à tirer »

Le mois suivant fut surement le plus dur de toute ma vie. Je bandais tant de fois l'arc que mes doigts en saignaient. Je décochais tellement de flèches qu'il aurait fallu abattre une forêt si elles avaient été faites en bois. Cette longue période de deuil m'avait endurcie mais ce n'était rien comparé à la torture mentale que m'infligeaient Nyssa et Laurel pour faire de moi un combattant.

« stabilise ton point d'ancrage si tu veux avoir une chance de toucher la cible »

« vise et tire, ce n'est pas compliqué »

« contrôle ta respiration si tu veux viser dans le mille»

« maitrise tes émotions où elles te régiront»

« tu réfléchis trop, tu n'arriveras à rien »

Autant de phrases horripilantes prononcées par Nyssa qui ne faisaient que de me frustrer plus que de m'aider. Pourtant les efforts payèrent et mes flèches commencèrent à trouver leur centre. Chaque jour je me rapprochai un peu plus de mon objectif, le zéro défaut. Et alors même que je commençais à perdre espoir en mes capacités, mes tirs se firent plus durs, plus précis.

Alors que je pratiquais, Laurel posa une main sur mon épaule, m'interrompant en plein exercice.

« Il est temps »

Elle appuya sur un des boutons de mon ordinateur et un visage apparu. Burt Stenson. Politicien corrompu. En voyant son portrait s'afficher sur l'écran, je sus à quoi elle faisait allusion. Ce soir serait notre première mission. M'approchant pour le localiser, je jetais un coup d'œil à mes lunettes, posées sur le bureau, délaissés depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Je les avais troquées contre des lentilles et ne comptais plus les remettre un jour. Elles étaient le symbole de la faiblesse, l'autre moi, mais l'ancienne Félicity était morte.

Une fois la localisation terminée, Laurel revint, habillée de la tête aux ides de la tenue de sa sœur et je partis enfiler la mienne. Me regardant dans le minuscule miroir de la salle d'eau du QG, je me reconnaissais à peine. La veste d'Oliver sur le dos, un pantalon de cuir vert sombre à ma taille, les yeux cerclés de vert, je cherchais du regard qui était cette personne face à moi. Relevant la capuche, seuls mes cheveux blonds dépassaient.

« Je le fais pour toi » prononçais-je à mi-voix, comme si de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait m'entendre.

Rejoignant Laurel, j'attrapai l'arc et me tournais vers elle. En cet instant, je voyais dans son regard qu'elle pensait à lui. Vêtue ainsi, je lui rappelais le souvenir de l'Archer.

« Allons-y »

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, la mission fut un succès. Mais ce n'était rien de compliqué, juste de l'intimidation. Nous avions encore beaucoup à travailler pour atteindre le niveau de nos prédécesseurs. Les jours qui passèrent se ressemblèrent. Mon temps était partagé entre mon boulot à Palmer industrie et les missions le soir. Notre réputation commença à se forger et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à John pour faire le lien entre ce qui se passait et moi. Une dispute éclata.<p>

- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'aurai voulu Oliver pour toi ? Que crois tu qu'il dirait s'il était là, s'il te voyait ?

- Il n'est plus là John.

- Regarde-toi. Où est passée la Félicity qui ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche ? Celle qui ne pouvait pas admettre que la violence était la solution ? Celle qui était la plus humaine d'entre nous ?

- Elle est morte le même jour qu'Oliver.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il réponde pour partir. Lasse de ses reproches, je quittais le sous-sol toujours en tenue, l'arc à la main.

Dans les rues sombres des Glades, je guettais seule ma cible, Laurel étant retenue par des obligations familiales. Perchée sur un toit, j'observais un candidat aux élections municipales corrompre des investisseurs. Bandant l'arc, j'inspirai bien fort et prit en cible les hommes. Lorsque j'allais décocher ma flèche, un couteau vint percuter celle-ci, me décontenançant et la faisant ainsi tomber quelques mètres plus bas. Les cibles me repérèrent et commencèrent à partir alors que je jurais et cherchais des yeux la personne qui avait compromis ma mission. Malgré l'obscurité des lieux, je vis une silhouette imposante se détacher devant moi tout en s'avançant lentement. Ni une ni deux, je me lançai sur mon adversaire, furieuse d'avoir été interrompue pas un opportun.

Il esquiva ma tentative de le frapper alors que balançais ma jambe au sol, le faisant perdre équilibre. Alors qu'il reprenait pied pour ne pas tomber j'en profitai pour sauter sur lui et saisir son cou entre mes jambes et le jeter au sol. Il fit une roulade et m'entraina avec lui. D'une carrure nettement plus imposante que la mienne, il pourrait aisément me dominer si je le laissais user de sa force sur moi. Croyant faire preuve de davantage d'intelligence que lui, je lui balançais un coup de poing mais il saisit mon bras et le plaqua au sol avant de se positionner au-dessus de moi. Je m'apprêtais à riposter avec mon autre bras mais il l'immobilisa au sol, me coinçant complètement. Frustrée d'être ainsi prise au piège, je me mis à remuer en gémissant rageusement.

L'individu me fixa, le visage toujours caché par l'ombre mais cette fois ci de sa capuche. Il semblait m'observer et je le sentis flancher. Profitant de sa faiblesse, je le fis basculer sur le côté et m'assis sur lui. J'allais lui flanquer un bon coup lorsqu'une faible lueur éclaira une parcelle de peau qui dépassait de son sweat, dont le pan était déchiré par la chute. Une grande marque circulaire, telle une morsure, striait sa peau au niveau du bas ventre, près du V reflétant une musculature parfaite. J'aurai reconnu cette cicatrice parmi des milliers. Poussant un cri, je me reculais, ébahie.

Se levant sans grande difficulté, l'homme rabattit sa capuche et cette fois mon cri se retrouva coincé dans ma gorge. Presque 9 mois après sa disparition, le voilà devant moi, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Malgré la noirceur de la nuit, je pouvais clairement discerner son visage, ces traits qui le définissaient, ces yeux qui le caractérisaient. Il s'avança doucement jusqu'à se planter à quelques centimètres de moi. Instinctivement, je fis un pas en arrière, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Mais ce qui acheva de me faire défaillir fut le son rauque et dur de sa voix, résonnant dans ma tête comme un avertissement.

« Bonsoir Félicity »


	18. Ma vie de justicière 2

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé un super réveillon et que ce début d'année s'annonce bien pour vous !**

**Voici donc la suite de cet OS et le prochain chapitre sera le dernier**

**J'espère que vous aimerez et continuerez d'être présent(e)s pour les futures histoires à venir !**

**Bonne année 2015 ! Laeti***

Le giffler fut mon premier réflexe, encore sous le choc et abasourdie par cette apparition. Il ne broncha pas et continua de me sourire tristement, posant son regard empli de tendresse sur moi. Sans se démonter, il posa une main sur son bras. Malgré le fait que je portais sa veste, ce contact me bouleversa plus que je n'aurai voulu l'admettre. Il m'avait tellement manqué… et le voilà, face à moi, bien réel, comme si ces huit derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé. Pourtant ils avaient bel et bien filés et tout le monde le croyait mort.

Caressant mon bras il laissa retomber sa main pour venir saisir la mienne.

- Cette veste te va bien…

Le son de sa voix me ramena sur terre. Il était mort ! Je me reculai vivement et rompis le contact de nos doigts. Il fronça les sourcils, sévère.

- Tu… tout ce temps… pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné signe de vie ? Je… nous…

Sans que je ne contrôle rien, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, m'empêchant de parler. La gorge nouée, je tentais de m'exprimer mais rien ne venait. Je ne savais quoi dire, que devait-on dire à quelqu'un qui revenait d'entre les morts ?

- On te croyait mort ! Huit mois que l'on a enterré un cercueil vide ! Je… je n'ai jamais perdu espoir, je voulais que tu sois vivant, je le voulais si fort… et tu ne revenais toujours pas… les autres ont fini par me persuader que c'était fini…

- Félicity.

Il essaya de s'approcher de moi mais je secouais la tête.

- Non, ne me touche pas ! J'étais tellement en colère contre toi, je suis en colère contre toi ! Tu m'as abandonné, tu es parti !

Un sanglot s'échappa et je couvrais mon visage avec mes mains, ne pouvant affronter son regard. Je le sentis s'avancer et l'instant d'après, deux bras m'encerclèrent et un corps chaud se colla contre moi. Son odeur, ce parfum, doux et enivrant, me monta au nez déclenchant en moi le souvenir de nos étreintes, nos contacts, notre baiser.

- T'es parti…

Le corps secoué par mes sanglots, il me sera encore plus fort contre lui, embrassant le sommet de mon crâne, me berçant doucement afin de m'apaiser.

- Je suis revenu.

- Pour combien de temps ? Tu n'as jamais donné signe vie... Pas un seul, en huit mois. Qu'Est-ce qui me fait croire que tu ne vas pas repartir ?

- Tu aurais été bien mieux sans moi. Je voulais une vie normale pour toi, loin de tout ça, sans toute cette obscurité. Lorsque j'ai survécu, je me suis juré de ne jamais revenir, de ne plus interférer dans vos vies, dans la tienne… pour t'offrir une chance de tout recommencer, m'oublier et aller de l'avant, prendre un nouveau départ sans toutes ses responsabilité. Je voulais que tu continues de me croire mort et enfin passer à autre chose.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demandais-je, hors de moi qu'il ait songé à me laisser seule et ne jamais revenir.

- J'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il se passe ici, dit-il en désignant du regard mon arc.

- C'est seulement pour ça que tu es revenu ?

Je m'écartais de lui, écœurée.

- Je voulais que tu refasses ta vie, que tu mènes celle que tu mérites. Je ne pensais certainement pas à ça, lâcha-t-il durement. Si je suis resté loin pendant tout ce temps, ce n'est certainement pas pour que tu t'enfonces un peu plus dans tout ce merdier. Ce n'est pas une vie, ça te bouffe de l'intérieur… ce n'est pas toi Félicity…

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et répéta très sérieusement.

- Ce n'est pas toi. Je ne voulais pas ça pour toi.

Je le repoussais.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je suis ? Tu n'étais pas là quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi. J'étais tellement en colère ! Ravagée, rongée par la haine…

- C'est ce qui m'animait lorsque je suis devenu l'Archer. Et ce fut le pire choix de ma vie. Je ne me battais pas pour les bonnes raisons, je laissais ma colère m'aveugler. C'est ce qui faisait de moi un meurtrier. Se laisser dicter par nos émotions nous entraine vers des chemins dangereux et je ne voulais pas ça pour toi ! Bon sang Félicity, tu étais censé retrouver une vie normale, en sécurité ! Pas te mettre en danger chaque seconde !

- Tu ne serais jamais revenu si Laurel et moi n'avions rien fait de tout ça. Lâchais-je amère. Je me trompe ?

Après un long silence, j'insistais, voulant entendre de sa bouche ce que je redoutais le plus au monde.

- S'il ne s'était rien passé, tu ne serais jamais revenu pour moi… n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu es déçu de ce que j'ai fait de cette liberté alors en héros tu t'es senti obligé d'intervenir pour sauver la pauvre petite Félicity d'elle-même.

Je me mis à rire nerveusement, balayant l'air autour de moi.

- Regardez donc ce que j'ai fait de la vie que vous m'avez offerte monsieur Queen, ironisais-je.

Il souffla de résignation et alors qu'il posa son regard sur moi, je laissais couler mes larmes, en silence.

- Je ne te reconnais pas Félicity, regarde ce que tu es devenue.

- Moi non plus je ne te reconnais pas, je ne sais plus qui tu es… A quoi t'attendais-tu ? T'oublier ? C'était impossible. Parce que je t'aimais ! Parce que je t'aime ! Mais j'ai été naïve de croire que toi aussi…

- Ne dis pas ça ! J'ai fait tout ça uniquement parce que je t'aime et que je pense à toi ! Je voulais t'assurer un bel avenir, te donner une chance de réussir ! Avec moi rien de tout ça n'aurai été possible.

- Qui fait subir ça à la personne qu'il aime ? Tu étais tout pour moi, tu ES tout pour moi. Il ne me fallait que toi pour avoir la vie dont je rêve, je ne voulais que toi, depuis le début. Ça n'a toujours été que toi depuis le moment où je t'ai vu dans ma voiture. Je t'ai dévoué mes jours et mes nuits, j'ai toujours été là... je…

Il me coupa dans ma tirade en se jetant sur moi, m'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Son souffle contre ma peau, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses mains cherchant désespérément le contact de ma peau. Je m'agrippai à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, essayant de sortir la tête de l'eau, voulant mettre fin à cette longue période cauchemardesque. Notre baiser devint ardent, brulant. Nos corps semblaient incandescents, sur le point de s'enflammer. Je pouvais le sentir frémir lorsque je caressai sa nuque de mes doigts et lui pouvait me sentir trembler sous le contact de ses paumes contre mes hanches. Il passa un bras ferme mais protecteur autour de moi, me collant contre son torse haut et dur. Je me délectais du gout de ses lèvres, sa langue contre ma peau.

- Je te déteste, soufflais-je lorsqu'il me permit enfin de respirer. Je te déteste d'être parti…

- Je sais, chuchota-t-il en déposant un sillon de baisers sur ma joue jusque mon cou.

- Je ne veux plus souffrir. Alors si tu dois de nouveau me quitter… pars maintenant. Pars avant que je ne redevienne totalement dépendante de toi.

Il attrapa l'arc dans mes mains et le laissa tomber au sol.

- Je ne repartirai pas.

Alors que je tentais d'imprimer ce qu'il venait de dire, il continua.

- En te retrouvant, en te voyant là face à moi, je viens de réaliser à quel point je me trompais en décidant de ne plus revenir. Je me leurrais en prétendant faire ça pour ton bien. Cela nous a rendu tous les deux malheureux.

Il me regarda tristement et continua, tout en caressant mon visage.

- C'était par peur de mes sentiments que je ne voulais pas revenir. Affronter le bonheur en face était bien plus dur que de me faire à l'idée que je serai malheureux toute ma vie. Il y a des personnes qui lorsqu'elles survivent à une épreuve de la vie, se mettent à aimer le feu car c'est plus simple de gérer la douleur quand on ne connaît que ça. Mais j'ai appris grâce à toi à être meilleur et voir au-delà. Je ne suis rien sans toi. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne veux rien si tu n'es pas là pour en profiter avec moi. Parce que je t'aime. Et si ce mode de vie est celui que tu choisis, je le ferai avec toi et je te protégerais. Je t'accompagnerai dans chaque décision.

- Oliver… tout ce que je voulais, c'était honorer ta mémoire, te rendre fier, jamais je n'aurai cru que choisir cette voie te décevrait…

- Shh... ne dis pas ça. Je suis fier. Regarde-toi. Tu as toujours eu cette force au fond… et maintenant tu fais le bien en l'utilisant. Je ne pouvais pas demander mieux venant de toi, tu es si généreuse que cela ne pouvait être autrement. Tu as su réveiller la lumière qui sommeillait en moi et tu en feras tout autant pour cette ville. Je t'y aiderai.

- Je t'aime Oliver.

Il m'embrassa doucement, scellant mes mots de sa bouche.

- Dois-je prévenir le capitaine Lance que Arrow est de retour ? Demandais-je, heureuse.

Il sourit et passa son bras sur mon épaule pour me rapprocher de lui.

- Oui. Et cette fois, je crois qu'il ne pouvait pas rêver meilleure partenaire.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines passèrent. Le retour d'Oliver rendit tout le monde heureux et celui de l'archer fit grand bruit dans la ville. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de la ligue des justiciers. C'était ainsi qu'était surnommée l'équipe formée par Oliver, Laurel, Roy et moi. Même en quelques jours seulement, la ville ressentit tout de suite le changement. Starling commençait à retrouver sa période de faste et les habitants se sentaient en sécurité. Chaque jour on ne cessait de parler du taux de criminalité qui diminuait et de l'économie croissante de Starling.<p>

Mais le changement qui m'a le plus marqué fut celui concernant la relation entre Oliver et moi. Depuis son retour, c'était comme si toutes nos sombres périodes n'avaient jamais existées. Je lui faisais de nouveau confiance, mes doutes sur lui, sur nous, s'étant envolés et Oliver se laissait le loisir de mener une vie normale malgré sa double identité et il découvrait les joies d'être heureux. À mes côtés. Partageant mon appartement, je découvrais chaque jour une facette de sa personnalité et cela me ravissait. Doux, affectueux, protecteur… les mots défilaient dans mon esprit et ils n'y en avaient pas assez dans tout mon vocabulaire pour le décrire et exprimer à quel point je l'aimais. Chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions l'un à côté de l'autre, notre attraction mutuelle nous poussait toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me lassais pas de l'embrasser et lui ne se rassasiait jamais de me toucher. Cela en devenait d'autant plus dur de nous contenir devant nos amis. Si nous nous écoutions, si nous ne suivions que nos désirs, nous passerions notre temps à nous étreindre. Mais lorsque notre équipe était au complet, nous nous contentions de sourire ou d'échanger des petits regards. Lui qui était si réservé autrefois se montrait désormais jaloux et démonstratif. J'adorais ça.

Je le regardais dormir. Tourné vers moi, sa tête reposait contre son bras. Il semblait si serein. Le croyant endormi, je m'apprêtais à me lever lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de moi et me fit basculer sur lui. Ouvrant les yeux, je me perdis dans la contemplation de ses iris azur. Son visage se fendit en un immense sourire et il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou afin de le chatouiller de ses lèvres.

- Où comptais-tu aller ainsi de si bon matin ?

- Préparer le petit-déjeuner peut être, tu ne crois pas ?

- À cet instant précis, je n'ai faim que de toi.

Je souris devant toute la tendresse de ses mots et déposai un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Il faudra te contenter de ça, souris-je, malicieuse.

Après l'avoir enfin décidé à sortir du lit, nous nous préparâmes et partîmes au Verdant. Arrivés sur place, je pris place à mon bureau tandis qu'Oliver partit se changer. Digg et Roy arrivèrent, me saluèrent avec entrain et chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Oliver revint… torse nu. Déglutissant avec peine, il intercepta mon regard et me gratifia d'un clin d'œil moqueur, fier de voir qu'il me faisait toujours autant d'effet.

Alors que je scrutais les actualités du jour à la recherche d'une potentielle mission pour ce soir, le bruit du Salmon Ladder me déconcentra. Tentant de ne pas dériver mon regard vers lui, je me mis à travailler ardemment sur la mise à jour du processeur et entrepris diverses manip inutiles mais qui me permettraient de ne pas le regarder. J'étais quasi certaine qu'il le faisait exprès pour me perturber. Il savait à quel point j'aimais le voir s'entrainer sur cet appareil et je lui avais plusieurs fois exprimé à quel point je le désirais dès que je le voyais pratiquer. Roy reçut un appel de Théa et partit tandis que Digg se changeait dans la salle de bain. Profitant de cette occasion, je m'avançai vers l'objet de ma frustration et me plantai devant lui, pendu par les bras, le corps en sueur et quasiment nu.

- Je sais à quoi tu joues, dis-je très sérieusement en levant mon regard vers lui.

- De quoi est-ce que tu…

- Oliver… si tu n'es pas descendu de là d'ici cinq minutes et enfilé un tshirt, je jure de ne plus pouvoir me tenir et de t'arracher ce pantalon, là tout de suite. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Il ria. Comme c'était bon de l'entendre rire. C'était tellement rare auparavant que désormais, je le savourais, heureuse d'être la cause. Il lâcha la barre de fer et retomba gracieusement devant moi avant de se relever et s'approcher de sa démarche féline.

Il était impossible pour moi de détourner les yeux de son corps, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau, encore tendus par l'effort. Debout devant moi, imposant, il avait l'effet dévastateur d'une bombe sur mon pauvre cœur de jeune femme amoureuse.

- Tu serais vraiment prête à m'arracher ce pantalon ?

L'attrapant par un des passants de ceinture de son pantalon cargo, je le tirai vers moi et me collais lascivement contre lui. Lui faisant les doux, je rapprochais mes lèvres des siennes et m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres à peine.

- Vous n'êtes pas tenté monsieur Queen ?

Il allait m'embrasser mais je détournais la tête, lui offrant ma même que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrive, il me souleva du sol, m'arrachant un cri de surprise et me posa sur son épaule comme un homme des cavernes le ferai avec sa proie. Alors qu'Oliver s'apprêtait à partir vers son ancienne chambre avec moi sur le dos, Digg ressurgit à ce moment-là.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Digg, aide-moi ! Riais-je.

- Je doute que John puisse te venir en aide chérie, il faudrait encore qu'il puisse me battre !

- Okay mec, tu marques un point, rigola John, mais en attendant que comptes-tu faire d'elle ?

Les deux hommes semblaient bien rire de ma situation alors que désespérée de n'être soutenue par personne, je gigotais pour m'échapper. Oliver resserra son bras autour de ma taille et me bloqua plus fort sur son épaule. Il n'y avait plus aucunes échappatoires.

- Lui apprendre les bonnes manières !

J'avais beau leur tourner le dos, je devinais son sourire. J'entendis John rire et le laisser passer. Lorsqu'Oliver le dépassa je fis les gros yeux à notre ami.

- Vive la solidarité ! Criais-je, faussement vexée.

Cela fit rire les deux hommes et alors que nous prenions le chemin de sa chambre, Oliver posa une main sur mon postérieur pour me stabiliser et de sa voix suave et entêtante, il balança :

- Miss Smoak, vous allez regretter votre affront de tout à l'heure.

Il me déposa sur le lit et alors que je me retrouvais sans défense sur la couette, il s'approcha de sa démarche féline et fondit sur moi.


	19. Ma vie de justicière 3

**hello tout le monde !**

**Chapitre très court mais juste pour conclure l'OS et faire patienter en attendant le prochain**

**J'annonce déjà le retour de certains personnages !**

**Des idées d'histoires ? Des OS plus longs ?**

**Laissez une Review **

**BISOUS, Laeti***

_**#JesuisCharlie**_

_Deux ans plus tard environs_

La porte métallique du sous-sol s'ouvrit à la volée et j'entendis Oliver dévaler les escaliers rapidement. Je fusillais John du regard et il me lança un air d'excuse, comprenant visiblement qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'appeler.

- Digg ?! Cria Oliver. Où est-elle ?

S'avançant vers nous, il se rua sur moi lorsqu'il m'aperçut. Assise sur ma chaise de bureau, je le regardais s'approcher, l'air visiblement inquiet et je m'en voulu d'être la cause de tant de soucis. Il se mit à genou devant moi et attrapa mon visage entre ses mains.

- Félicity… est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Je suis venu dès que j'ai su.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il se tourna vers John.

- Est-ce que tu lui as fait passer des tests ? As-tu pris son sang pour contrôler si elle était positive au Vertigo ? Est-ce qu'on l'a empoisonnée ?

Diggle secoua la tête et Oliver fronça les sourcils.

- Tache de découvrir pourquoi elle s'est évanouie !

- Oliver… je vais bien.

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit faiblement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va découvrir ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

- J'ai eu un coup de chaud je t'assure, tout va bien.

- Elle n'a pas arrêté de me répéter ça et n'a pas voulu que je l'ausculte, rajouta John.

Oliver me regarda avec dureté et je foudroyais encore une fois John du regard. Le traitre venait de me balancer à Oliver. J'allais devoir m'expliquer alors que je ne savais pas comment expliquer la situation.

- Félicity bon sang, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Et si ton état empirait… et s'il t'arrivait quelque ch…

- Oliver je suis enceinte ! Pas mourante.

La réaction de surprise le fit vaciller et il haussa les sourcils, ne trouvant pas quoi dire. Mon cœur s'accéléra alors que je guettais ses réactions, morte de peur. Cependant il ne partit pas en courant comme je l'avais imaginé mais au contraire, une fois le choc passé, son visage se fendit en un éblouissant sourire. Il attrapa mes mains, et toujours au sol devant moi, m'attira contre lui. Il me serra contre lui et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou.

- Je vais être papa ? Chuchota-t-il timidement.

- Oui Oliver… tu vas être papa.

Il s'écarta de moi et replaça une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille tout en gardant son sourire béat.

- Je n'en reviens pas…

Il se tourna vers notre ami, toujours là, silencieux.

- Je vais être papa, répéta-t-il hébété.

Digg lui sourit et me fit un clin d'œil avant de nous laisser seul. Toujours peu assurée, je demandais, craintive :

- Ça te fais plaisir… ? Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu mais je…

- Je suis tellement heureux si tu savais…

Il m'embrassa avec force et détermination, visiblement réjoui.

- Je serai entièrement comblé si tu acceptais enfin de m'épouser…

- Oliver on en a déjà parlé…

- Je sais je sais nous n'avons pas besoin de ça pour être heureux…

- Et puis ne te sens pas obligé maintenant que nous attendons un bébé, le coupais-je.

- Félicity, je t'aime tu le sais. Et comme je t'ai dit auparavant, je ne regretterai jamais la décision de t'épouser car tu es celle avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie ! Et cet enfant ne change pas la donne, je voulais déjà me marier avant qu'il n'intervienne. Quoique tu puisses penser, nous serons heureux, je te le promets. Il ne nous arrivera plus jamais rien de mal, j'y veillerai.

Plusieurs fois Oliver avait évoqué l'idée de se marier mais chaque fois je balayais d'un revers de main sa proposition. Je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur d'être sa femme, toujours anxieuse à l'idée qu'un jour il ne reparte, qu'un jour il ne m'aime plus. J'avais beau l'aimer plus que tout, quelque chose me maintenait bloquée. Comme si tant de bonheur présageait une horrible chose à venir. Car chaque fois que nous étions enfin tranquilles, une catastrophe s'abattait sur Starling. Comme si nous ne méritions pas de fin heureuse.

Pourtant cette fois-là, seuls dans la cave, face à face, lorsqu'il sortit un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit devant moi, mes yeux s'embuèrent. La gorge nouée, je le regardais sans rien dire. Il me sourit, déterminé.

- Félicity Meghan Smoak, me ferais-tu le plaisir de bien vouloir m'épouser et ne pas me repousser une fois encore ? Lança-t-il avec humour.

- Je veux t'épouser Oliver.

Il attrapa délicatement ma main et y passa la superbe bague en or blanc dont les diamants brillaient de mille feux.

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras avant de fondre sur mes lèvres.

Ce soir-là, alors que nous étions tranquillement allongés dans notre lit à rêvasser, Oliver caressait mes cheveux alors que ma tête reposait sur son torse, me permettant de sentir les battements de son cœur. Perdue dans mes pensées, je fus surprise lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- J'aimerai que ce soit une fille… qu'elle ait ton doux visage. Ton air si enfantin et attendrissant…

Il se pencha sur moi, me faisant rouler sous lui.

- Tes lèvres…

Il m'embrassa délicatement.

- Moi je veux un garçon, déclarais-je avec une lueur de défi. Qu'il ait tes yeux… ta détermination, ta force de caractère… en espérant qu'il soir moins borné que toi !

Ma remarque le fit rire à gorge déployé et il s'empara de mes lèvres une nouvelle fois avant de dévier un peu partout sur mon corps. Cette nuit-là fut comme les précédentes depuis que je connaissais Oliver Queen, trop courte...sauf que désormais nous avions d'autres activités nocturnes.

* * *

><p>Quelques mois plus tard, Oliver et moi apprenions que j'attendais des faux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Nous étions ainsi tout deux comblé dans notre souhait et du coin de l'œil je le vis même laisser échapper une larme. Serrant avec force sa main, je lui souris avec amour. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.<p>

- Je t'aime…

L'attirant vers moi, je l'embrassais de toutes mes forces.

À la naissance de Jack Robert Queen et Tiana Shado Queen, je sentis Oliver bouleversé, au bord de l'émotion, comme jamais je ne l'avais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il prit nos enfants dans ses bras, son monde changea et je sus à cet instant ce qui lui traversait la tête.

- Oliver…

Il releva le visage vers moi, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

- Je suis désolée que tu n'ai pas ta mère et ton père avec toi… ta famille t'aimait plus que tout et ils seraient tous très fier de toi… tu dois être si triste...

Il secoua la tête.

- C'est sans importance.

Il attrapa ma main tout en calant les bébés contre moi.

- Je vous ai tous les trois…

À ce moment-là entrèrent toute la troupe, composée de Roy, Théa, John, Lyla et Sara. Se tournant de nouveau vers moi, il rajouta, le sourire aux lèvres :

- C'est vous ma famille.

_**FIN**_.


	20. Black Arrow 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Os très spécial car... je réécris l'histoire d'Oliver !**

**Alors je vous imagine déjà réticent à cette idée mais je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il s'agit !**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire**

**Dites moi donc ce que vous en pensez c'est le moment de vous exprimer :D**

**Plusieurs chapitres pour cette histoire**

**Voilà, gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Laeti***

_Et si Oliver Queen n'avait jamais été sur ce bateau ? Et s'il n'avait jamais connu l'île ?_

5 ans que son père était disparu en mer, 5 longues années durant lesquelles il n'avait cessé de le chercher aux confins de la mer de Chine. Il avait traversé des continents, sillonné des villages, exploré de nombreuses îles à sa recherche, en vain. Toute sa famille avait perdu espoir de le revoir un jour alors que lui ne désespérait pas. Peu de temps après, lorsque l'assurance avait déclaré le décès, il avait découvert les sombres secrets de son père dans un dossier remis lors de l'ouverture du testament.

_Oliver,_

_Ce que je vais te révéler ne doit jamais être appris de ta mère et ta sœur […]_

_Je n'ai jamais été très honnête. J'ai batti l'entreprise et notre fortune sur le malheur d'autrui et si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me racheter. Si tu lis cette lettre… c'est que je ne suis plus là. […]_

_Je compte sur toi pour réparer mes torts, fils. Tu n'as beau être qu'un gamin, je sais que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour réparer ce qui a été fait et redorer le blason familial._

_[…] aide ta ville, punis ceux qui l'ont trahis. Combats la corruption, lutte contre les hauts dirigeants, bats toi au nom de tous les habitants. […]_

_Je t'aime. Prends soin de ta mère et Théa._

_Robert Queen._

Cette lettre l'avait changé mais il continua de chercher encore et encore. Il abandonna sa mère et sa sœur, las de les voir se murer dans le deuil, délaissant les soirées, mettant de côté ses caprices de garçon pourri gâté, il oublia tout de sa vie d'avant et continua de chercher une quelconque trace de son père. De par ses voyages, Oliver changea, s'imprégnant de chaque culture et ressource pour se forger, devenir ce que son père attendait de lui afin de le rendre fier s'il le retrouvait un jour. Il ignorait comment il devait agir. Faire le bien en tant que CEO de Queen Consolidated ou devait-il devenir quelqu'un d'autre… quelque chose d'autre ? Le destin lui donna la réponse lorsque durant ces 5 ans, dans sa quête, il atterrit dans une contrée éloignée et mystique au Tibet, du nom de Nanda Parbat. Cependant, Oliver n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il regretterait le jour où sa route croisa celle de Rah's Al Gul.

* * *

><p><strong>Starling city<strong>

« _le billionaire Oliver Queen est de retour ! Après une retraite de 5 ans loin de Starling city, l'enfant prodige retrouve le chemin de la maison !_ »

Les médias scandaient tous la même information et lorsque Laurel entendit la chaine locale s'exclamer avec enthousiasme du retour du jeune Queen, sa gorge se noua. 5 ans qu'il l'avait quitté sans aucune explication. Elle avait été triste, en colère, désespérée mais jamais elle n'avait cessé de l'aimer, malgré le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Son amie et collègue posa sur elle un regard compatissant avant de quitter la pièce. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, Oliver était de retour… et pour de bon apparemment. Une rencontre s'imposait.

Se garant dans l'allée du manoir, Oliver rejoignit l'entrée d'une démarche nonchalante, heureux d'être de retour. Ses années dans la ligue des assassins l'avaient ruiné plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Durant son séjour en enfer, son âme en avait pris un sacré coup, son humanité aussi. Assassiner des gens de sang-froid changeait un homme. Il n'était plus vraiment lui, il était un soldat. Une arme créée pour détruire. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, sa mère dévalait l'escalier pour venir le rejoindre, alertée par le bruit d'un moteur. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, l'émotion les submergea et les larmes aux yeux, Moira étreignit son fils.

- Oliver…

La gorge nouée, Oliver lâcha dans un murmure plein de regrets :

- Maman…

Après s'être écarté de lui pour mieux le regarder, elle sourit tristement.

- Cela fait si longtemps… je n'osais pas croire à ton retour.

- Je sais.

- Pas un seul coup de fil, pas une visite… où étais-tu ?

- Je cherchais papa…

Son regard maternel s'humidifia et il s'en voulut de l'avoir fait tant souffrir.

- Oh Oliver… ton père ne reviendra pas.

- Je sais… j'ai compris. C'est pour cette raison que je suis revenu. Je suis prêt. Prêt à accepter la situation, prêt à reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale.

Moira lui caressait le visage lorsque Théa déboula dans le vestibule, surprise pas la vision qui se tenait devant elle. Oliver leva les yeux vers elle et sourit timidement.

- Salut Speedy…

Théa, le visage défait, resta choquée un moment avant de se ruer dans les bras de son frère.

- Ollie ! Je pensais ne jamais te revoir… se lamentait-elle.

- Je suis désolé…

Il lui caressait le dos en un geste réconfortant et la laissa s'écarter de lui.

- Tu ne comptes pas repartir Hein ?

- Jamais.

Elle parut infiniment soulagée et l'étreignit de nouveau.

La nouvelle répandue, Oliver reçut la visite de Walter, désormais nouveau mari de Moira, Tommy, Sara et… Laurel. Leurs retrouvailles furent gênantes, l'un ne sachant pas trop quoi dire à l'autre.

- Tu es de retour pour de bon ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Oui. Je compte bien reprendre l'entreprise familiale.

Et pour couper court à toute possibilité d'une relation amoureuse, il ajouta :

- Avec tous les spring break et les nanas que j'ai rencontrées pendant tout ce temps, il est temps de me consacrer un peu au travail et à l'avenir. Cela sera ma seule priorité.

Il vit la déception se peindre sur son visage bien qu'elle tenta de le cacher.

- Tu n'as pas changé, sourit-elle tristement. Toujours ce bon vieux Oliver Queen, bourreau des cœurs.

Et sur cette note décevante, Laurel s'en alla.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Oliver retrouva Tommy pour une virée entre hommes mais ce que vit Oliver ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons. Sa ville se détruisait à petit feu, les Glades n'étaient plus que la zone de rejet de Starling depuis que les industries y étaient fermées et que le chômage y subsistait. La violence et le désordre y faisaient rage.

Alors même que les deux amis se baladaient non loin d'un ancien entrepôt de son père, un groupe d'homme les embarqua sans qu'Oliver ne puisse intervenir. Bâillonnés et jetés dans une camionnette, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans un sous-sol, ligotés à leur chaise.

La haine au ventre, Oliver remuait pour tenter de se dégager lorsqu'il entendit Tommy gémir. Se tournant vers lui, il vit que celui-ci saignait de la tête.

- Ça va aller Tommy, reste avec moi.

- Fermez-la ! Hurla un homme.

- Tray, reste concentré, intervint un autre. Monsieur Queen… lorsque nous avons appris que vous étiez de retour, vous imaginez sans doute très bien notre joie… un millionnaire de retour, une aubaine, de l'argent facile… mais alors lorsque que nous vous avons vu avec monsieur Merlin… JACKPOT !

Les deux autres hommes ricanèrent alors qu'Oliver sentait sa patience s'amenuiser.

- Un kidnapping, une rançon et on vous libère… tout le monde y gagne et personne ne sera blessé, reprit l'homme qui semblait être leader.

Oliver se mit à rire alors que Tommy s'agitait.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle monsieur Queen ?

- Votre plan aurait été parfait si vous n'étiez pas tombé sur moi… maintenant je vais devoir vous tuer.

Tous s'esclaffèrent.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Vous êtes attachés.

Oliver montra ses mains devant lui et observa la réaction des hommes. La suite parut évidente. Les hommes n'eurent pas le loisir de leur faire du mal.

* * *

><p>L'inspecteur Lance venait tout juste de partir après avoir pris la déposition d'Oliver non sans réticence. Il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir fait souffrir sa fille. Mais désormais, il était trop concentré sur ce justicier à la capuche noir qui avait sauvé les deux jeunes hommes, pour se préoccuper des querelles amoureuses de Laurel. Moira, toujours au téléphone, parlait avec une agence de protection. Bientôt Oliver aurait un garde du corps. Dérisoire étant donné que ce justicier habillé de noir… c'était lui. L'avenir lui promettait d'autres surprises…<p>

Deux semaines passèrent durant lesquelles Oliver s'attela à réparer les torts de son père en arrêtant les hauts dirigeants de la société, dont Adam Hunt, participa à sa soirée de retour et recruta John Diggle, son garde du corps, dans sa croisade.

Ensemble, ils luttèrent plus durement et efficacement, rencontrant de nombreux criminels, de nouvelles personnalités et tout en maintenant Queen Consolidated dans le top du business florissant. PDG le jour, Justicier sombre la nuit, Oliver menait double jeu et reprenait petit à petit sa vie d'avant. Désormais libre de toutes relations, il enchainait les liaisons sans fond, au grand désespoir de Laurel. McKenna, Helena et dernièrement Sara, son statut de bourreau des cœurs refit parler la presse à scandale, faisant jaser les journaux people. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de vivre après avoir été prisonnier d'une ligue pendant si longtemps. Redevenir l'ancien Oliver lui fit du bien mais petit à petit, cela créa des conflits avec son entourage.

« Oliver franchement… coucher avec la sœur de ton ex… même pour toi c'est presque trop » avait déclaré Théa, lasse de ses frasques.

« j'aurais pensé que ces années te changeraient… ta maturité était adorable mais désormais, il est temps que tu devienne sérieux. Tu représentes la société, notre famille…» lança Moira, fatiguée par l'attitude de son fils.

« Oliver, ce n'est pas parce que tu veilles au bien de la ville la nuit que tu peux te permettre d'être un tel abruti le jour. » acheva Digg, frustré de travailler avec un homme capricieux et borné.

Il savait que son patron était un homme bon, sérieux, honnête mais celui-ci refusait d'être cet homme et se bornait à s'enfermer dans l'image que les journaux connaissaient de lui, un égocentrique égoïste et coureur de femmes. Il avait peur de montrer au grand jour ce qu'il vallait vraiment, qui il était vraiment. C'était plus facile pour lui de s'enfermer dans ce stéréotype qui lui collait à la peau, l'ancien lui.

Cependant, la vie d'Oliver prit un tournant différent le jour il rencontra une certaine jeune femme. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais sa vie était sur le point de changer radicalement.

Travaillant sur un cas difficile, Oliver se retrouva avec un ordinateur criblé de balles et aucun moyen d'acquérir les données.

- Tu dois bien avoir quelqu'un qui pourra te dépanner au service informatique de QC… personne n'oserait refuser de t'aider, tu es le grand patron.

- Tu as raison. Il est temps que j'aille m'intéresser de plus près à ce qui se passe au département informatique.

Prenant l'ascenseur, il descendit 18 étages plus bas pour se retrouver dans un service à l'opposé de ce qu'il imaginait. S'attendant à un coin sombre rempli de geek gras et boutonneux, il fut surpris de constater que l'étage était lumineux et design et les gens, normaux. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil où se trouvait une charmante rousse et demanda à ce qu'on l'aide pour un souci informatique.

- Prenez le couloir sur votre droite et allez au bureau tout au fond, Smoak vous aidera pour votre problème, ronronna-t-elle, lui faisant visiblement les yeux doux.

- J'espère être satisfait, sinon je me devrais de revenir vers vous… continua Oliver taquin, rentrant dans son jeu.

La femme gloussa et le dévora des yeux lorsqu'il prit la direction indiquée. John leva les yeux au ciel, habitué à ce genre de choses. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau… vide. S'apprêtant à faire demi-tour, son ami désigna du menton le bureau. À quatre pattes sous celui-ci, une femme semblait bricoler la tour d'un des nombreux ordinateurs de la pièce, offrant une vue imprenable sur son bassin cambré, sa chute de reins et son postérieur moulé dans une jupe crayon. Oliver sourit et lâcha sans ménagement.

- Si je m'attendais à ça au service informatique…

La jeune femme, surprise, sursauta et Oliver l'entendit se cogner et râler entre ses dents. S'apprêtant à s'esclaffer, son rire resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit émerger de sous le bureau, une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus envoutants cachés derrière des lunettes, un stylo rouge à la bouche. Réajustant son chemisier et lissant les plis de sa jupe, elle le regarda avec mécontentement alors qu'Oliver était trop occupé à l'observer de haut en bas pour parler.

- On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper ? Lança-t-elle avec une lueur de défi alors qu'elle attachait sa crinière en une queue de cheval stricte.

- Ce ne sont pas les toilettes des dames à ce que je sache, répondit Oliver ayant retrouvé sa répartie.

- Au moins je sais que vous n'avez jamais été étouffé par l'apprentissage des bonnes manières… conclut-elle.

John rit mais se reprit sous le regard sévère d'Oliver.

- Je suis Oliver Qu…

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Je veux dire… vous êtes monsieur Queen.

- Monsieur Queen était mon père.

- Je sais mais il est mort. Du moins il a coulé il a coulé… enfin vous voyez… Reprit-elle avec moins d'assurance.

Elle s'interrompit devant l'air pincé d'Oliver. Jusqu'alors, elle ne l'avait vu qu'à travers la presse. Cependant, les photos ne lui rendaient pas hommage, cet homme était divinement beau, presque trop pour se trouver dans son bureau, à moins que cela soit un rêve. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle devait je pas se fier à cet air innocent et charmeur. Sa carrure était plus impressionnante qu'elle ne l'imaginait et ses yeux inquisiteurs la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, tel un prédateur.

- Miss Smoak je présume.

- Félicity.

- Eh bien…Félicity. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'il prononça son prénom avec insistance et attendit la suite, sur ses gardes. Il fallait être méfiante, Oliver Queen était un fauve prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Mieux valait être sûr de soi si on lui refusait quelque chose. Déposant avec lourdeur un objet sur son bureau, elle l'examina et reconnut un pc portable bousillé et pleins de trous.

- J'ai besoin que vous me récupériez les données qui sont sur mon ordinateur. Je l'ai fait tomber dans mon jacuzzi et depuis il refuse de fonctionner

- Votre ordinateur… et pourquoi est-ce que votre « ordinateur » est criblé d'impact de balles ?

- Oh ça… seulement les remous de l'eau.

- Je vois… me voilà donc au service d'Oliver Queen, maugréa-t-elle.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent et patientèrent pendant qu'elle faisait les recherches. Oliver était impressionné par la dextérité avec laquelle elle travaillait. Tout en efficacité et avec sérieux.

- Je vous imaginais être un homme, gros, à lunette, le crâne dégarni…

Tout en continuant de bosser, elle ne se laissa pas démonter par sa remarque.

- J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu, lâcha-t-elle avec neutralité, ne se formalisant pas de son humour stéréotypé.

John éclata de rire pour de bon. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Félicity ne claque le clapet de l'ordinateur et croise les bras sur sa poitrine en fixant son patron.

- J'ai fini. Mais avant de vous donner les données… puis-je savoir pourquoi j'ai trouvé des infos confidentielles concernant Carl Manzoni ?

- Vous avez trouvé ça ?

- Je croyais que c'était votre ordinateur.

- C'est le cas. Seulement il est possible que je l'ai prêté à quelques collaborateurs et je veux m'assurer qu'il n'y ai rien de répréhensible.

- Dans ce cas, vous devriez effacer certains dossiers car ils sont en mesure d'incriminer cet entrepreneur là, Manzoni…

Oliver prit la clé USB que la jeune femme lui tendait puis lorsque celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir, elle l'interpella.

- Monsieur Queen… sachez que je ne veux pas être mêlée à quelconques affaires illégales… que ce soit de près ou de loin.

- Bien entendu Félicity… ce n'est pas mon intention non plus.

Le ton suave qu'il prenait l'exaspéra. S'il pensait que son coté charmeur playboy allait marcher sur elle, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, assez profondément. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser manipuler par ce Don Juan.

* * *

><p>Lorsque la journée s'acheva, Félicity regagna tranquillement le parking pour prendre sa voiture et retrouver le cocon réconfortant de son appartement. Elle salua de la main un de ses collègues et prit l'allée où elle était garée. S'avançant vers son véhicule, elle fut tirée vers l'arrière et on l'immobilisa. Poussant un cri, celui-ci fut étouffé par une main et avant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, sa vision se troubla et elle perdit connaissance.<p>

Oliver avait toutes les cartes en main. Grâce à l'aide précieuse de cette charmante mais non moins piquante IT girl, il avait suffisamment de données pour mettre la main sur cet entrepreneur véreux qui faisait disparaître les gens en travers de sa route. Enfilant sa tenue noire, vestige de ses années au sein de la ligue, il attrapa l'arme qu'il avait adopté lors de sa formation, son arc. John lui envoya les coordonnées du lieu où trouver Manzoni et il se rendit sur place.

Habitant un penthouse surplombant la ville, la piscine sur le toit se reflétait sur les baies vitrées, empêchant Oliver d'avoir un bon visuel sur l'intérieur. Placé sur le bâtiment d'en face, il lança une flèche qui déploya un câble, lui permettant d'investir les lieux en toute discrétion. Contournant la façade pour trouver une entrée, il s'immobilisa, surpris, presque choqué, devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

La pièce qui devait surement être un salon avait été réaménagée. Les meubles poussés contre les murs, une bâche au sol. Mais ce qui interpella Oliver fut la chaise disposée en plein milieu de la pièce où était attachée Félicity Smoak. Sa chevelure blonde dénouée, son visage, révélé par la lumière et ses lunettes absentes. Elle releva la tête et il put apercevoir une ecchymose sur sa joue et du sang sur son front. Manzoni apparut ensuite dans son champ de vision, faisant danser une lame devant les yeux de la jeune femme qui étrangement, gardait son sang-froid.

Établissant un plan d'approche dans sa tête, il fut interrompu dans ses pensée lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme donner un coup de pied à l'homme. Furieux, il leva la main pour la frapper mais Oliver décocha une flèche qui la transperça et lui arracha un cri d'horreur. Il déboula alors que l'Informaticienne tournait son visage vers lui. Lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux, il crut un instant être à découvert tant son regard le perçait, le mettait à nu. Il percevait du soulagement et de l'admiration. Se ressaisissant, il la détacha et alors que l'entrepreneur se relevait, il se tourna plus vite que son ombre et décocha une derrière flèche, tout droit dans sa poitrine, le clouant au sol. Derrière lui, la jeune femme se libérait de ses derniers liens. Alors qu'il reporta son attention sur elle, elle recula vivement alors qu'il essayait de l'aider. Croisant son regard, il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'effroi.

- Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, n'ayez pas peur... commença-t-il rassurant.

Alors qu'il tendait une main vers elle, elle recula davantage, s'éloignant de lui, le visage blanc.

- Vous l'avez tué… vous… vous êtes un meurtrier…


End file.
